The everyday life of Fredward Benson
by bleh13
Summary: "See anything you like Fredward?" She asked flirtatiously "Yes" I say quickly, I was surprised I didn't stutter, "Like?" She says taking a step closer, "Your body" I say smoothly, wow for once things were going MY way, whoa.
1. A trip to the mall

**This is my first story enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly Sam and Freddie would be married and Carly and Gibby would be together because they're so dam cute!**

Freddie's Pov:  
I lay there, in the most comfortable position I think I've ever been in, I looked over at my clock 10:30am,Saturday.I knew that any moment my mom would burst through the door forcing me to take a shower, change and eat the stuff she calls "food", it was only a matter of time, I was going to move myself but I couldn't find the strength or I was just being lazy, so I decided to time how long it would take for my mom to almost knock down the door and nag me,5,4,3,2,

"FREDDIE!,TIME TO TAKE YOUR SHOWER AND EAT SOME GERM FREE FOOD",I swear to god she made the room shake a little, I decided to answer her before she thought there was something wrong and call a doctor, "Alright mom.." I mumbled,

"Well what are you waiting for Freddie bear go!" she almost screamed, "Well leave the room mom?" I said just as loud, "Don't use that tone with me Freddie!"She was now screaming, why was she so complicated? "Alright I'm sorry mom" I apologized; she just nodded and left the room.

I finally found the strength to get out of bed, as I walked over to my wardrobe maroon 5 misery started blasting from my pear phone I grabbed it, looked at the caller ID, it was _her_, I answered "Hola?"I said in a flirtatious tone "Sup fudge face" she replied blankly "What do you want?" I said just as blankly, I was a bit disappointed that she didn't take notice of the flirtatious tone in my greeting,

"Me, Carly and Spence are going to the mall to buy random chizz, I was wondering if you wanna go?" she says, I was shocked, my mouth literally dropped open for a split second, this was my chance to act cool so I attempted, "Your asking me to the mall?" I said in a husky tone with abit of flirtation added, "Uhhh...pft no, Spencer complained about being the only guy and told me to call you" she shot back,

"Oh, alright what time are you guys leaving?"I asked politely trying to hide the disappointment that was slowly taking over my emotions "I'm not telling you" she said in that Samish way, it sounded like she was smirking, "What?, why not?" I say now getting annoyed, "I don't know, I just feeling annoying you" she says, now I defiantly know she's smirking, "Well, well done task complete!, I really don't see the poi-"Hey Freddie" she interrupted,

"What?" I asked, no reply, "Sam?" I call out, still nothing, then it hit me she'd put the phone down on me, I sighed angrily and threw my phone onto my bed, I looked down to see I was only wearing black boxers it's a good thing my mom left the room, I resumed walking over to the wardrobe, I got out some clothes, A black button up, Dark blue jeans and black converse, I lay them out on the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

As I walked past the mirror I checked myself out, I looked good I had a nicely toned 6 Pac, along with some abs on my arms, looks like gym paid off after all, after checking out my body I jumped in the shower. After about 10 minutes in the shower I got out and changed into my fresh clothes, I decided to leave my hair in my face today, before I left I put on some aftershave, it smelt of mint. My mom had left for work so I grabbed my keys and headed to the apartment across the corridor,

I wondered if I should knock but my hand had already started opening the door so I just barged in, the first thing I saw was Sam who was licking cream of a cupcake, I suddenly stopped in my tracks, she hadn't noticed my entrance as she was too busy with the cupcake, I bitten my bottom lip my hormones were slowly taking over, then I realised I was staring at her like a fool so I snapped myself out of it before anything embarrassing happened to me, "Hey" I greeted, She looked up, her mouth opened then it closed, she smirked, "Well hello there Justin" she teased, "Ugh, don't even go there" I warned,

"Whatever" she sighed, "Where's Carly and Spence?" I asked, "Well we all know what Carly's like, and Spencer's gone to get petrol for the car" she replied "Ah I see" I say, I examined her face, first I looked at her electric blue eyes that I get lost in, then her perfectly shaped nose and then her strawberry red lips that I could kiss all day, wait what? Scratch that. I noticed she had icing above her mouth, it made her look cuter then befor- OKAY then where did that come from must be the hormones, "Hey Sam" I say, "Nerd?" she says with sarcasm "You have icing above your mouth" I say smugly,

She raises an eyebrow, then licks all around her mouth, slowly. And once again I'm staring like an idiot, "What? is there more icing on my face?" she says harshly, "No" I nearly choke out "Then what?" she asks, what do I say?, luckily I'm saved by Spencer, "Hey little people!" he greets, "Sup Spence" I reply Cooley, "Hey" Sam says, just as cool, "I got the gas for the car, I also bought pickles" he says cheerfully, "Pickles?" me and Sam say simultaneously, this earns me a slap in the face..Again, "Why do that?" I hissed, she gave me a death glare, "Never mind" I mumble.

About 5 or 10 minutes later Carly finally appeared in, purple converse, grey leggings, blue denim short shorts, and a black and white stripy vest top thingy, "Finally!" Sam shouts, Carly smiled, "Are we ready to go?" she asks curiously, "Sure" Spencer replies. We all headed out to the car Spencer and Carly in the front, me and the demon in the back, I stretch my arms out across the back of the seat, luckily Sam doesn't notice, but I guess it doesn't really matter because at that moment she leans against the window and I feel a weight on my legs, I look down to find her legs stretched across my thighs, I look at her and raise an eyebrow, she just smirks, so I roll my eyes in return.

It's about 40 minutes to the mall and we've been in the car for about 10 so I decided to waste some time by listening to music, I search for my Pearphone in my jean pocket and pull it out along with ear phones, I plug them in and put the ear buds in my ear, I decided to go wild and press shuffle, all I could hear playing was Lost in the stereo by all time low, I slowly nodded my head to the beat, then I felt one of my ear buds being pulled out of my ear, I turned my head in the demons direction she was mouthing the words to the song, "You know this song?" I ask surprised, "Who doesn't? It's all time low for crying out loud" she answered,

I smiled at her reply, maybe were not so different after all I thought to myself, but I was wrong, I felt a hand slid up my thigh(this made me well alerted) and make its way into my jean pocket, my jean pocket was a tight jean pocket, this made the situation awkward, but she kept on tugging, she was close, maybe too close, but I don't mind wait what am I saying of course I mind, she finally gotten what she wanted, my Pearphone, "Hey!" I frown like a child who had their candy stolen, "Hello Fredward" she spoke, "Sam, I'm not in the mood for any games, so give me back the phone!" I pleaded, "I'm just picking a song jeez!" she addressed "Whatever" I said blankly, all of a sudden, disgusting by Ke$ha is playing (YES! I have Ke$ha on my phone!) I raised an eyebrow then smiled smugly and looked out the window,

_"It's disgusting how I love you, God I hate it, I could kill you, Cause your messing up my mind, Gotta walk my talk my fame, Look at what you do to me, It's disgusting!"_

And then something clicked in my brain, this song relates to me and Sam SO much, maybe she played it for a reason...Nah, I need to forget about that, the song ended and there was this awkward silence, I looked over at Sam and smiled she smiled back, it was still awkward so I grabbed the phone from her and the ear bud "Hey!" she cried out, "Sup demon" I mimicked her from earlier on, her face dropped, "Why did you take it!" she bellowed, "Because I don't want my phone battery to run out okay?" I shouted, "Ugh Freddie you nerd" she added, "Ugh Sam you lazy blonde" she turned to me leaned in, and for some strange reason my heart beat speeded up, "Dork" she whispered with a smirk, "Jerk" I whispered smugly, she leaned in closer " Dip head" she teased,

I leaned in so I was now breathing in her ear, she shivered at this, "Blonde headed demon" I said flirtatiously, and then she leaned into my cheek, I heard her open her mouth, my heart was going faster than the speed of light, she did something I didn't expect, she licked my cheek slowly, I groaned a little in pleasure..Hormones... then as she was moving away she leaned in again and bitten my ear lobe! "ARGHHH!" I yelped out in pain, she sat back with a victorious smile planted upon her lips "SAM! What have I told you about biting him?" Carly scolded, Sam just pouted, "Are you okay Freddie?" Carly asked sweetly, Sam rolled her eyes at this, "Yeah I'm fine" I mutter looking straight at Sam with fire in my eyes,

then I fling into Spencer's seat as he pulls up outside the mall, "Alright, Carly, Lovebirds, we have arrived at the mall!" my eyes go wide, I slowly turned to Sam who looked stunned by Spencer's remark "What did you just say..?" She coldly questioned "Uh...Pft I said...Dove birds...Yeah! you need a hearing test pft" Spencer opened the door and ran to the mall entrance like a 5 year old, Carly laughed awkwardly I guess she could feel the awkwardness because she left the car to catch up with Spence who I hated right now, for putting me in this awkward situation "Well..." I say lamely, "Shut it dork face, let's just forget it ever happened and have fun in the mall" she said with no emotion on her face at all,

she opened the car door and joined Carly and Spencer at the mall entrance, did that just happen? I thought to myself, she's kind of cute when she's angry I think to myself, I exited the car and mentally scolded myself for the thought I just had about Sam, the demon who makes my life gray like a raincloud how could she be cute?...

**How was that?, Leave a review to tell me what you think! :D I'll be updating soon or whatever! anyway leave a review!:D**


	2. The sleepover

**Heyyoooo!,Chapter 2 dudeS! Have fun with it:D**_  
__**Disclaimer: has seddie happened yet? Nope**____** so i don't own  
Icarly**_

Freddies pov:

After mentally scolding myself I rejoined Carly, Spencer and the Demon at the mall entrance.

I look at Spencer and give him evils, he looks at me with apologetic eyes, I just rolled my eyes and walked alongside Sam who seemed awfully quiet, to make things more awkward, my hand accidently brushed against hers, that earned me a kick in the shin.

"Sam! for the millionth time stop assaulting Freddie for no reason at all" Carly said plainly, I groaned in pain and managed to stand up regaining my posture, I flipped my hair to try and make it look like the shin kick cause me no pain at all.

I gave Sam a quick glance to find her gawking at me like she wanted to I don't know? Kiss me? Pft I wish...wait no I don't.

"Hey Sam, wanna come to build a bra with me?" Carly said innocently

"Well carls not really I wanted to go to the game store.." Carly pulled a weirded out face "You play games?" She asked shocked.

"Why yes I do" Sam shot back, she walked off towards the game store and like a little puppy I followed, I can't believe she plays games! a girl that plays games!, she's amazing.

"Hey!, wait what console do you play?" I ask stunned,

"The 360 dude" she says smugly, I groan, "What?" she asks harshly, "Thats,awesome" I say happily

She looks up at me and smiles, not just a smile but an actual smile showing her teeth, making her look hotter, and beautifier then ever, okay I admit it Ive fallen for Samantha Puckett, ever since we locked lips Ive been falling deeper and deeper, I cant stop myself shes so _addictive._

We walked around the Game shop for abit and discussed what type of games we were into, we were mostly into the same type of stuff, she'd bought _assassins creed brotherhood, _this made me smile because I owned the game myself( I had to hide it from my mom thought or she'd throw it away.)__

We exited the game shop smiling, "Hey where's Carly and Spence?" I ask, Sam looks at me like I'm stupid

"How am I supposed to know that?" She replies with a sarcastic tone

I look at the floor

"Right yeah sorry" I mumble, why am I apologizing? I shake my head.

"Nerddd!" Sam whined,

"What?" I hissed

"I'm hungry will you buy me some chicken?" she says cutely and all of a sudden I'm walking Sam to the food courts to go buy her fried chicken along with fries and a fat shake, and bacon

"I'll go get the food" I say and smile as I realize something

"Alright Fredley" she says happily.

As I'm standing in the line to order Sam's food I realize this is kinda like a date, I'm buying her food with MY money, it's just us two in the mall, well for now it is. And now I'm standing at the front of the line with a grin plastered on my face holding everybody up.

"Excuse me!, for the 3rd time can I take you order?" the Middle aged man serving me yelled causing everyone to go silent.

"Oh..yeah sorry um, can I have a bucket of fried chicken, a large fat shake, large fries, and bacon?" I request, feeling, kind of embarrassed hoping people don't think it's all for me.

About a minute later, I returned to Sam with the food,she nearly ripped my arm off for it, but it was worth it just to see her smile. Plus I also enjoy watching her eat...wow I feel like Edward Cullen.

I hear Sam sigh in relief as she finishes her meal,

"All done?" I ask dreamily, smiling at her with my elbows on the table.  
"Yeah" she responds leaning in a little, this drives my heart crazy

"Freddie?" she says flirtatiously,

"Sam?" I say trying to keep cool, also leaning in,

"Thanks for the meal" she says shyly, our faces are inches away from each other now, I was ready to kiss her again, all this time waiting for her, I was ready, I closed my eyes waiting to taste her strawberry lips

Then all of a sudden  
"SAMM!,FREDDIE!" Spencer shouts from the distance,

My face was still next to Sam's, she smiled, I smiled, she slapped me, what the hell.

"OW?" I yelp in pain

She looks at me and smirks, then walks off to Spence and carls, I hold my hand in the spot she slapped me it was beating from the pain. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Whoa dude!" Spencer says squinting his eyes to take a better look at my face.

"Theres a hand mark...on your face" Carly added, looking straight at Sam, who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Aw come on! Sam?" Carly cried

"What?" Sam squealed, who was now putting her hand over her face hiding her laughter.

"Urgh, never mind." Carly sighed.

We walked back to the car and headed home, Sam had fallen asleep, and I was looking out the window when I felt a weight on my shoulder, It was Sam's head leaning on me, I smiled feeling happy, I leaned my head onto hers and feel asleep.

I'd awoken to a car door being closed, I forgotten where I was then I remembered I looked to my left to see Sam wrapped around me her arm laying lazily on my chest while her head dug into my chest, I was grinning like an idiot...again.

Suddenly Sam started to stir and I knew she was going to wake up, so I did the only thing I could think of I pretended to be asleep. She groaned and lifted her head from my chest, I presumed she was looking around I felt a weight on my chest again then a sigh, she unclunged herself from me, then I felt a flick on my nose, I pretended to grunt and slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey fredward" she greeted in a tired tone

"Demon" I said blankly

"We should head up to Carly's" she said just as blankly

I opened the door for her and smiled,

"Ladies first" I say in a charming tone

She rolled her eyes and exited the car and waited for me in the lobby

I entered to find Lewbert screaming "GET OUT OF MY LOBBY I JUST CLEANED THE FLOORS"

"Whatever" me and Sam said at the same time, I expected a slap but I think she was too tired to do so, so I received a death glare instead. We reached Carly's apartment.

"I'm gonna go home, my mom's probably having a panic attack or something" I joked, she laughed, she actually laughed at my joke, wow.

"Well,cya" I said turning around heading towards my apartment door, I felt her grab my shoulder, I turned around to have her hugging me, my hands were hovering above her back so I let them fall onto her back.

I felt her hands sliding down my back, to my waist, they were slipping in to the back of my jeans, my eyes widened for the second time today, I decided to play along by sliding my hands down her waist, she gasped at this, and I smirked feeling dominant, but the smirk was soon wiped of my face as I felt stabbing pain by the wedgie I just received.

Sam was having a laughing fit as she backed into Carly's apartment.

"Later dork!" She managed to call out as Carly's door slammed.

I sighed and searched for my keys that were buried somewhere in my back pocket, I'd managed to squeeze them out, I opened my door and walked into my apartment finding a note on the kitchen counter,

"_Dear Freddie bear, I've gone to an aggressive parents convention down in new York, back in 5 days. Lots of love Mom, Ps. Don't forget to take your daily tick baths."  
_  
I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me, when will she finally accept that I'm not a baby, I'm a young adult who's quickly turning into a man. I threw the note in the bin and headed to my room to take a shower. After my shower I changed into boxers...just my boxers.

I decided to update the icarly website then watch some TV, I was watching a documentary about some dude who survived a great white shark attack, it was pretty interesting, I was half way through it, then I heard a familiar voice from behind me,

"Hey whizz pants, Carly said do you wanna stay over tonight and watch a movie with us?" she yawned

"How did you ge-" I was cut off,

"You never locked your door, frednerd" she added

"Oh" I said lamely

"So are you coming over or not?" she asked, crossing her arms now getting a little bit frustrated,

"Yeah sure" I informed, I stood up and stretched, completely forgetting I was only in my boxers, I noticed Sam staring at my 6 Pac, I smirked,

"See anything you like?" I say in a flirtatious tone

"What?...N-no." she stutters, eyes still glued to my stomach.

"Hm, whatever" I say proudly strutting to my room,

"I'll be over in a minute I just need to get some stuff" I imply, I turned to see she had already left, I sighed but it wasn't a disappointed sigh, it was more of a happy one,  
reason 1:  
I made Sam stutter, now that's something to be proud of  
reason 2: I was staying over at Carly's and Sam would be there  
reason 3: Well there is no reason 3 I just added it cause my list is getting short.

I decided to wear a tank top, as much as I loved Sam drooling over my abs, I didn't want to attract any attention, I also pulled some shorts over my boxers, I thought that was enough so I headed over to Carly's.

_****

Hows that for ya folks?:) please review:D next chapter I'm working on right now as we speak well its not really speaking I'd say more of a reading but whatever:')


	3. Late night phone call

**Saultio!,Chapter 3 readerS! enjoyy**_  
__**Disclaimer: theres no seddie so no Im not the proud owner of icarly **____** _  
**_Freddies pov:

I entered Carly's apartment to find Sam lazily spread out on the sofa while Carly was on the computer,

"saludos damas" I greeted, standing infront of Sam

"What?" Sam asks confused, moving over so there was space for me to join her on the sofa

"I said greetings ladies, in Spanish" I say proudly

"Right, well guess what?" Sam says sweetly

"What?" I say curiously

"I don't care" she says smugly and she throws a piece of popcorn at my face.

I sigh and sit back,

"What movie are we watching?" I yawned out

"I don't know, help me pick one you guys" Carly asks

"I'll help, as long as it's not a stupid 'chick flick'" Sam begs

"But!" Carly pleaded

"No way Carly, remember the last one we watched, when the hot guy died you broke down in tears!" Sam objected, waving her arms around in the air.

I chuckled and went over to Carly to take a look at the films we could rent,

"What about a comedy?" I suggested, smiling

"What about a horror comedy!" Sam screamed

"What?, No!, I don't wanna see people get killed and tortured and laugh while its happening" Carly cried out

"Ugh, thats the point" Sam replied blankly, sinking her head into her legs.

"What about, Scott pilgrim vs. the world?" I say

"Yeah!" Sam agrees

"Okay!, I've heard of that movie but never watched it" Carly admits

I run back to my apartment and fetch the movie then zoom back into Carly's to see alot of food laid out for the movie

"Wow, you guys laid that food out fast" I laughed

Carly just looked up and smiled while making herself comfortable on the right side of the sofa while Sam plonked herself in the middle, I walked over to the tv and turned on the dvd player and put the movie on, then I walked over to the light switch and turned them off and sat next to Sam on the couch.

We were halfway through the movie and Carly let out a sigh, Sam looked over to find that she had fallen asleep,

"Oh come on!, its only midnight" she stated while shuffling around in her place, I just smiled leaned over towards the table to get some more salted popcorn, I resumed back to the movie but was soon distracted due to my craving of a drink because of the salt in the popcorn, so I stood up and walked over to the fridge,

"Frednerd, get me a drink!" I heard Sam whisper shout

"No?, get it yourself!" I said while I poured some peppy cola in a glass,

Sam stood up walked over to me, and pushed me out the way, which was stupid of her because I now had a huge wet stain of peppy cola all over my tank top, which did I mention was white!,

"Smooth" I said sarcastically with a hint of anger

Sam just smirked, I decided to wipe the smirk right of her face by taking my tank off, once again her eyes were glued to my 6 Pac, once she realised I saw what she was doing her eyes snapped up and bored into mine,

" I've already my daily amount of shirtless Freddie, don't need any more!" She jeered,

"You have a daily amount?" I choke out, well that was lame of me,

"What?" she says scrunching up her face,

"N-no?, it came out wrong!" she stuttered, I smiled at this, I've made her stutter for the second time today, I'm on a roll, I nod my head slowly at this thought while smirking, Sam looks at me strangely, I guess it was because of the head nodding,

"Don't even get the wrong idea Benson" She says harshly taking a step or 2 closer to me, you could stab the sexual tension with a knife, well because she was close to me and I was just in shorts and my chest was kind of wet and sticky from the peppy cola,

"Whatever Puckett" I say plainly, she took a step back after she realized how close she was to me,

"Hey pass me that cloth" I ask politely, giving her a weak smile

She gets the cloth, and slaps me with it, like the time when we were selling penny tees, I groaned in pain,

"There was no need for that!" I whisper shout,

"Whatever Benson" She mimicked walking back to the sofa with MY drink that was half full, I sighed and poured myself another glass of peppy cola and rejoined her at the sofa, to my disappointment the movie was nearly over now. I stood up

"Where are you going nerd?" She asked like she wanted me to stay, nah gotta get that thought out of my head,

"I'm heading home, it's getting kinda late" I explain

"Oh" she says sounding a little bit disappointed, I pulled a face at this,

"You okay?" I question,

"Yeah..I'm fine" She says with no emotion at all,

"hm, okay, well bye Sam" I said smiling, wonder what that was about?.

I opened the door to my apartment, then closed it and walked into my room and replaced my shorts with some navy blue boxers, I walked into my bathroom and peed...don't think you need information on that.., I washed my hands and splashed some water over my face and walked back into my room, I jumped into my bed, as soon as my head made contact with the pillow I fell into a dreamy sleep.

4:05AM:

I was wide awake, just laying there thinking of _her, _I just randomly woken up and started thinking about _her_..and now I can't resume my slumber, all of a sudden my phone started ringing, I picked it up without looking at the caller ID so I pretended to be sleepy, just in case it was my mom, but why would my mom call m-

"Hello?" A well known voice that interrupted me from my thoughts called out

"Sam?" I said 'sleepliy'

"Did I wake you?" She asked in a serious tone,

"No, I'm just tired" I lied,

"Alright good" She said sounding happier,

"Why did you call?" I questioned, I mentally scolded myself for saying that, I hope she didn't think I was mad at her for calling me,

"I don't know, Carly's no fun when she's asleep I guess" She answered,

"Did you go to sleep after I left?" I ask curiously,

"Nope" She said simply,

"And you're not tired?" I asked a little bit shocked,

"Well how can I be tired when I'm all hyped up on energy drinks and fat cakes?" She snaps, I wonder if her snapping is apart of her sugar rush, then I remembered this is Sam I'm thinking about,

"Hey nerd!, did you not hear me?" She yelled

"What? Sorry I was day dreaming, wait no it's not day so"

"Dude I don't care, I need you to do something for me" She requests,

"And what would that something be?" I yawned,

"Count to one hundred for me?" She asked,

"What?,why?" I object,

"Do it." She said in a deadly tone,

"Ugh" I groan,

"Thanks fredpants" she announces

After reaching the halfway point to one hundred I heard light snores coming from the other end of the phone, it was Sam, I smiled at this, her snores where cute, I lay back in bed, listening to her peaceful snores, is that weird? I don't know, but they were beautiful, now I really do feel weird, stalker type weird, my eyes started to close so I decided to end mine and Sam's conversation, if that's what you call it.

As I was falling asleep, I frowned as I tried to figure out why Sam had called me, because my voice was boring to her?, I was boring to her? Ugh why is she so difficult to understand, my body was now letting me down as I fell back into my slumber, waiting to wake up and start another day.

_

**How was that?, Leave a review please:D ill be updating tomorrow or later on it's 1 am here so idk anyway review!:D**


	4. Unexpected things

**Otto!,Chapter 4 people of fanfictioN! I find this chapter kinda funny :') and cute at the same time**_  
__**Disclaimer: I dont own Icarly sadly. _  
**_Freddies pov:

I awoke at 12 o'clock feeling good and refreshed, if my mom was back home I'd be up way earlier then this, it was Sunday ugh I hate Sundays for some strange reason, I guess it's because schools the next day,

I decided to make a move so I leapt out of bed only to land on a memory stick for my laptop, my day had hardly even started and I received pain, but strangely enough it wasn't from Sam, I smiled at the thought of her, her hair, her electric blue eyes, her strawberry lips that I wish to kiss ALL day,

I sighed and walked over to my wardrobe to plan out an outfit, I decided to wear, a plain white long sleeved top then a Superman t shirt over it, Dark blue jeans, and red converse, after I picked out my outfit I threw them onto my bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower I changed into my clothes and pulled the sleeves of my long sleeved top up, I put my hair as it normally is I didn't want to be called Justin Bieber by Sam again, ugh, what is it with girls and that guy?, I'll never know, I collected my pear phone, keys and some stuff to upload onto the icarly website, I decided to stop over at Carly's for awhile.

Once I reached my door I really was wondering if I should knock or just walk in, I was just stood at Carly's door thinking of what to do, when Sam walked around the corner,

I turned around to face her, She had a huge smirk on her face,

"What no-" I began to say, but once again I was cut off,

"You wear that t shirt and expect me not to tease you?" She says seriously

"Ugh, what's wrong with this t shirt?, everybody loves superman!" I imply

"Well, your far, far, far away from super, your barley a man, and I think you should be known as 'superdork'" she says and flashes me a smile

I just stood there with my mouth open, I had no comeback at all, dam her and her quick thinking brain,

"Whatever puckett" I mumble, I turn towards Carly's door still wondering if I should open it and walk right on in, or knock and be polite,

"What are you doing?" Sam asks

"Im wondering if I should knock, or just walk in" I answer

"You see, this is why your a dork" She says sarcastically

"Blehhh" I say at random

"Blehhhhhh!" She shoots

"BLEHHH!" I yell

She grabs me by my collar and puts her mouth right next to my ear

"BLEHHHHHHHHH!" She screams into my ear, I think she made me temporarily deaf,

" Ow!" I yell in pain, she smirked victoriously still holding me by my collar, her mouth was still next to my ear and my mouth was next to hers, and all of a sudden I got this new found confidence and decided to get her back for biting me on the earlobe,

I leaned in a little further, she shuddered, this caused me to smirk, I bit down on her earlobe, Hard, she let out a cry of pain, I grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against Carly's door, I released the pressure from my bite, but I still had a hold of her earlobe in my teeth,

"You douche bag" She cursed,

"This is all your fault!" I muffled due to the fact I still had a hold of her ear,

"Let go of my ear lobe you freak!" She yelled,

"No!, this is payback puckett!" I yelled, I didn't know if she could understand me though,

"Do it, or you will regret it" She warned

"Oh yeah, how?" I replied cockily

Then the next thing I know, I'm on the floor, crying in pain, well I wasn't crying but I was close to it!,

"Now that was uncalled for Puckett!" I choked out,

She kneed me extremely hard right where the does not shine at all, I held myself in agony unable to move, I felt like I had been paralyzed, I could feel my face going red, I groaned in pain, I looked up at Sam with rage in my eyes,

"Are you okay Freddie?" She asked in a worried tone now kneeling down to my face,

"Oh, Im fine!" I say sarcastically

"Once again, you douche bag, do you want me to get Carly" She offered,

"No way!" I whisper yelled, I no longer had feelings for Carly, I lost them a LONG time ago, but I didn't want her to see me like this, I didn't want anyone to see me like this, it was bad enough having Sam here watching me roll around on the floor while holding myself to ease the pain!,

"Well what do you want me to do!" She yells, now getting angry,

"Icepack, quickly, my apartment, freezer" I choke out due to the embarrassment and pain,

She nods and runs into my apartment faster than the speed of light, I sigh, attempting to sit up against Carly's door, I succeeded but I suffered with major discomfort, soon enough Sam was back with the ice pack,

I held my hand out and she passed it too me, She looked away awkwardly while I put the ice pack in between my legs, I sighed in pleasure, not sexual pleasure!, pleasure that the pain was slowly calming down,

"Thanks" I say awkwardly

"Don't mention it" She says just as awkwardly looking me in the eyes, I looked straight back at her and we kept are eyes connected for about 30 seconds, I smiled at her and she smiled back right before she broke the eye contact,

"Don't you think you should move away from Carly's door to save yourself the embarrassment?" She suggests

"I guess so" I reply, attempting to stand, and failing miserly,

"Um.." I say, you could feel the awkwardness,

"Want help?" She offers, taking a step closer to me,

"That would be nice" I say with a smile,

She nodded and grabbed my hands helping me up slowly, the pain wasn't as bad as before I guess, She wrapped her arm around my neck and I wrapped my free one around her waist because my other was carrying the ice pack, she slowly guided me into my apartment and let me fall onto the couch,

Just then I swear to god I heard Carly's door open, so me and Sam snapped are heads in that direction, there was nothing there, She looked at me confused, I shrugged my shoulders, as I sat on the couch,

"Thanks for the help Sam" I said looking up at her, smiling

"Your welcome" She says in a friendly tone, I think that's the first time I've heard her say something in a friendly tone

She walked over to my apartment door, I presumed She was leaving but instead She closed the door and took a seat next to me, She turned to me and looked me in the eyes, I got lost in her eyes, they were in between the colour electric blue and the colour of the ocean, She opened her mouth and began to speak while still looking me in the eyes,

"Im sorry for.. you know.. kneeing you in the um, privates" She says, I could tell this was awkward for her, as it was for me

"It's fine" I say flashing her a smile, She flashed an apologetic one back,

We just sat there for another 5 or 10 minutes looking into each other's eyes,

"Hey, wanna go to the groovie smoothies later" I say at random forgetting that I'm in reality not my fansty world, my eyes widened as I realised what I just did,... I just asked Sam out on a date, my life gonna end,

"Are you paying for everything?" She says with a glint in her eyes,

"Obviously" I say in a flirtatious tone,

"Then yes" She says back just as flirtatious,

She stands up and pats me...where the sun do not shine!, She raised her eyebrows, while I yelped in pain,

"Come over to Carly's at eight" She says smoothly

"Don't forget!" She warns whilst pointing at me as she walks backwards towards my door,

"How could I possibly forget?" I flirted,

She winked at me and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god. I've got a date with Sam!" I say out loud, raising my hands in the air, I looked at the clock it was 6:30 now, so I decided to go and take a shower, I slowly raised from the couch, and limped over to my bedroom and undressed my self, It was painful, I limped over to my bathroom and showered,

Once I was finished with the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my bedroom, I got some boxer shorts out of my wardrobe and slipped them on, slowly, I got out some causal clothes, nothing to fancy just in case Sam thought it wasn't a date, I wonder if she thinks this is a date?, She winked at me before, this caused me to sigh dreamily,

I realised I was wasting time by just standing there thinking about Sam, so I hurried up, I changed into my clothes and left my hair in my face, I liked my hair in my face, I put some aftershave on, this time it smelt of chocolate and vanilla,  
I know it's not very manly, but Sam loves chocolate so maybe notice and compliment, whoa I feel desperate,

After I was all sorted and got everything I needed, I checked the time on my pear phone, It was 7:50pm, I guess she wouldn't mind if I came 10 minutes early, I walked out of my apartment, with a bit of discomfort due to the damage Sam caused earlier on and closed the door, this time I locked it, I walked up to Carly's, I took a deep breath and turned the handle of the door and walked into my best friend's apartment.

_

**Heyy!:D How was that? Tell me your opinion by reviewing(:  
You might think Im mean for what I have planned next chapter, but don't worry it won't last long**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo!,Chapter ****cinque**** dudes and dudettes, you might feel bad for freddio in this chapter):, but don't worry its nothing too serious, It also gets awkward for Freddie in this chapter;)**_  
__**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with icarly cause i dont own it _  
**_Freddies pov:

"Hey hey" I greeted to Carly, she turned around and gave me some type 'knowing' look,

"Hey Freddie" She replies still giving me that look,

"What?"I ask confused,

"Sooo, I hear your going to the Groovy smoothies with..Sam" She says excitedly,

"Yeah?"I say, it sounded more like a 'yeah so what?' then a 'yeah'

"Nothing" She smiled,

"Okay, hey where is Sam anyway?" I ask

"She's right here" Sam says standing at the bottom of the Shay's stairs with a smile plastered on her face,

I turn to face her, flashing her my best flirtatious smile,

"Hey" I say happily, whilst my eyes scanned her perfectly shaped body,

She looked hotter than before, she had a long white t shirt that said Rock 'N' Roll on it, with a black waist coat, then some black short shorts with white leggings and black converse,

She had the right amount of make up on that bought out her eyes, after I finished checking her out I saw her looking around the room blushing, I smiled at this,

"So you ready to go" I ask smoothly while looking in her eyes

"Sure, come on Carly grab your jacket" She orders, my face dropped, it almost hit the floor, I was hurt, upset and angry, one side of me wanted to yell in Sam's face, the other was trying to calm me down and saying there's always next time,

"What?" Carly asked puzzled,

"I said, get your jacket, your coming with us" She smiled,

I defiantly wasn't smiling, Carly looked over at me, she could see the hurt written all over my face, She gave me a 'I'm so sorry look' I flashed a weak smile back at her,

After Carly gotten her jacket, we all walked too the groovy smoothies I was silent the whole way there, to make things worse when we arrived at the groovy smoothies, Pete was there and guess who he was hanging out with, Jonah!, I was so pissed,

We all took a seat in are usual spots, Pete and Jonah didn't stop eyeing up Sam, I took a quick glance at Sam and she was blushing!, I thought I was the only one who made her blush, I released a long sad sigh, this caused Sam too look me in the eyes, it looked like she was trying to read my emotions, with that thought implanted in my brain I quickly broke eye contact,

"Okay that's it, what's wrong with you muscle boy?" She asked well it sounded more demanding then asked,

Carly's head snaps up,

"Muscle boy?" Carly asks suspiciously while eyeing me and Sam

"Nothing" Sam cover ups while looking over at Pete and Jonah,

"Hey, who do you thinks hotter?, Pete or Jonah" She asks at random, and it feels like She's stabbing my heat with a pencil!

"Hmm, why?" Carly asks,

"I'm going to go and buy a smoothie" I say harshly

"Hey!, get me one nerd" She says like there's nothing wrong

"No, get one yourself and stop being so lazy!" I snap, She gives me a death glare but I look at her with rage, suddenly I feel guilty because She looks hurt, but I shake the feeling off and turn on my heel and head to the bar, too my disappointment, Jonahs there, he looks at me, I look at him, he smiles, I give him my most ' I hate you, don't go anywhere near Sam or I'll hit you in the face with a shovel' look, He quickly looks away and fiddles with his fingers,

"Hey, can I have a fizzy raspberry splat" I ask plainly

"Sure thing Freddo" T-bo responds,

I waited patiently for my smoothie to be made, whilst waiting I take a quick glance back at our table to find my worst night mare slowly breaking it's way into reality, it was Pete, sitting in MY place!, that guy had some nerve,

"Here's your smoothie, enjoy!" T-bo says,

I nod and pick up my smoothie, and put my money on the counter then I return to the table to take MY seat back,

Once I reach the table I tap Pete on the shoulder, he turns around around and shoots me a dirty look,

"Dude, your in my seat" I stutter, man that was lame

Pete turns and looks at me and smirks, probably because of the stutter I just produced,

"Dude, I don't care, you can stand up for now" He says smugly turning back to Sam, who just glanced at me then returned her gaze to the douche bag Pete,

"Look, can you just move?, I don't want any trouble!" I warn,

Pete stood up and got close to my face,

"What are you gonna do about it Nerd?" He snarls,

My hands clench into fists, the moment I do that I hear Carly and Sam gasp,

I take a deep breath, I wasn't going to be the immature one here

"I'm not going to do anything beca-" I was cut off by Pete who had pushed me onto the floor, now I really wanted to mess up his face, he'd embarrassed me in front of Sam!, I stood up and faced him,

"I'm not going to fight you!" I yelled,

"Don't lie Benson!, that's just an excuse your using so you don't get your nerdy ass kicked!" He bellowed,

"Or maybe I'm just being mature! Unlike your dumb ass!" I yelled, my hands now shaking getting ready to punch him in his face,

"Alright that's it!" He yells, I feel the full force of his fist collide with my mouth, I stumble back and groan in pain holding the spot where he just hit me, I tasted blood pouring into my mouth, I looked up to find him smirking triumphantly,

My hands turned into fists and I punched him in the nose, I heard a crack, my eyes widened at the sound, I looked down to find him on the floor rolling around on the floor in agony, just like I was before, the first thing I saw was his nose!, it was broken alright, like it was out of place, then the blood that was pouring out of it, it was everywhere, He looked a mess already!,

"Freddie!" Sam and Carly yelled at the same time,

"The guys a douche he deserved it!" I reply, wiggling my fingers,

"You broke his nose!" Carly screams, looking over at Pete giving him a weak smile,

"Impressive.."Sam says smirking,

How can she be smirking at a time like this?, this thought made me smile, wait how can I be smiling at a time like this? I ask myself,

"You guys, this is not funny!" Carly say's in a serious tone, kneeling down to help Pete,

"Well the guy is a bit of a douche.." Sam leads on, smiling at me,

I smiled back, She was still smiling but then She looked at my mouth and her smile dropped,

"Freddie your lip!" She said in a caring tone, running over to the bar grabbing pieces of tissue and asking T-bo for a cloth as soon as she got them, She came running back, She started dabbing my bottom lip, I looked at the tissue, it was covered in blood, She grabbed my hand and led me to the restrooms, my eyes widened as all kind of thoughts filled my hormonal brain,

"Why are we going to the...restrooms?" I question, looking at her whilst still holding the blood covered piece of tissue too my bleeding lip,

"Too clean out your messed up lip" She replies sarcastically and squeezes my hand,

"Ohh" I say dumbly

"Why?what did yo- oh my god" She says a little bit shocked, whilst opening the doors to the girls restrooms,

"Hey!, Im a hormonal 16 year old what did you expect me to be thinking of" I say happily, following her into the restroom,

"Yeah, I know that, but with me?"She says now shocked,  
turning on the taps,

"Well your not ugly!, I think your..." I stutter, wow, I've dropped myself in it, nice one Freddie!

"You think im?" She says with a curious tone, putting the cloth under the tap then squeezing it,

"Beautiful" I mumble,

"What was that?" She says smirking, whilst putting one hand on the side of my face and the other dabbed my lip with the cloth,

She'd gotten me trapped, I couldn't look away, because she was basically holding my face, I sighed, She wiped my lip with the tissue, hard.

I groaned in pain, it stung!, I hoped She'd forgotten about the question She just asked, I was wrong,

"I'm still waiting Fredward" She says whilst looking me in the eyes,

"Sam, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I think you're a million times prettier than Carly, no offence to her or anything, but your gorgeous and any guy who gets to have you, is the most luckiest guy in the world, because there no other girls out there like you, your one in a million" I say in a honest tone,

"Wow, thanks Freddie" She smiles, She leans in and gives me a tender kiss on the cheek, I was smiling like the cat from Alice in wonderland, She looked at me and I looked at her, we just stared at each other, her emotion was hard to read,

"Thanks" I say in a charming tone, still looking at her,

"For what?" She asks confused, but smiling,

"This is the second time you've came to my rescue today" I say shyly

"Oh, don't worry about it dork" She says happily , leaning in a little bit, only a little bit though, as we were already very close

We just stared at each other, it had gotten to the point where she started to blush, I smiled at this, I suddenly found myself leaning in, I was inches away from her lips that I'd been craving, then the restroom door opened,

"Oh, am I interrupting something here?" Carly asked puzzled, I felt kind of sorry for Carly lately, She'd been puzzled alot,

"No, I was just cleaning up the dorks face, nothings changed though, He still looks a mess" Sam says, I look at her feeling kind of hurt and betrayed, but she looked at me and shaked her head a little bit, indicating to me it was a lie,

"Oh, I'm wounded" I played along, winking at her, my back was still facing Carly,

"Come on guys! Don't start fighting at a time like this, I've called Spencer and He's coming to take Pete to the hospital because of SOMEONE!" she says, sounding angry,

"Whatever" Me and Sam say simultaneously, and this time I didn't receive a slap or an evil glare, I received a smile,  
"Yeah!, whatever" Carly mimicked playfully walking out of the restrooms,

Me and Sam looked at each other and smiled, we walked out of the restrooms, Carly had already left, whoa that was quick, T-bo was mopping up Pete's blood,

"Im sorry T-bo" I apologized awkwardly

"It's okay!, I completely understand, that guy was abit of an idiot anyway, wanna buy a pickle?"He offers,

"Um, No T-bo, no thanks" I rejected and I turned on my heel and walked out of the bar with Sam,

It was Dark, and Cold, we were lucky though, it wasn't raining,

"You know, I didn't expect you to be that good of a fighter," She says at random, whilst walking next to me

"Should I be offended?" I question sarcastically, our hands brush but there's no awkardness

"That my friend, is up to you" She says, smiling

"Hmm, I'll just take it as a compliment then," I say smugly,

I hear her shivering, I look over at her to see her rubbing her hands together,

"Need warming up?" I ask confidently, whoa where did that come from,

"Yes, yes indeed" She replies flirtatiously

Wow, Sam Puckett said yes to me,

I walked behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder, this created some body heat for the both of us,

"Thanks nerd" She said sweetly, placing her hands on top of mine,

"Your welcome princess Puckett" I shot back, intertwining our fingers,

We walked like this to keep up the body heat, well she said She wanted to stay warm, and I can't say no to her, it was only then I realised the danger and super duper high risk of embarrassment I had put myself in, yeah, you're probably thinking what's the big deal? A hormonal teenage boy wrapped around a beautiful girl, which includes rubbing when walking, what's the worst that could happen right? Well take a guess,  
I'm pretty sure you'll get it right,

My breathing started to get a little bit heavy and I could feel my member getting a little bit stiff, only just a little bit, thank god!, I think it was because I was thinking of things to put me off, like puppies, jam, penguins, you get the point, I started to feel myself returning to normal, then Sam made the matter worse my accidently rubbing up against me, hard.

I let out a deep breath of satisfaction, Dam you hormones, why must I get turned on so easily!, I was now turned on, you know... yeah you get the point! I just hope Sam didn't notice or it would make things really awkward,

"What's that?" She asks curiously, we where about 5 minutes away from Calry's place now,

"Whats what?" I asked as if I didn't know,

"Is there something in your pocket?" She asks plainly,

"Yeah, my phone" I lied, thank god I didn't stutter,

"Oh okay," She replied, I think She believed me, well I hope She did,

We arrived at the lobby, luckily Lewbert was sleeping, so we walked in still stuck together, we'd gotten into the elevator and un stuck ourselves, I had to kept shifting my legs around so She didn't notice anything, the elevator ride seemed to last forever, but we finally reached Carly's floor, I walked awkwardly to Carly's door,

Sam looked at me oddly,

"Are you okay?" She asks, folding her arms,

"Yeah, I just need to um pee" I say awkwardly,

"Right, okay" She says with a glint in her eyes,

"Hehe" I laugh nervously,

"Well, I'll see you in school" I say happily.

Once again she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek tenderly

I smiled at her, She smiled back, said her goodbye and headed into Carly's apartment, I literally wanted to shout from the roof tops that Sam kissed me on the cheek 2 times in one day, I smiled like a fool and unlocked my apartment door and walked into it, I went straight to my bedroom and took a cold shower...I don't have to explain why. After my cold shower I set my alarm for 7am and dived into bed and feel into a dreamy sleep,

_  
**Heyy!:D how was that? Please review, I'll be uploading the next chapter tomorrow or maybe later(: give me your opinions!**


	6. Comic underpants

**Greetings(:, Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with my family and going to parties!:D, anyways here it is chapter 6!, Happy new year!**_  
__**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with icarly cause i dont own it _  
**_Freddies pov:

I groaned as I heard a constant beeping echoing through my room, I figured out it was my alarm clock, I sat up in bed and hit the shut off button, I sighed as I wiped the sleep from my eyes, I just stared into space thinking about nothing,  
I soon realised time was getting on, so I took a nice hot shower, then walked to my wardrobe to get out an outfit I decided to wear, A grey and yellow stripy long sleeved top(because Sam hates them),light blue jeans, and yellow converse,

I changed into my fresh clothes, and walked to my bathroom mirror, I checked out my face, my lip had swollen a little bit, but the gash you could hardly notice due to Sam's nursing skills, I sighed at the thought of the moment we had in the restroom, I soon snapped back into reality, one again I decided to leave my hair in my face,

I checked my school bag to see if I had all the stuff I needed, then I put my pear phone in my back pocket along with some earphones wrapped around it, then I put on some aftershave that smelt of mint. After I gathered everything I needed, I exited my apartment and walked into Carly's, yup, that's right I didn't stand there and hesitate, I just walked on in, I smiled at that thought,

"What are you smiling at stripes?" Sam questioned, while she was sitting on the couch with bacon

"What?, oh nothing" I replied, I walked over to the couch and dropped myself on it next to her, I was close too her, maybe a little bit too close to her, I'm not saying I don't want to be close to her, trust me I do, but I didn't want her to notice and start asking awkward questions which I wouldn't answer and that would cause her to shout then Carly would come down and demand to know what's going on and Sam would say something then Carly would get the wrong idea, well its the right idea but I'm not ready to let her know that, I don't think I'm ready to let anyone know that,

"Hello!, earth to Freddork" She yelled, waving her hand infront of my face, causing her wrist to go near my nose,

I raised my eyebrows, She wears perfume, well duh She is a girl Freddie, it smelt so good, like a sparkling blend of pink grapefruit with a sweet base of vanilla scents,

"You smell nice" I blurted out, my eyes widened, oh god I really need to earn control over my mouth again,

She looked at me and smiled,

"Thanks freddo, Mama does like to smell good for the guys" She said winking at me,

I shot her a flirtatious look,

"Is that so?" I ask in my best charming voice,

She nodded at my whilst raising her eyebrows in a flirty way, I suddenly felt a rush of confidence take over me,

"Mind if I get a better smell?" I ask,

Her eyes widened, I had control over my eyes so they didn't widen,

"Go for it" She says in a high pitched tone,

And with that, I leaned into her neck, that beautiful scent filling my nostrils once again, then I suddenly felt her place her hand on my higher thigh and a tongue sliding up my neck,

"Sam?" I ask confused,

I can feel her breath on my neck, it made me shiver a little bit, it was the good type of shiver,

"Freddie?" She replies casually, while still licking my neck,

"Why are you...licking my neck?" I choke out due to the ticklish feeling in my neck, and Sam's hand that's placed way to high up my thigh,

"Because it smells like mint and I'm hungry!" She says, it was muffled, because she was leaning in closer an-

"Arghh!" I screamed in pain, as Sam's teeth indulged into my neck! And her hand gripping my thigh,

"What the hell Sam!" I cry out,

"Dude!, I'm hungry okay, sorry!" She mumbled out through her teeth that were still holding my skin,

"So you bite me?" I ask a little bit calmer,

"I'm pretending your necks a mint okay!" She implied,

"But you just had bacon!" I say now starting to lose my rag,

"Yeah and now I need mint to clear up my bacon breath" She says, I shivered because she started to lick my neck again

I was speechless, no seriously I was tongue-tied, Sam was still trailing up and down my neck with her tongue,

"Oh my god." Carly says quickly and looks like She's about to faint,

Sam takes one last lick, yeah she took one last lick at a time like this, then she snatches away from me, but yet her hand is still on my thigh!,

"It's not what it looks like" Sam says calmly

"Yeah!" I say maybe abit to quickly,

Sam gave me a "ugh you idiot" look, I just shrugged my shoulders at her,

"Well then what is it then!" Carly says with a tone of anger in her voice,

"I felt like freaking Fredpants out so, I did" Sam says like nothing weird is going on, whoa She really is a good liar,

"Let's just pretend it never happened" I stated, while Carly walked over to the couch,

"Oh my god." She said this time with more shock,

I looked at her too see what she was looking at, then I realised she was looking at Sam's hand that was placed on the higher part of my thigh, Sam swiftly moved her hand off my thigh,

"Let's forget that ever happened too" I say lamely,

Carly just nodded,

"Lets go," She say's while giving me some type of '_knowing_' look

I looked at her strangely and followed Sam out the door,

The whole walk to school was awkward, Carly kept giving me that same look, does She know I like Sam? My eyes widened at the thought, I she hadn't figured it out, was I really making it that obvious?

I suddenly felt a pain shoot through my arm, I turned my head to see Sam looking up at me,

"Dude!, quit zoning out, are you okay to do iCarly tonight?" She questioned,

"Yeah sure" I answered smiling at her, She returned the smile,

We walked into school and headed for the lockers, talked about usual stuff until the bell went, I had English and lucky for me Sam was in that class,

"Come on Sam" I said, while she stood at the lockers looking at me,

"Shut up Benson, just wait awhile" She implied,

"Wait for what?" I ask,

She didn't answer me, I think She was waiting for everyone to go to class, eventually it was just us two in the hall,  
I finally caught on to what She had planned, as much I wanted to tag along, I was a straight A student, so I turned and headed to class to feel a hand being heavily placed on my shoulder,

"Your coming with me" She said and it sounded as if She was smirking,

"Is that so?" I say sarcastically, turning around to face her,

She nodded her head and smiled, then she did something I didn't expect her to do, She grabbed my hand and leaded my to a window,

"No way Sam!" I whisper yelled,

"Aw, come on don't be a baby!" She objected,

I didn't say anything, I just walked towards the window and looked out of it, it was quite high, but not higher enough to cause any physical damage,

"Look dude, I'm pretty sure your muscles will break the fall" She joked,

I looked at her and laughed,

"Alright alright, I'll do it" I finally gave in,

I slowly and quietly opened the window, I took a deep breath and climbed out of the window, then I dangled, then dropped, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,

I walked away from the spot I'd landed in,

"Come on Sam!" I shouted,

Turned out She'd already jumped down, I raised my eyebrows, She really did have no fear,

She smirked at me and walked over to me, lightly slapping me in the face,

"So where are we heading?" I ask in a charming tone, whilst rubbing my face,

"Hmm, California?" She suggested, whilst walking close to my side

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her,

"Are you for real?" I ask seriously,

"Yeah dude!" She said like it was no big deal,

"But it would take about 9 or 10 hours!" I objected,

"So?" She answered plainly,

"What about money?" I asked with a smirk,

"Your mom sued the idiots who knocked you over with a truck remember? When you saved Carly's life" She rolled her eyes at the last part,

"But that's my money!" I defended,

"But you love me!" She teased taking a step closer,

My heart speeded up and I was stunned, for a second I didn't know if She was being serious or teasing me,

"W-what?" I stuttered,

"Relax Freddie, I was just teasing you" She winked at me,

"Oh right yeah of course," I said lamely, whilst looking down at the floor, I was kind of disappointed,

"Sooo, can we go Cali?" She asked,

"But Sam my mo-"

"Your moms gone on one of those aggressive things or whatever it is" She implied,

Now I was speechless I really didn't know what to say, Ugh now I couldn't say no, not that I wanted to,

"Okay fine," I said blankly

"Yes!" She screamed, whilst doing a happy dance

I laughed at her dancing, I loved it when she danced, is that weird?

"We can only go for a day Sam!" I ordered,

"Or two.." She mumbled,

"What?" I asked confused,

She didn't say anything,

"We need to go to your place," She said, whilst smiling,

"Why?" I said dumbly before I remembered that I was the one money,

She sighed before punching me in the gut,

"Because you have the money Einstein" She said sarcastically

"Oh" I croaked out whilst holding the spot where She just lunged her fists at me, well I feel stupid,

We walked over to my apartment,

"Okay you wait in the living room while I go pack" I say plainly, I hated packing, but it wouldn't take that long because my mom wasn't here if She was I would have to take a whole lot of medical stuff,

"Why can't I come into your room?" She asks in a sweet tone,

"Uh" I say blankly, I didn't want her to see all my underwear and personal things, She'd never stop teasing me about it,

She smiled at me and pushed me out of the way, walked into my bedroom and took a seat on my bed,

I sighed and walked over to my wardrobe, lifted the rucksack of the top of it and dumped it onto the floor then opened it, I stood there and stared at the rucksack then at Sam,

"What?" She questioned, I wanted her to leave the room so I could pack but I knew She wouldn't leave without a reason and if I said the reason She'd laugh and we'd argue, and I didn't want that,

"Nothing" I answered, I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed some shower stuff and threw them into the suitcase, I grabbed some shaving foam and a shaver, yeah that's right I shave, I hesitated at throwing it into the rucksack, but I threw it in anyway,

"You shave?" She asked shocked,

"Um, yeah, I guess so" I said quietly,

"Wow" She says stunned,

I resumed packing all the bathroom stuff I needed then walked over to my wardrobe and packed all the original stuff then I got to the awkward point, the boxers, I grabbed a plain black pair an tossed them into the rucksack without looking at Sam, then I grabbed a comic pair and tossed them in, She smirked at them,

"Niceee" She said sarcastically

"Shut up" I said in a playful tone,

I'd packed most of the stuff I needed so I grabbed my pearphone charger and my pearpod, the money, I also got some refreshments from the fridge, including peppy cola,  
My mom's not that cruel,

"Okay, let's go to your place" I said finally relived that I finished my packing and we could leave my apartment

"Sure" She said happily, and walked out of my apartment,  
I followed after her whilst carrying my rucksack

"So where do you live?" I curiously asked her, I've never been to Sam's place before,

"Thomson street, it's an okay place, middle class" She implies,

"Nice" I say smoothly

After 15 minutes of walking we finally reached Sam's place, I followed her to the door,

"Okay wait her, I need to check if anybody's in" She whispered,

She was gone for about 2 minutes then She suddenly appeared again,

"Okay come on in nobody's here," She said normally

I walked in, her house smelt nice, and it was very clean, the walls were dark brown with darker patterns on them and her carpet was a mixture of cream and brown, with pictures of family hanging on the wall,

"Your house is very nice" I said politely

"Thanks nerd" She said happily,

"Go wait in the living room whilst I pack," She ordered,

"Okay" I said feeling a bit angry at the fact she got to see all my personal and embarrassing belongings and I don't get to see any of hers, is that weird?,

I was soon bored so I decided to look at Sam's family pictures, the first one was her and her sister as toddlers, Sam looked cute, so did Melanie but Sam won by far, I don't know how that's possible since there twins but you know,

The second was one of Sam covered in mud, She was about 10 or 11, I smirked at the photo,

The third one was of Sam in a pink dress, when She'd won the beauty pageant, I think it was done not that long ago, I wish I'd taken more notice instead of playing that stupid game with Spence,

"Hey" I heard Sam say

"You all set?" I ask happily

"You bet" She answered with a wink,

"Well lets go then!" I implied,

We walked out of Sam's house with the luggage and She locked the door, I decided to be polite so I picked up her rucksack for her and carried it,

She smiled at me and patted me on the head, I just smirked,

We reached the coach station, there was a coach going to California, it cost 30 bucks each, I handed the money to the dude who was in charge and me and Sam took our seats on the coach

"Im so excited!" She squeaked out whilst grabbing onto my arm and shaking me,

"Yeah!" I said happily,

"Thanks Freddie, I really do owe you" She said, then She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek,

I was smiling stupidly, my cheek tingling from her lips,

"Don't worry about it" I said in a cool tone,

Two 17 year olds heading to Cali for a day or two, what's the worst that could happen right?

We'd been driving for about half an hour now and I felt Sam's head hit my chest, her arms slowly wrapped their selves around me, it was cute, I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around her waist and fell into a dreamy sleep,

_  
**What do ya think?:D review pleaseeee sorry i haven't updated in awhile, but im returning to school-.- so you might have to wait awhile sorry:(, but review!:D **


	7. Silky bra

**Haii! (:, Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school, and choosing options-.-, I think this is a real good chapter, there's an awesome seddie moment in it, well I think there is, its kind of...dirty I guess I don't know!**_  
__**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with icarly cause i dont own it _  
**_Freddies pov:

I awoke quickly, like I kind of leapt out of my seat, then I realised I didn't fall asleep in class, I was in fact on a coach, with my crush, I smiled at that, but where was my crush? I leaned over the chairs only to see people, who I had never seen in my life before, I was starting to get worried now, what if this was a prank? What if She left me on here!, my breathing started to get heavy now,

"Are you having a panic attack or something?" Sam sarcastically asked, but when I looked into her eyes, I could see there was a hint of worry there,

"No, I just...need to...pee?" It came out more as a question then a statement, I mentally cursed myself, why did I suddenly act so lame around her?

She gave me an odd look, then took a seat next to me,

I shifted in my place, I was kind of bored, I felt like staring at Sam just to admire how beautiful She was and also to get rid of my bordem,

"Nerrrrrdddd!" Sam moaned,

"Whaaaaaaatt?" I mocked, now turning to face her,

"Entertain me I'm bored" She ordered, whilst a smirk played upon her strawberry lips,

"How am I supposed to do that?" I answered in a cocky tone,

The smirk had now been whipped of her face, and I felt a hand come in contact with my cheekbone, then the after pain kicked in,

"Why do that!" I questioned, whilst my hand rubbed my cheek bone,

She just shrugged, then She randomly started staring at my higher thigh, I felt a little bit uncomfortable, was She staring at my, well you know..., I shifted in my place, maybe that would stop her from focusing on that particular spot, then my eyes widened as I felt her hand slide up my thigh,

_Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts_

Get a hold of yourself! I thought, her hand was now slipping into my front jean pocket, I then realised what She was getting at, it was my pearpod, I sighed in relief, well I wouldn't mind if it carried on, it's not like I haven't thought about it before, I smirked at my thought, then shook my head,

She smiled a triumphant smile as She pulled the pearpod out of my pocked, but a frown soon appeared as the passcode came up for it, I smiled at this, She was so cute when She was angry,

"What's the password freddo?" She questioned calmly,

Oh crap, my password was 'Sam:)', I hung my head in frustration, hoping She wouldn't notice,

"Here, give me the phone" I said in a kinda of paranoid voice,

"No, just tell me the code!" She bellowed into my ear,

I winced in pain, ow her voice can be loud,

"No!" I shouted, I swiftly grabbed the pearpod of her,

I smiled feeling like one of those agents from the spy movies, I typed in the code, hoping it doesn't go onto auto lock, I sighed handing her the pearpod, I saw her smile, and I swear to god my heart skipped a beat, I really want to kiss her, wow, I really can't control my thoughts today,

"What are you doing on it?" I asked curiously, whilst leaning closer to her to see the screen,

"I'm listening to music duh brain" She mocked, I rolled my eyes at her taunting,

I leaned back into my seat, okay now I really did need to pee, I shifted, I could her the sound waves of the music blasting through my earphones,

_Well baby I love you, I never want to let you go, The more I think about, The more I want to let you know, That everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it,_

I smiled at the song, it described her so much, I hadn't noticed that I was just looking at her, but she hadn't spotted it yet so I carried on, I thought it was cute how She mimed the words, I was enjoying my session of watching her, is that creepy?, but I really needed to pee,

"I'll be back in a second" I said to her, and flashed her a smile,

She smiled back and moved her legs out of the way for me, I knew She had no clue what I just said due to the loudness of the earphones, I walked straight down, heading to the toilet, viewing the faces of many strangers, luckily for me there was no queue, so I walked right on in and locked the door behind me,

I unzipped myself, and did my business, I groaned a little, it felt good to empty my over filled bladder, after I'd finished, I zipped myself back up, flushed then washed my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was in my face, I looked pretty good, this was a pretty good toilet for a coach if you think about it, I decided to depart from the toilet,

I walked back to my place, to find Sam whipping her hair back and forth?, I laughed, hard, it was really funny, I couldn't help it I kind of had a laughing fit, She hadn't noticed I was watching her do her little hair dance, I could hear 'I whip my hair back and forth!' repeating itself through the earphones, She's so cute but She's got the soul of a devil,

She pulled out an earphone,

"Where've you been dishrag?" She shouted, I think She shouted because She still had one earphone in her right ear,

I couldn't help but smile again,

"Shhh!, and I've been peeing" I answered blankly, pushing her legs out of the way, this earned me a slap on the ass, wait WHAT? Well that was unexpected, Okay Freddie, act cool,

I smoothly fell into my seat, I shot her my most flirty look I could do, and to my pleasure She shot one right back,

"How long left?" She asked in a sleepy tone, whilst removing the earphones and returning the pearpod to me, I checked on the pearpod, My eyes widened, we only had about 10 minutes left, how long did we go to sleep for?,

"We have ten minutes left" I said smugly, flashing her a grin,

"REALLY! OH MY GOD!" She screamed happily, clinging onto my upper arm bouncing up and down in her seat with joy,

"Woooo!" I expressed happily, jumping slightly,

I looked outside the window, we were in a town now, it looked pretty warm outside, my eyes were suddenly glued to two hot girls who were in their bikinis at five to eight?, it must of been hot, I was also confused, they weren't as hot as Sam, no one is as hot as Sam, Sam in a bikini? My eyes are going to burn holes threw her body when I see her, and I won't be able to stop it,

"We are now approaching the coach station for California" Says the lady who held the microphone at the front of the coach,

I felt Sam squeeze my hand as the coach pulled up, I smiled,

The coach doors opened, Sam was gone in a flash, while I on the other hand decided to be polite and let everyone else go out before me. After 5 minutes of wait for the coach to empty I finally stumbled out, and I felt a wave of heat come over me, it really is hot,

I saw Sam standing there with the rucksacks, once again I picked up the rucksacks and carried them like a gentlemen, Sam rubbed my back and flashed me a smile, we walked to some dude who had a sign saying taxi ride,

"Hey, can you take us too one of the best hotels in town?" I requested, I reached for my wallet in my pocket, and got out a wad of money and kind of waved it in his face,

His eyes widened, and his pupils followed the cash,

"Sure thing!" He said in a fake happy accent, walking over to a cab and opening the door for Sam,

She stepped in and I followed whilst carrying the rucksacks, the ride didn't take that long only 10 or 15 minutes, We parked out the hotel, I payed the taxi driver and walked to the entrance of the hotel, this hotel was pretty good looking from the outside, but what about the in?

It was good in the inside too, the floors were shiny, and there were statues, the main colours were, Black and white, there was sofas and chairs that were black and white, Sam collapsed on the sofa, I walked over to the check in,

"Can I get a room please?" I asked in a tired out tone, whilst rubbing my eyes,

"Let me just check" The young guy who looked about my age replied happily,

His head sunk behind the computer screen, after about a minute or so he reappeared,

"How many people?" He asked plainly,

"Just two" I said yawning and stretching,

He leaned to his side, looking over at Sam, who was spread out on the sofa with her legs kicking in the air,

"Oh I see..." He says in some type of tone I can't describe,

I shoot him a confused look,

"I'm guessing you'll be wanting a double bed?" He says in that tone I can't describe again,

"Yes, yes I do" I say quickly in a low tone, can't let Sam know about that,

He smirked as he handed me the key, along with a, oh my god, He gave me a condom?, I smirked and stuffed it in my back pocket, picking up the rucksacks,

"Come on, let's go" I say in some type of flirty tone, motioning her towards the elevator,

She sprung up and slowly walked towards the elevator,

"Urghhh" She groaned whilst resting her head on my shoulder,

"What?" I ask confused leaning my head on hers,

"Im tired!" She cried out,

"You'll be able to sleep soon princess Puckett" I smiled happily, patting her waist, She shivered a little bit, Ugh why did I pat her waist? Why not her back, I'm such an idiot.

We reached the hotel door, jammed the key into the lock and and unlocked the door, Sam pushed right past me and dived onto the bed,

I laughed and dumped the rucksacks on the floor, I smoothly closed the door with my foot and collapsed on the bed right next to Sam, I wonder how long it would take her to realise there was only one bed?, I smirked at my thought,

"What are you smirking at hot stuff?" Her eyes widened, and I smirked even harder,

"Hot stuff?" I say in a flirty tone, I rolled over onto my stomach so I was now looking down at her face, the light was off, so I couldn't see much, but I could still make out her beautiful features.

"You'd better forget that ever happened," She warned grabbing my collar, which caused me to put my left arm above her head, pulling me closer to her face, I was basically leaning on top of her, I was close to her lips, I couldn't stop myself from leaning, it looked like She couldn't stop herself either, our lips were inches apart, my heart doing back flips, now mille meters, they were just about to touch, then

The door swings open, and I freeze in my position, I felt her warm breath against my lips, I groaned a little bit,

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" A voice I heard only about 10 minutes ago, it was the dude from the lobby,

I felt Sam sigh against my face, I took that as a signal to move, I rolled off her laying on my back,

He turned the lights on, I looked over at Sam who was BLUSHING!, this caused me to smile like a fool,

"No, you're not interrupting anything," I said clearly peeved of at him,

He looked at me with apologetic eyes,

"Okaay, well here are your wristbands, I forgot to give them too you, sorry" He said, He did a nervous laugh at the end, then put them on the side before disappearing out of the door,

I turned back to Sam, who was now standing, her back facing me, I looked at her, admiring her, then She started to undress, She slowly slid off her t shirt,

She was now in a black silky bra that suited her well and skinny jeans, She kicked off her shoes, I couldn't help but drool at her perfect curves, I wanted to feel them with my finger tips, and plant hot steamy kisses all over her body, I licked my lips,

I felt hormones getting the better of me, But I couldn't stop them!, Oh crap, what if She notices, I awkwardly crossed my legs, my eyes still stuck to her perfect figure,

"See anything you like Fredward?" She says in a _sexy_ tone,  
then She turned to look at me, and I got a full view, it drove me wild!, I shifted I was now hot and bothered, doing my best to hide it but kind of failing, She was just so _sexy!_ I wanted her bad right now, I realised I still hadn't answered her and my eyes were still stuck to her, mostly her chest,

"Yes" I say quickly, I was surprised I didn't stutter, how am I going to get to the bathroom without her noticing, She's driving me wild!,

"Like?" She says taking a step closer,

"Your body" I say smoothly, wow for once things were going MY way, whoa,

She stood there and attempted to unbutton her pants, but She failed, I thought it was cute because She let out a frustrated sigh,

"Help me get out of these pants!" She ordered, walking closer to me, so her tanned, toned stomach was right in my face, She was torturing me!, did She know what She was doing?

I started up at her blankly, She looked at me with smirk on her lips,

I stood up, I was way taller than her, I was doing a good job of hiding the fact I was turned on, well because She hadn't noticed yet, or had She? I awkwardly placed my sweaty fingers on the button of her pants and awkwardly undid them, then I slowly undid her zipper, Oh my god,

She leaned into me and whispered into my ear,

"Thanks Nerd" She said in that _sexy_ tone that drives me crazy, I groaned in pleasure,

"You okay?" She asks a little bit concerned,

"Y-y-yeah, I'm f-fine" I stuttered, I slowly made my way to the bathroom, and locked the door,

"Oh my god" I whispered, whilst removing my shirt, then sliding out of my shoes, I undid my button and zipper and kicked of my pants, I was now in just my boxers, I noticed I was still hot and bothered, Ugh, I can't go out there, She'll notice,

I sunk my head in my hands, Suddenly and idea popped into my brain, I walked towards the shower, and took off my boxers, I taken a cold shower, just like last time, I chuckled at that awkward moment,

After my cold shower, I calmed down, and put my boxers back on again, I grabbed the towel from the rail, and dried my hair until it was damp then I put it around my shoulders, my body was still dripping wet from the shower, water was slowly sliding down body,

I opened the bathroom door, to find Sam, under the covers, She was still awake, well because She was gawking at my body,  
Now it was my turn to tease her,

I purposely tensed, my six pack were really showing off, She couldn't stop herself this time, her eyes were attracted to me, like She was the bee and I was the honey,

I cracked my back, which caused me to stick my stomach out, I caught her biting her lip, I smirked,

"See anything you like Puckett?" I mocked, whilst taking a step closer,

"Yeah, yeah I do" She says honestly, leaning against the headboard of the bed harder,

"And what is that?" I say, crawling towards her on the bed,

"Your abs" She says, leaning forwards,then She randomly pushes me on my back back, and climbs on top of me, sliding her hand down my stomach,

I groaned in pleasure, then I snapped back into reality, What were we doing?, Were 17 is this legal? Were not even dating, I sighed at the last one, I grabbed her hand and flipped her over

"I think, we should stop, before we do anything that we regret," I say responsibly, breathing heavily,

She pulls a kind of hurt/confused face, She nods,

"Yeah, your right" She sighs, but before I could move She planted a kiss on the corner of my mouth, I smiled,

"Thanks for not, you know...taking advantage of me" She says happily,

"Don't worry about it" I say happily, I climbed of her and crawled under the covers, stretching, I turned to my side to face her, She was facing me, I smiled at her, and She smiled right back, I felt my eyes letting me down by closing, so I slowly drifted away into a dreamless slumber.

**How was that?:D I think there was a real Seddie moment in this chapter, I have no Idea why I made it kinda "dirty"HAHAHAHA!:') but yeah I think they connected, I'll try and update as soon as;) PLEASE REVIEWW! Pretty please, yeah thats it. Im not going to beg you.**


	8. On one condition

**Yooo! (:, Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school, and choosing options-.- and my laptop charger broken GAH! But yeah heres chapter 8 enjoy!**_  
__**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with icarly cause i dont own it _  
**_Freddies pov:

I slowly opened my eyes, I was going to move but then I felt my arms wrapped around a perfectly shaped figure, It was _Sam_, I smiled like a fool, her face was hiding itself in my bare chest, I got a full blown smell of her hair, it smelt of Coconut and Vanilla, if that's what her hair smells like, then I wonder what her lips taste like,

I savoured this moment, I wanted to stay like this forever, I tried to look at the digital clock on the bed side table, I slowly leaned trying not to disturb Sam from her dreams,

It was about half eleven, I slowly returned to the position I was in, I removed my right hand from Sam's waist and stroked her face with my fingertips, her face was so soft, I trailed my hand from the side of her ribs to the lower side of her hips, She truly was perfect,

She started to stir in her sleep, So I quickly closed my eyes pretending to be sleeping, She slowly untangled herself from me and walked over to the bathroom,

I sighed, it wasn't a bad sigh, it was a relived sigh, I was happy She didn't slap me or anything,

I heard the bathroom door shut and shower being turned on,

I sat up in the bed, cracking my knuckles, then back, I yawned, I studied our room,

The walls were white with black and silver flowers printed on them, the floor was white tiles, the headboard for the bed was black leather, matching the flowers on the wall, and the bedside stand was also black, there was also a balcony too, Overall it was a pretty posh room,

I swung my legs out of the bed and sat there, then the bathroom door opened and Sam emerged out, She looked _hot_ her towel was up to her lower thighs, and her hair was wet and sticking to her shoulders, I noticed I was drooling, Again.

I quickly stood up and made my way to my rucksack, grabbing a pair of surf shorts and a tank top and some shades, then I headed to the bathroom, I smiled at her, and She stuck her tongue out at me, I chuckled and headed into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower, I changed into my clothes, brushed my teeth, kept my hair in my face, I tucked my shades onto my tank top and walked out of the bathroom to find Sam in a pair of short shorts and a tanktop,

"So where too first Puckett?" I ask happily,

She turned and faced me,

"We need to get some breakfast, or a place that sells some good bacon!" She stated, whilst rubbing her stomach that rumbled along with her words,

I chuckled and grabbed the keys, wallet and pear phone then slipped them into my pocket,

"Let's go then," I say, opening the door for her, She walks out also giving me a light slap in the face,

I closed the door and locked it, we both got into the elevator,

"What did you dream about?" She asked curiously, looking me in the eyes,

I was about to answer then She interrupted,

"Wait no, let me guess!, Technology and galaxy wars, all mixed into one big..thing?" She teased, a smile playing on her lips

"Ha ha ha!, very funny, and for your information, my sleep was dreamless so, suck on that!" I taunted looking right back at her,

"I'd like to suck on some bacon right now" She said dreamily, licking her lips,

I chuckled, and the elevator door opened, I let her out first, like always,

The guy from yesterday waved at me and Sam, I waved back, whilst Sam gave him a 'I hate you' look, why would She give him that look, was She angry that he interrupted us too?, I smiled at that thought,

We stepped outside into the burning hot sun,

"I feel like bacon being sizzled on a BBQ!" Sam stated, I smiled at her remark,

it was pretty hot though, we only just stepped out and I already felt myself working up a sweat, there must of been some type of heat wave,

"Okay lets go find a breakfast bar!" I smugly, walking down the path,

Sam followed, She was right beside me, luckily for us this hotel was right in the city and next to the beach, we were walking along lots of shops, when we finally came across a breakfast bar, We walked in and took some seats, I studied my surroundings, there was quite a lot of high school kids in here,

I'd notice some of the guys were staring at Sam, that earned them slaps from their girlfriends, I smiled and looked up at Sam, She was reading the menu,

I picked up the menu and looked for something to eat, Hmm, I decided to get, bacon, fried eggs, beans and a lemonade I put the menu flat on its back,

"What are you getting?" I ask happily, looking at her eyes, that were scrolling across the menu,

"Bacon, eggs, ham, sausage, toast, beans along with a peppy cola" She says proudly placing the menu down and looking at me,

"What about you?" She questioned,

"Bacon, fried eggs and beans" I say kind of shyly,

"Alright then," She says with a smirk,

The waiter came over and asked what we wanted, He looked kind of miserable, He wrote it down and told us our drinks will be with us in a couple of moments,

"Wanna have a thumb war?" Sam asks excitedly, offering her thumb to me,

"Sure" I say flashing her a smile,

I could easily win this, fact I could easily win her whenever I wanted to, I just liked to see her smile whenever She 'beaten' me,

We connected are thumb, and an electric shock shot through my body,

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war" We both chanted,

I started dodging her thumb, and I could see her getting frustrated, I smirked, I decided to win this one, but only just this one, I placed my thumb on top of hers, applying pressure so She couldn't escape,

"One, two, three, I win" I say with a triumphant smile

"No way!" She objects, her mouth turning into an O shape,

"Yes way!" I mocked, still smiling,

"Probably all the games and typing on your dorky computer you do!" She fought back, I had the perfect come back for this,  
"One, you play video games too, and two, I don't use my thumbs when I'm typing." I say smugly,

"I hate you." She said plainly

"I love you too!" I said sarcastically, well to her it was sarcastic, but I really meant it,

She stuck her tongue out in response,

Our drinks arrived, so I made space for them, moving the menus out of the way, Sam got her peppy cola and I got my lemonade, I slurped on the straw, it felt good to have an ice cold drink in this weather,

"Hey Freddie," Sam says in a serious tone, I was kind of concerned,

"Sam?" I question,

"Come here" She says all flirty like, my heart speeds up, so I lean in,

She leans in too with the straw still in her mouth, She brings it out of the glass, and sprays lemonade, in my face.

She bursts into fits of laughter,

"Thanks Sam" I say plainly, using my tank top to wipe the lemonade of my face,

"It was my pleasure!" She manages to choke out through her laughter,  
About a minute later, our food arrived, it smelt so good! My stomach rumbled at the smell, whoa I sound like Sam,

Speaking of Sam, or thinking?, I noticed her face, practically light up, She didn't even use a fork, She just picked up the bacon and chewed on it like She'd been starved or something,

I on the other hand picked up my fork and dug in,

It was good food, very good, Sam had almost finished up! She is a fast eater, I only had to eat my last slice of bacon, Sam was now watching me eat, I picked up the last slice and put it near my mouth,

Sam's eyes were on the bacon the whole time, She looked so cute because She had sauce around her mouth,

"Want it?" I teased, waving it in her face,

"No chizz Benson, of course I want it!" She said dreamily, her eyes still glued to the bacon,  
I decided to take it further, I put the end of the bacon in my mouth and just left it there, Sam's face was priceless,

Then She goes and twists it, by grabbing the other end of the bacon with her teeth, She started eating it, I felt like I was in lady and the tramp, She had now reached my mouth, there was only a small piece of bacon keeping our lips from touching, I couldn't help but smirk, She didn't seem to care, because She went further, and our lips touched, my heart nearly had a heart attack due to how fast it was beating, our lips still touching, but She managed to grab the bacon from my teeth,

She happily chewed on the bacon and leaned back into her place,

I just sat there, my lips feeling like they had pins and needles,

"Well that was a great meal!" She sighed out, rubbing her stomach,

"Yeah" I said, still shocked,

Too her, that was probably just taking the bacon  
off me, but to me that was like kind of a kiss, but the sad thing was it wasn't, so I was a bit disappointed,

"Hey, we go to a nightclub tonight!" She said all giddy like,  
"Are you serious?" I ask kind of shocked, oh who am I kidding I'm not shocked this is Sam after all,

"Well I wouldn't of asked it if I wasn't!" She shot back,

"But aren't we too young?" I say smugly, hoping that this would stop her in her tracks,

"Dude, we work on iCarly, were basically VIPs!" She implied,

I just shrugged, and looked at the ground, was this really a good Idea?

"Come on Fredpants!, loosen up abit!" She moaned,

"Ugh, fine, but if we get into trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah, the blames on me," She interrupted,

I just looked at her, it was hard to fight of the smile so I just smiled at her,

I put the money on the table and walked out, with Sam,

It was really hot!, Sam had decided to take of her tank top so She was just now in short shorts, her bikini bra and flip flops, duh.

She looked amazing, as always, I took of my tank top too and tucked it into the side of my surfer shorts,

Once again Sam's eyes were on my stomach, can you guess what She's gawking at? Yeah you guessed right, my six pack,

I was used to it by now, I also noticed as we walked down the street, girls would often take a second glance at me, I swear to god Sam looked a little bit jealous,

But I can't say anything, Guys where drooling over her, this made me extremely jealous but I managed to control it,

"Where are we even going?" Sam asked, sound a little bit irritated due to the hotness of the sun,

I spotted a sign that said 'Beach this way'

"What about the beach?" I suggested,

"A million times yes!" She almost screamed, grabbing onto my hand and running to the sign that said 'Beach this way' She must of noticed it too,

We were now on the beach, I took of my flip flops, the sand was so hot, I felt like I was having my feet burned off with acid, Sam did the same, except She jumped on my back when her feet burned,

"Aw come on!" I protested,

She swung her feet into my thighs,

"Getty up horsey!" She said in a southern accent,

I couldn't help but laugh at her cute little accent,

I stopped at some sun beds that were close to the sea, I dropped Sam on the red one, whilst I sat on the blue one, I took my tank top and pear phone out of my shorts and placed them on the sun bed, I made sure my pear phone was well hidden,

Sam had gotten herself out of her short shorts, She was now in just her bikini and oh my god, She looked beautiful, She is smoking hot, Like I said I was going to burn holes in her body, yeah that's what I'm doing right now,

She just smiled, then She ran into the sea, She was so amazing, I got up and followed,

The cold water felt good against my skin,

The water was now up to my hips, Sam on the other hand was now swimming around, I smiled at her,

"Come on dorkface, get in here!" She shouted, whilst motioning me to come towards her,

I did exactly that, I was now swimming towards her,

"Isn't it good in here!" Sam said happily, swimming closer to me,

"Yeah, it's nice to be cooled down" I said just as happy,

Sam then placed her hand on my head and swam closer to me, there wasn't that much space between us now, I placed my hands on her waist, pulling her closer, now there was no space at all, I saw a bright light flash,

I was confused for a moment, it was probably my imagination, Sam just stayed there, looking into my eyes, then She dunked me under water, Aw it was a trick, I actually was frowning underwater, I felt Sam suddenly sit on my shoulders,

I bursted back up to the surface, only to send Sam flying off my shoulders, I laughed, She soon reappeared to the surface of the water, with a devilish look in her eyes, She went underwater again, now I was scared,

I didn't feel anything, Sam had been under there for about a minute now, I was getting very worried, then I felt a pair of teeth sinking into the top part of my shoulder,

"OWW!" I cried out, it stung like mad, She had cut open my skin with her teeth! And it was in the sea which had salt in it,  
"That's what you get for throwing Mama of your shoulders!" She shot back,

"I didn't mean too!" I implied, whilst rubbing my shoulder that was still stinging,

She just splashed me with water, I would of done the same back but my shoulder was killing me,

"I'm gonna head out now" I mumbled, whilst swimming towards the shore,

"Ugh, your no fun!" She interjected,

I was a little bit stung by her comment, did She really think that, I was frowning luckily She didn't see,

I stepped out of the water and walked over to our sun beds, I checked to see if my pear phone was still there, and it was, I checked for any messages, I received one from Carly my eyes widened,

What would She think, it was clear to see She already thought there was something going on between me and Sam, what's She going to think when She finds out we ran away to California together like two secret lovers!, I smiled at that thought, now that wouldn't be bad,

I slid the unlock button and read the text,

_From: Carly  
Where the hell are you and Sam?, Me and Spencer are freaking out, you need to text back quick or he's going to call your Mom!:O_

Uh oh, Spencer can't my Mom know about this or all hell will break loose!,

"Dude, what's wrong with your face?, wait no there's alot of things wrong with your face, but I mean you okay? You look freaked out" At first it sounded like She was mocking me, then her voice kind of turned into a caring tone, I smiled at that,

"Look, I just got this text of Carly" I implied, handing the phone over to her,

She just smirked, She really does smirk at the strangest of times,

"And your smirking?" I ask confused, taking the phone back of her,

"Yeah, I find it funny that you got all freaked out over that one text, you really are a dork" She said sarcastically, whilst grabbing my sunglasses of my sun bed,

I just rolled my eyes in response,

I started to text Carly back,

_To: Carly,_

Well, you see, the thing is, Me and the demon;P are in California, You cant let Spencer call my mom She'll probably blow up due to her freaking out o.O,

I sent the text, my heart got a bit of an adrenaline rush, not because I was texting Carly, but because of the fear of being caught,

I looked over at Sam, She was wearing my shades, I chuckled at how cute She looked, I couldn't stop myself from taking a picture,

*Click*

"Please don't tell me you just took a picture" She said in deadly tone,

"No, that sound was just a click coming from my phone?" I teased, She shot me a death glare, even though She had shades on her eyes still burnt holes through my body,

"Whatever dorkface!" She mumbled,

I chuckled and at that moment my phone beeped, I unlocked it, it was a text from Carly,

_From: Carly_

Wait what!, you guys ran away to California together like two forbidden lovers and didn't take me with you! Oh I'm peeved, but because I'm a awesome friend, I'll stop Spencer from calling your mom on one condition!;)

If you think about we are kind of "Forbidden Lovers" I was grinning all smug like now, but I couldn't let Carly or anyone else know that, and what was that 'one' condition?, Hmmm,

_To: Carly_

Ugh, were not forbidden lovers! Have you been watching Romeo and Juliet again or something? And thanks! I owe you, but what's this one condition thing? o.o

Sent.

**Ooooooooo what is the one condition Carly wants?:O cliff hangerrrr! But do not fear I am doing the chapter now or maybe later seeing as i am going out with my friends to get pizza! But yeah REVIEW or bad things could happen, very bad things, like stubbing your toe on the edge of something!:(.**


	9. Nibbles

**Yooo! (:, Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school, and choosing options-.- and my laptop charger broken GAH! But yeah heres chapter 8 enjoy!**_  
__**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with icarly cause i dont own it _  
**_Freddies pov:

Me and Sam headed back to the hotel to get ready, we were going to the club tonight so I had to make myself look good,  
I took a shower and did my hair, then I picked out my outfit, whoa I sound like Carly,

but anyway I decided to wear a purple checkard top with some black jeans and black converse, I also got some shiny shades like the type cops wear! Only for the effect of coolness, I looked at myself in the mirror I did look pretty good! I applied some aftershave it smelt of spice,

Well I was ready, and so was Sam? Wow unlike other girls she just got ready in less than a hour! And She looked beautiful.

She wore a purple/pink dress with black heals, She looked stunning did I mention that already? Wait I don't care I could go on and on if I wanted to,

"You look amazing Sam" I said in a serious tone, flashing my best smile I could possibly do,

"Your looking pretty hot yourself Freddo" She implied with a flirty smile.

I looked at the ground to hide my stupid grin I got whenever She said something like that, I collected all my things you know, keys, wristband, phone and money,

"You ready to go 'party' Puckett?" I said whilst putting quotation marks around the word party,

"Hell yeah I am!" She screamed excitedly, She grabbed her wrist band and ran out the door,

Where does She get her energy from?

I remembered the text I sent to Carly, I checked to see if she replied

To my satisfaction she had,

_From: Carly_

Okay!, Me and Spencer get to come down to California with you guys! I'm not trying to interrupt your little private get away together ;) or anything, but yeah and you have to ask Sam out on a date!:D

I was in the elevator my palms were now sweaty, how does she even know that I like Sam! I was keeping it hidden well! I think?, ugh I know this may sound mean but one part of me wanted to text back saying "No this is me and Sam time, we don't need you butting in" Mean right?, but Carly was my friend I couldn't just push her away,

_To: Carly_

Ugh! Why would I want to ask her out on a date we hate each other! Not to be mean or anything but can't you just drop it? It's annoying me-.- and yeah sure you and Spence can come down to Cali with me and Sammy:) it's better than being stuck with the daughter of Satan:')

Sent.

I felt like a complete douche, One: I felt harsh on Carly for telling her to drop it. Two: I'm lying to her and everyone else around me, including Sam and I don't want that,

Of course I want to go on a date with her, I'd take her for dinner at some fancy restaurant that sells bacon ALL night and day, then I'd hold her hand and we'd walk along the beach when the sun is just about to set then I'd caress her face with my hand and lock our lips passionately.

Yeah, I planned it so what!, only if that happened,

"Hey! Fredwardo!" Sam shouted whilst waving her hands in my face,

"Huh?" I said in confusion,

I stepped out of the elevator, and walked towards the door, opening it for Sam, she just stuck her tongue out at me, nice.

"Quit zoning out on me! I feel ignored" Sam said in a fake sad accent whilst frowning, she looked cute

"Aw my heart bleeds for you!" I mocked,

We were walking towards the club now, I could see a huge line of people waiting to get in the club, You could hear the music echoing through the air from here!

I didn't get a response from her, just a pinch on my upper arm, and it hurt!

I winched in pain and jabbed her hand away, she was just smirking,

"So Puckett, tell me how do you plan on getting into this night club, that's for ADULTS" I said smirking,

we were at the entrance of the club now, a bouncer was just looking at us, waiting for one of us to speak, I sure wasn't going to he looked like he could break my arm just by grabbing it,

"Like _this_" Sam whispered,

Sam stepped right in front of the bouncer and looked him dead in the eyes, he flinched a little bit, what the hell?

"Exuse me, me and my friend are from the internet" Sam said in her persuasive voice,

The bouncers pulled a suspicious face,

"We work on icarly..." Sam hinted,

Suddenley the bouncers eyes lit up and he flashed us a smile,

"You guys are literally VIPs come on in!" He smiled stepping aside to let us in,

I was shocked, like I didn't think Sam would be right on the whole, 'VIPs' thing,

We walked into the club, it was filled with lots of people, some where adults like 30 or something but most of them were young adults and teenagers!, the theme was purple and black, there was purple lasers flashing EVERYWHERE, the floor lit up purple and it had black out linings, the walls were black and the bar counter lit up purple, it was pretty awesome!

"TOLD YOU SO FREDWARD!" Sam shouted triumphantly whilst poking me in the stomach,

I could barely hear her though, the music was deafening I could feel the base beating through my chest, all of a sudden 'Like a g6' started blasting through the speakers!,

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Sam screamed she was jumping up and down,

I just smirked, I doubt she saw it though because of the constant purple that hit my face,

Sam grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor, it was hot and steamy and people didn't care if the pushed into each other, looks like Sam didn't either she pushed her way to the centre of the dance floor whilst still holding my hand,

We were in the centre now, I just stood there clueless on what to do, the only dancing I could think of was the one in the movies, like where the guys dance all slow like with the girls,

"COME ON DUDE!, YOU NEED TO GET OUT MORE!" Sam bellowed, she was jumping up and down, thrashing her arms around in the air, she moved with such rhythm! But,

I was once again stung by her comment, I guess I just hate it when people say I'm no fun, so I was going to show her that I was!.

"WHATEVER PUCKETT!" I shouted,

I looked around at other guys dancing, I decided to copy them since I was completely clueless on what to do, some stood there like me, some would jump up and down to the beat of the music and others were with girls and dancing behind them with their arms wrapped around their waists,

I wanted to do that with Sam so _bad_ right now, but I don't think that's appropriate, for now.

So I started to jump up and down to the beat, my hair was kind of swishing everywhere, this was actually really fun,

"WOOO!" I screamed in happiness,

Yeah raving made me happy?.

"HIGH FIVE ME BENSON!" Sam shouted, offering her hand for me to slap,

I slapped her hand in joy, I raised my arms in the air, I was still holding Sams hand, I was feeling abit hot, maybe I needed a drink?

"Hey, wanna get a drink?" I managed to puff out,

Sam looked up at me, and she was laughing? Okay then,  
I pulled a weirded out face at her,

"Aw does big Freddy weddy need a drink to cool himself off?" She mocked, a smirk started to appear on her face,

"Why yes he does!" I answered back in a cocky tone, the smirk was soon gone,

"BLEH!" She replied in a defeated tone,

"So do you want a drink or not Puckett?" I asked her nicely,

"Sure!, as long as you're paying!" she ordered,

I just smirked and walker over to the bar with her, and yes we were still holding hands, but once we reached the bar she soon let go, I let out a sigh as soon as she did though,

I rested my elbows on the counter of the bar,

I was a little bit nervous about buying the drinks, since I was underage what if I stuttered? Ugh.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked her politely as I faced her,

"Hmmm," She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes,

"Get me a WKD" She ordered, yeah she didn't ask she just ordered,

My eyes widened, she really is a risky girl, I just nodded as I was to tongue tied to speak,

I turned to face the bar again and there was a young girl with jet black hair and tanned skin, I couldn't make out her eye colour, she was standing there and waiting for me to make a request,

"Hey, um can I have 4 WKDs and.." Oh no, what was I going to have, at least I haven't stuttered yet!,

"And 4 Budweiser?" I managed to say in some type of confident slash nervous tone, I decided to buy 4 so I didn't have to come back to the bar, if I came back again I might stutter and blow my cover,

She just flashed me a smile and turned on her heel and went to get the drinks,

I let out a relived sigh, and turned to face Sam,

"What was that?" Sam asked sounding a kind of angry? Why would she be angry I just bought her a drink!

"What was what?" I asked puzzled,

"I saw you undressing that girl with your eyes!" She began to shout, ugh

"She only smiled at me!" I implied, _what was her problem_ I thought to myself

"Whatever!" She said blankly, whilst rolling her eyes and standing there awkwardly rubbing her neck.

What the hell was that?, was she jealous? I was now smiling to myself like a kid who received presents,

The drinks where here now, so I reached into my pocket, grabbed some money, put it on the counter and pushed it towards the girl who Sam was jealous of, I _think_

"Keep the change" I say in some flirty tone, yeah! That will upset Sam,

don't ask I guess this was just some type of revenge, for what? I don't really know,  
I grabbed the drinks and handed the WKD to Sam,

"Keep the change!" She mocked in a voice that I don't even have,

I just rolled my eyes and swigged some of my beer and walked over to the corner, Sam followed behind me,

Eh it was okay, not the best drink in the world, kind of bitter I don't see what alcoholics see in this really,

but Sam's must of tasted nice because after she took a sip she licked her lips and drank some more,

"How's your drink?" I asked curiously, whilst standing in the corner with Sam,

"Well seeing as I'm drinking it, it's pretty nice!" She said sarcastically, flashing me a '_your such a nub_' look,

"Ha ha!" I said plainly, I carried on drinking my bitter beer, and looking around at my surroundings,

"What about your drink?" Sam questioned, whilst looking at me then the bottle,

"It's not that bad, just abit bitter, If I'm honest I don't really se-"

"Whoops don't care" She rudely interrupted as she took a big swig of her drink,

I rolled my eyes kind of irritated,why must she do that?

I strangely felt abit more confident than usual, must be the effect of the alcohol or something,

Suddenly a remix of birthday sex came on this was my chance, I put my drink on a nearby table

"Wanna dance?" I ask all flirty like, I held out my hand in front of Sam,

She raised her eyebrows at me and put her drink next to mine then grabbed my hand and we walked towards the centre of the dance floor pushing past random people,

Once we were at the centre, I decided to do what those other dudes where doing earlier, I walked behind Sam and wrapped my arms around her lower waist and started moving to the beat with her,

This was awesome!, I wanted to mess with her head a little bit, well because she does it to me all the time!

"So am I still boring?" I whispered into her eye, making sure my warm breath tickled her skin,

She shuddered a little bit, this made me smirk, I loved making her shudder!, in the good way of course! Not the bad way, the bad way sucks,

"This isn't what I expected from you Benson" She said in some sexy voice, whilst placing her hands on top of mine,

I just smirked, and carried on rocking to the beat with her,

Then she intertwined her hands with mine, I smiled at this, she smelt nice, she always smells nice, she smelt of a blend of exotic oriental scents...whatever that means,

Suddenly Sam slipped out of my grip and turned to face me,

Ugh, the song was over, well I pretty much failed at messing with her head!

She stood there smirking at me and looking me up and down with those piercing blue eyes of hers,

"What?" I asked curiously, taking a step towards her,

"Oh nothing," She said in that tone where you know it's something,

She flashed me a flirty look and headed back to the table where our drinks were,

I followed after her wondering why she was looking at me like that a couple of moments ago, she was just finishing of her second drink?,

Whoa she can drink pretty fast,

I decided to try and do the same, I picked up my drink I was drinking and necked it back slowly ugh bitterness filled my mouth,

then I picked up my second one and downed it abit faster than the previous one, it wasn't as hard as it looked! You just had to breathe whilst you were doing it, I slammed down my second bottle and let out a slight burp

"Excuse me!" I kind of slurred out, yeah okay I was abit tipsy!,

Sam bursts into fits of laughter, I got this warm fuzzy feeling inside, I got that every time I managed to make her giggle or laugh or just anything that made her smile,

"Wanna have a contest?" She said in a giggly tone,

"What type of contest would that be princess Puckett?" I ask flirtatiously, I took a step towards her,

"A drinking one!" She answered happily, taking a step closer and trailing her finger down my chest,

"You know I'll win right?" I say confidently,

"Don't make me die of laughter!" She says seriously as she looks up at me,

"Let's see then shall we" I said happily,

"We need more drinks, or shots!" Sam requested,

"That means I have to get them dosent it" I said plainly,

"Yup!" She said and she gave me a thumbs up,

I walked towards the bar, once I reached it the same girl served me,

"Can I have 15 shots of vodka and 2 bottles of sambuca?" I said confidently

She widened her eyes at me and turned around to get my drinks,

About a minute later, she returned with a tray of shots and 2 huge bottles of Sambuca,

I got out my money and handed it to her,

"Once again, keep the change!" I said happily,

She gave me an unsure smile and walked off to serve the next person,

I picked up the tray of shots in one and held the bottles of Sambuca in the other, I walked as quick as I could back to the table,

Sam was leaning against the wall, waiting for me happily, she ran over, the bottles of Sambuca and put them on the table,

I put the shots next to the bottles and looked up at Sam with a smile on my face,

"Ready to lose?" I teased whilst picking up a shot,

"Shhhh!" She said,

She picked up a shot and faced me,

"On the count of three" I implied,

"One...Two...Three!" I shouted,

I necked back the shot of pure vodka, then I picked up another and did the same,

Sam was on her third shot? How!

I decided to try and catch up, I was now on my forth shot, and my throat was burning from the vodka! It felt like I was drinking acid,

Sam was on her fifth, how is she even doing this?

I decided to up the game, I picked up 2 shots and necked them back at the same time, my throat was screaming at me,

I was now in lead, I was on my seventh,

with every shot my throat felt like it was being set on fire,

I'd lost count on what number Sam was on,

I picked up 2 again and downed them again, my sight was starting to go blurry, and everything was going slow, but I still managed to carry on, I took one more,

"YESS!" Sam screamed slash slurred,

She finished the last shot, she did her little victory dance and jumped around,

"I let you be winner Puckett!" I slurred, whilst putting the shot glass down,

My throat burned, but it was bearable,

"Suuuuuureee!" She slurred out, then she looked at me and our eyes bored into each other's, there was this silence between us it wasn't awkward or anything though, just a plain silence

So I decided to break it by speaking up,

"Letss drink up this Sambuca!" I ordered, whilst I pointed down towards the 2 bottles of strong alcohol,

"Who made you boss Benson!" Sam teased, she picked up one of the bottles and undid the lid she rested the tip of the bottle on her lips and looked at me with bedroom eyes, then she started to wash down the fluid,

I decided to do the same,

I soon felt the Sambuca flooding into my mouth, it tasted like liquorice with a slight kick of aniseed, it wasn't that bad if I was honest, I guess that's because it wasn't burning my throat like the shots,

I was half way through the bottle when I noticed Sam was finished, her bottle was standing on the table empty, she stood there with a drunk smile plastered on her face,

I came to an end with my drink so I placed it on the table, now I was defiantly drunk, no doubt about it and I'm pretty sure Sam was too!

"I feel bubbly inside!" Sam screamed, she started waving her hands in the air like some type of crazy chick!, but Sam was a crazy chick but that's what I love about her, because she's different from the others, she's just Sam,  
I stood there still trapped in my thoughts, I thought alcohol was supposed to make you do stupid stuff, not think about important things!,

"Hey!, we should head back to the hotel!" I suggested, I didn't want us getting too drunk!,

"Mehhh!" Sam shouted as she stumbled towards the exit, wow she was really drunk I thought as I looked at the ground, what is with all this thinking?

I looked up to find that she had disappeared outside somewhere,

I went after her, pushing past random people again, I received death glares from some people, but they weren't as threatening as Sam's death glates,

I walked outside to find Sam bent over in a corner, as I approached her I could hear her heaving, yep she was throwing up, note to self do not let Sam near Sambuca when were next out,

"Hey, you okay?" I ask in a caring tone, I decided to help her by holding her hair and rubbing her back,

"No-t rea-ly" She managed to choke out between her pukes,

Well that was a stupid question!, she lifted her head up and wiped her mouth with her arm, she stood there still looking dizzy and abit confused, hm suddenly I had an idea!,

"Want me to carry you back?" I offered, I held out my arms to her,  
"Thank you, you life saver!" She said in a tone which confused me, I wasn't sure if she was being serious or teasing me,

I walked towards her, and scooped her up in my arms, I started to walk back to our hotel,

Surprisingly she wasn't that heavy!, not that I thought she was fat or anything!, it's just because she can eat so much so, well that came out wrong,

I was carrying her bridal style, she was sleeping typical Sam, her arms were wrapped around my neck romantically and her head leaned against my hollow chest, this was _nice_

We were at the entrance of the hotel, I kicked open the door and walked towards the elevator, that guy who handed me a condom was giving me a thumbs up and nodding his head,

I smirked and rolled my eyes, I pressed the button and waited for the elevator, it soon came, I stepped inside, still cradling Sam in my arms, I looked down at her she looked adorable! Her eyes were fluttering behind her eye lids, she was dreaming I wonder what about though?, the elevator door slid open and I stepped out,

I walked towards our door, and searched for the keys in my pocket, once I found them I pulled them out and used them to open the door, it was hard because I was still holding Sam,

Once I'd got in the room I kicked the door shut, and walked over to the bed I layed Sam down on the bed, I stroked her face, I couldn't help it! She was just so tempting, she made these cute little snores! She smiled in her sleep so beautiful!,

I walked over to the bedroom and striped off, I was just in my boxers come to think of it I'm in my boxers a lot!, I picked up my clothes, folded them neatly and walked out of the bathroom to find Sam at the sink rinsing her mouth with water,

"Freddie!" She whisper shouted in some type of hyper tone, then she walked over to the bed, yeah she was still drunk!,

"Saam!" I said in the same way she just said my name, I put my clothes in the corner and turned to face her, she was undressing herself, man why am I always in her presence when she's changing!,

"Oh sorry!" I said in an awkward tone, I turned on my heal and faced the wall I awkwardly rubbed my neck,

"Dork, you've seen me undress before! So I don't see why you're facing the wall like some kid who's in trouble or some chizz!" She said in an angry tone,

"Fact!..." I heard her say in a sexy tone, she was stepping closer to me now, I could feel it,

"You have undressed me before.." She said whilst slowly trailing a finger down my spine,

I shivered, ugh no she was teasing me! Not again!,

"And you LOVED it!" She teased as she finished making lines on my bare back,

I didn't reply, I just swallowed it was more of a gulp, damit it was one of those gulps you do when its silent!,

"So why are you not helping me now?" She whined, I turned around to face her, she was so close to me like there was hardly no space between us,

"You're drunk, I'm not going to take advantage of you!" I implied, I looked down at her, she was looking up at me like there was a need in her eyes,

I tried to forget about it, I gently brushed past her and walked towards the bed,

"Hey!" She said as she turned on her heel, ugh she was standing there looking at me in her underwear, why does she do this to me!,

"Remember when we kissed?" She said in a flirty tone, taking a step towards me and looking me up and down,

"How could I forget?" I said dreamily, oh no!, wait now's not the time to flirt with her when she's acting like this,

"Wanna do it again?" She said in that _voice_, it was like she compelled me or something, or maybe I just wanted to kiss her that much,

"What!" I scoffed out, whilst looking up at her, then I broke the eye contact,

"You heard me!" She answered, she was now standing in front of me,

Yeah I heard her all right!, loud and crystal clear!, I just looked up at her again, suddenly I felt her hands pushing me back onto the bed, then I felt her body hit mine now she straddled on top of me, man this was hot! I need to get rid of these thoughts!,

"What are you doing?" I groaned, it wasn't that type of groan! It was just a normal average groan,

"I know you want to!" She implied, whilst leaning towards my lips, this wasn't like her at all, alcohol does strange things to her!,

I turned my head away from her, I wasn't going to take advantage of her, I'm not that type of guy!,

But whatever I did it didn't work!, she grabbed my jaw and made me face her,

She was leaning in and so was I!, no I can't do this!, but I've been waiting so long to taste her lips again!, it was like something took over me!, I don't know maybe it was lust?

I could feel her warm breath against my lips,

Then she pressed her lips against mine, I caressed her face with my hands and flipped her over, so I was on top, I broke the kiss and looked at her face, she was looking up at me _innocently, _I couldn't resist any longer!

I planted a hot steamy kiss on her lips and embraced the taste of her, I deepened the kiss by making it more passionate and rough, I felt her tongue trailing my bottom lip, I knew what she wanted so I opened my mouth and let her explore her new found territory, She also let me do the same to her, our tongues battled for dominance, I let her win of course, our lips parted and they made that sound that they make when you break a kiss,

She was looking up at me biting her lip, then she started to smirk at me, she flipped me over and leaned in, I felt her warm breath tickling my neck, then started to nibble a lose piece of skin, I groaned in pleasure, then Sam rolled of me,

Wait what!, why does she do this?, I'm confused.

"Goodnight Freddie!" Sam said like nothing just happened!, is she completely crazy?.

I was to confused to speak, I turned around to see her climbing under the covers and falling asleep, what the hell?,

I crawled to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers, I tried to go to sleep but it didn't work, why did she randomly stop? Wait have I taken advantage of her? Or maybe the alcohol had some type of effect on her, I feel like a jerk low life loser! I dug my head into the pillow and let out a long frustrated sigh, I need to speak to her about this.

**Not my best work, I kind of didn't really try I was getting tired too!, Im so sorry I haven't updated ive been busy with lotsa stuff:P but yeah! Poor Freddie! Atleast he finally got his kiss!;) do you think he took advantage of Sam? Or do you think Sam took advantage of him what if she wasn't drunk and was just playing mind games with the poor boy? Review!:) and stay tuned for the next chapter that will be aired at random!.**


	10. Lets get physical

**greetings (:, ive got 2weeks of school so ill try to update as much as i can!:)**_  
__**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with icarly cause seddie hasn't happened! _  
**_Freddies pov:

I slowly opened my eyes, at first I thought I was back at home in my bed, then the memories of last night started to flood my mind, Club, Sam, Drinks, Sam, drunk, kissing Sam, then I got this grey miserable feeling in the pit of my stomach,

Not that I didn't enjoy kissing her, it's just I feel like it wasn't the right moment like it was too early or something, ugh I don't know! But I was dreading speaking to _her_, it would be full on awkwardness!,

So I was just lay facing the wall, thinking of stuff but I knew that I eventually had to get out of my pit of brooding, so I sat up. It took all my power to sneak a peek at Sam,

She was still asleep, thank God!.I decided I was going to make a break to the bathroom and shower, I smoothly pulled the covers off myself and carefully crawled over Sam, I'm lucky she's a heavy sleeper!,

As soon as I reached the bathroom I locked the door and turned to face myself in the mirror, my face was longer than a horse's and I had a bit of stubble, I buried my face in my hands and exhaled, I winched my nose at the scent of my breath, it was a strong smell of alcohol,

I had a pee then had a nice warm refreshing shower and brushed my teeth, with a towel wrapped around my waist I walked over to the mirror and put some shaving foam all over my stubble, then I started to shave, when I was about 15 and started getting stubble, I was actually pretty happy about it, but now it's kind of a pain cause well stubble doesn't really suite me,

When I finished shaving I slowly opened the door and peeked out of it, Sam was still sleeping, I sighed in relief. So I walked out of the bathroom and straight over to my suitcase, I grabbed some white shorts, a black tank top and some black and white flip flops,

Then I ran to the bathroom again to change into them, as soon as I was in them, I walked over to the mirror and I put rubbed some random hair product on my hands and started to run my fingers through my hair then I finger combed it so it was in my face, it looked pretty cool,

Then I exited the bathroom, to find that _she _was awake, she was rubbing sleep out of her eyes then she locked eyes with me, she looked abit tired, I'm guessing it was from all the drinking we did, I wondered if she remembered that we traded saliva,

I hadn't noticed that it had been about 4 minutes we were staring at each other, I broke the eye contact and tried to focus on something else, I did one of those coughs you do when it's an awkward moment,

"Hey..." She started off, you could feel the awkwardness in the air, I rubbed my neck and looked at anything I could, I couldn't make eye contact with her,

"Hi.." I said, awkwardly and confused, I couldn't carry on like this forever, I had to confront her about it so that's what I'm going to do,

I trailed over to the bed as slowly as I could, she looked up at me with a suspicious look plastered all over her face, I took a seat next to her, I made sure that I was at an appropriate distance from her.

"Look Sam," I said, glancing into her blue hypnotizing eyes,

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" She answered with a smirk on her face,

"I don't think now's the time for jokes!" I spitted, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I wanted to get my point across,

Her smirk fell and she looked at me with a serious look, she nodded indicating for me to carry on with what I was saying,

"You know what we did last night right?" I asked with curiosity, I quickly broke eye contact my heart was beating like a drum as I waited for a response from her,

"Yeah, um the kissing?" She shrugged, whilst her eyes trailed up and down my body,

"Yeah, the kissing," I chuckled, I started to fiddle with the string that was hanging off my shorts,

"Well, I wanted to apologise for that..." I said with a sigh, I finally looked up into her eyes,

Her eyes squinted as if she was confused, she edged closer to me,

"Why are you saying sorry?" She said with a slight smile, whilst refusing to break the connection our eyes had,

"Because! I feel like I've taken advantage of you because you were drunk and then we go and make out whilst you're in your underwear which I found really hot but now I feel like some douche bag jerk! And now I thi-"

I was cut off by her lips crashing onto mine, it wasn't like the kiss from last night, this one felt more right and real like it belonged, I felt her run her fingers through my hair, I placed my hands on her bare waist, she was still in her underwear from last night,

Then our lips broke and I caressed her tender skin with my hand, that was well, nice but unexpected I guess I should be telling her that now but I need to find out why she kissed me,

"What was that for?" I asked dreamily, I stared at her with a foolish smile plastered on my face,

"Look Freddie, I'm just gonna get to the point, I like you...alot and I can't stop thinking about you, your like a disease that stuck itself in my mind, Ive liked you for awhile now but I need to know if you feel the same way so...do you?" She admitted with sheepish smile,

I was speechless so I just nodded, the girl I've been secretly lusting after feels the same way I do! Now Ive got this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach,

She bit her lip, "So does this mean? That were...you know dating?" She asked,  
"If you want us to be" I answered boldly, I leaned in a little bit,

"Freddie, what did I just tell you?" She asked in that Sam tone where you know she's going to make you look like an idiot,

"Right yeah!, so were dating?" I asked, I almost died at from how fast my heart was beating,

She grabbed my jaw and pulled me in for a kiss, when our lips touched I felt shocks travel through my body, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her tongue slide along my bottom lip,

I knew what she wanted so I granted her access to the inside of my mouth, we battled for dominance I let her win like always, I felt her arms unwrap from my neck and grab onto my tank top, she started to slide it off, our _lips_ still connected,

I helped her remove it, and when it was off it was carelessly flung onto the floor somewhere, I decided to take charge, I grabbed both sides of her waist with my hands and fell backwards with her, I rolled over so I was on top, our hands intertwined and our lips broke, we were both gasping for air,

But once we'd caught our breath we were back at it again, I trailed hot steamy kisses down her neck and back up again, then I started to nibble on a loose piece of skin, she moaned in pleasure at this, her face went red and she started to blush, I'd never heard her moan like that before, I had to admit it was pretty hot.

Her hands trailed down my chest, stomach and eventually reached the waistband of my shorts, I was already turned on by now, her hands played with the waistband of my shorts, whilst her legs wrapped around my waist, I started to kiss her lips again, her hand was close to...well yeah you know what I mean, I think she was going to touch it, I grabbed her hand that was abit to close and bought it to my neck, where she moved it to my head and started running it through my hair,

It's not that I didn't want her to, um you know 'touch' me, but we've only just entered this relationship and I don't want us getting physical too early, I'm not the type of guy who pushes a girl into things,

As we were deeply kissing, my phone started to ring, I groaned and slowly broke the kiss, she unwrapped her legs from my waist whilst I got up of the bed and picked up the phone,

"Hello?" I harshly answered,

"Oh, is now a bad time?" A familiar voice echoed through the phone, _Carly _

"Oh, no" I lied "what's up?" I asked in a more friendly tone,

"Me and Spencer are at the lobby in your hotel!" She answered in an excited tone,

"Oh, wait how do you know what hotel were at?, I don't remember telling you" I asked in a quizzical tone,

"Come on, you think Sam would stay at some, I don't know caravan site?, I can read her like a book!" She replied,

"Eh, your right there!" I said casually shrugging my shoulders,

"Okay, well Sam's just getting ready, I'll come meet you guys in the lobby!" I said in a happy tone,

"Alright cya soon!" And with that she put the phone down, I turned to see Sam looking at me,

"Who was that?" She asked with a confused look on her face,

"It was Carly, she's in the lobby with Spence, I'm gonna go get them, I think you should get ready, it would be awkwa-"

"Yeah, yeah!, I'm going don't get your panties in a twist!" She interrupted as she walked past me slapped my face then disappeared into the bathroom,

_Okay then_, I thought to myself.

I walked down to the lobby where I saw Carly sitting with Spencer who was making a paper aeroplane out of a magazine, I let out a quiet chuckle, I kind of missed Spencer's childish ways,

As soon as they saw me, they raised from their seats and ran towards me with open arms, we had a group hug in the middle of the lobby it was nice,

"Hey!" I said finally, as we broke the hug,

"FREDDIE!" Spencer shouted, whilst waving his hands in the air,

I couldn't help but laugh, it was like Carly was the mature one and he was the child who she looked after,

"How are you guys?" I asked with care, whilst I walked towards the elevator with them,

"Were good, what about you?" Carly answered, slash asked,

"I'm pretty good thanks," I said, whilst smiling fact, I was fantastic the fact that me and Sam are dating has made me ecstatic,

We stepped into the elevator and stood there,

"I can't believe you and Sam ran away to California together!" Spencer let out at random, whilst attempting to fly the aeroplane in the lift,

"Yeah, but it's been fun, it's a shame this is the last day!" I admitted, whilst pulling a slightly confused face at Spencer,

"Well! I wish you guys would have taken me with you! I was stuck at school, covering for you!" Carly said whilst frowning,

"Yeah, sorry about that" I said in a friendly tone, whilst cracking my knuckles,

"Ew," Carly winced,

I rolled my eyes, the elevator doors opened up and I lead the way to our apartment,

"So what did you guys do whilst you where here?" Spencer questioned,

All the events of what happened started to fill my mind, and all of a sudden I was brooding again, then I snapped out of it and decided to answer Spencer's question,

"Well, we went to restaurants, the beach, clubs, we didn't really have enough time to explore this place, I'm pretty sure if we had more time we would of done alot more" I said with a smile,

"You guys went to clubs!, the beach! I really hate you guys right now!" Carly yelled with a frown,

I just chuckled as I opened the apartment door, the room was pretty tidy fact it looked like Sam hadn't even been here, I chuckled at my thought,

Sam was sitting on the bed with MY pear phone, her head shot up faster than the speed of light and she cracked a huge smile then she got up and pushed past me, ran to Carly and gave her a huge hug,

"I've missed you so much!" Sam muffled, yeah I guess it's because her face was dug into Carly's shoulder,

"Same here!, I wish I came here sooner!" She admitted, whilst Sam broke the hug,

She had that smirk on her face, as if she was about to do something,

"I know!, I was going to come get you! But Freddie said No just leave her!" Sam lied, my face dropped like a sack of potatoes, why would she say that?

"That's not true! I swear to god Carly! She's lying!" I said in fear that I would lose one of my best friends due to Sam's lying skills,

"I know, I know! It doesn't matter anyway!"Carly said with a friendly smile,

I sighed in relief, and scratched my back

"Okay well me and Spencer are gonna go wait in the lobby for you guys! Don't take too long!" Carly announced,

And then they were out of the room, leaving me and Sam alone,

"Why lie like that?" I asked puzzled, taking a step closer to her,

"Oh, I was bored so yeah!" She admitted whilst she looked up at me,

"You endangered mine and Carly's friendship out of boredom?" I ask slightly amused as I put my hands on her waist,

"Yup" She said plainly and wrapped her arms around my neck,

I smirked and connected my lips with hers, it was a long passionate kiss, then she started to deepen the kiss by slipping her tongue in my mouth and closing the body space between us,

I pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I trailed kisses down her tender neck, she moaned a little, it felt good when I made her moan in pleasure, I know what you're thinking 'Freddie you pervert' but I don't care!,

It was starting to get heated, then I remembered that Spencer and Carly were waiting for us down in the lobby, I sighed in disappointment,

"What's wrong?" She asked as she leaned against the wall gasping for air,

"Carly and Spencer are waiting for us in the lobby, we should go before they think something's up" I said, whilst licking my chapped lips,

"Ugh, alright" She said defeated, but as I turned to walked away she grabbed me,

"This is unfinished business Benson!" She smirked,

I just gave her a flirty smile, and opened the door for her and she slapped me as she walked past, even though were in a relationship, we still have our little fights!,

We were soon down in the lobby where Carly and Spencer were waiting, we walked over to them and they looked at us,

"Took you guys long enough!, what were you doing having some type of heated make out session!" Carly said in an annoyed tone,

My eyes went wide and I quickly shook my head, maybe too quick?, but I knew I shouldn't speak or I would of stuttered!,

"Get real Carly!, I would never do that!" Sam objected, she gave me a look to tell me that she was lying,

"Whatever you say!, and wait whoa, Freddie why are your_ lips_ chapped?" She asked at random,

**OOOOOOOOoooooo whats Freddie gonna say to that! I don't know how I feel about this chapter it's not my best work! But hey! At least there finally together, but this is barley the beginning as I said it is the everyday life of Fredward Benson!(: I'm not sure whether I should make their relationship public or secret? Because there's been so many ooooo lets have a secret relationship! Stories, so tell me what you think I should do in your reviews**


	11. Vanilla ice cream! with all the sauces

**greetings (:, ive got 2weeks of school so ill try to update as much as i can!:) and I read your reviews! And yeah the whole comma thing is some habbit but ill try to tone it down and add full stops! But i make no promise's...anyway chapter 11 enjoy! Yeah but just before you read, I'd say that is is quite a heated chapter ALOT of saliva swapping and stuff..anyway enjoy!**_  
__**Disclaimer: do you see seddie no thought not i dont own icarly _  
**_  
Freddies pov:

Oh no, what was I gonna say 'oh yeah there chapped because I pinned Sam again the wall and sucked her face off' pft yeah right.

"Um, well..I've been biting my lips! Yeah and the cold air has made them go chapped!" I said shooting Carly a persuading smile,

"But its summer here? And its California?" She questioned, suspicion was written all over her face.

"Oh my god look its Justin Bieber!" Sam screamed and pointed towards the entrance,

I turned to look it was just some dude who had hair like Justin Bieber and wore some cool shades. I turned back to Carly but she was nowhere in sight but then I heard a loud band and a grunt along with Carly saying oh my god,

Sam was on the floor having some type of laughing spasm and Spencer ran over to Carly helping her up of the floor and he was still holding his paper aeroplane,

I decided to help Sam up of the floor, once she was up I brushed all the bits of dirt of her short shorts but she jabbed my hands away,

"I can't believe you just made Carly jump some random dude, what is it with chicks and Justin Bieber?" I asked out of curiosity.

I put my hands in my pocket and looked down at Sam who was about to give me her response,

"I don't know I don't even like the dude but I have to admit he's gotten hot, at first I thought he was gross but now he's 'matured' and his voice is sexy along with his face." She explained whilst she put air quotes around the word mature,

I suddenly remembered when she called me 'Jb' when I had my hair in my face and she just told me she thinks he's hot so now I'm going to make her blush.

"Hey, remember when you were licking the cupcakes at Carly and you called me Justin Bieber? You just said you think Justin Bieber is hot so that must have been your secret way of telling me that I'm hot right?" I asked with a smirk written all over my lips,

She slapped me in the face, hard.

"Ugh I swear to god sometimes you have a rock for a brain." She said plainly.

She cleared her throat and I gave her a confused look whilst rubbing my face,

"I've already told you that I have liked you for a long time, no it wasn't a hint I was just teasing you! And of course I think your hot or I wouldn't be dating you, you nerd." She whisper/shouted.

I was about to reply but then I felt a sharp stabbing pain in the back of my head, I started to rub the source of where the pain was coming from, Sam gave me a confused look and I turned around confused but I only saw Spencer standing there with an innocent smile.

I looked down and there was a paper aeroplane at my feet, I chuckled and picked it up then threw it back to him then he ran after it like a toddler.

"And they called it puppy loooveeee" Sam sung as she stepped by my side.

"Huh?" I asked confused then she pointed her finger to the spot where Carly had fell onto the dude who she believed was Justin Bieber,

They were stood together talking and they were both smiling like idiots, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a blueberry and gave it to her, she smiled all goofy like and was probably typing in her pin.

"Good for her." I said happily whilst smiling,

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

Once Carly and her mystery guy had finally gotten away from each other she came running towards us,

"His names Ryan, he's the same age as me, he works at the beach, which means I'll get to see him topless if we persuade Spencer to let us stay a little bit longer and when I say that I mean maybe a day or two..." Carly explained barley taking any breaths but she said the last part quietly.

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged!" Sam said whilst Carly clung onto her arm jumping up and down making weird girly noises.

"But what about school, I mean isn't it ba-" I was cut off by Sam's elbow making contact with my ribs,

I groaned in pain but managed to keep my posture, I gave Sam the most evilest look I could but it must of looked stupid because she began to laugh,

"So where are we going today ladies?" I said weakly whilst I aided my ribs,

"Beach...Ryan...topless..." Carly said dreamily whilst staring into the distance.

"Okay then I guess we're going to the beach?" It came out more as a question,

"Well you should go get a hotel room and get changed into beach material, me and Superdork will wait down here for you!" Sam ordered,

I gave her one of those 'I can't believe you looks',

"You just can't resist tormenting me can you! Even when were in a relationship!" I playfully teased but she shot me a 'shut up' look, we hadn't really discussed our relationship much but I could tell she wasn't ready to go public just yet but I don't care I'm just happy that she's _mine_.

"Sorry" I whispered,

Carly walked towards the elevator giving us a thumbs up as she walked past, I guess it was because Spencer trailed behind her dragging the suitcases. I could have helped but they would be gone for about 10 or 15 minutes and for those minutes I would be alone with Sam and every second with her counts.

When they finally disappeared behind the elevator door I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her towards the toilets. Once we were there we stood outside the doors,

"What are you doing?" She asked shocked at my confidence,

"Take your pick!" I said whilst I pointed to both the doors.

"Wait what do you mean? Oh I see, okay well the girls obviously guys toilets smell of pee!" She explained,

I stepped behind her and she turned around and shot me a confused look.  
"You need to check if there's anyone in there, I don't want to get locked up for being some type of peeking tom." I implied.

She just rolled her eyes and opened the door slowly and popped her head in then she pulled it out again,

"Cost is all clear" She said flirtatiously, I was about to respond but then she grabbed the waistband of my shorts and pulled me into the toilets and we entered a stall then locked the door.

As soon as the door was locked she crashed her lips onto mine, I let her tongue enter my mouth and we battled for dominance but this time I _w_on. I pushed her against the stall wall and closed the body space between us, she instantly wrapped her legs around my waist. I slid my hands under her top and trailed my hands up and down her hot bare skin; I felt her moan into my mouth.

She broke the kiss and slowly trailed her tongue from my ear to my collar bone, I groaned in pleasure and she leaned her head against the wall and bit her lip she looked so sexy when she did that, I smirked at her but then she wrapped her legs around tighter and I groaned, my heart was beating way faster than usually.

Now it's time for some revenge I thought to myself as I leaned in to her neck and started to kiss all around it looking for the part that was extremely sensitive and would make her scream out my name, whoa where did that come from? Hormones..

Looks like I found it because her breathing hitched and she started letting out little moans it sounded like she was trying to fight them off, then she turned the tables on me.

I felt her push herself against me _hard_, I let out a sharp moan,

"Sam" I mumbled whilst she planted wet kisses on my collar bone, I took a deep breath and then heavily realised it.

Then all hell broke loose I heard the door open and footsteps leading towards the mirror,

I saw Sam was about to speak to I slammed my hand onto her mouth, she shot me a confused look but then I silently told her to 'shh'.

I unclinged myself from her and peeked out of the gap in the stall door,

"holy crap" I whispered outloud, I felt Sam poke my back and I slowly turned around to face her.

"Who is it" She mimed, with a suspicious look on her face,

"Carly" I mimed back and Sam's eyes nearly popped out of her skull then she pushed me out of the way to look.

"Holy shit" Sam cursed I gave her a shocked look and flicked her nose,

"Sam!" I whisper shouted,

She just rolled her eyes and leaned against the stall wall with a frown on her face, I jabbed her arm and she looked up at me.

"What's up?" I mimed, then she leaned into my ear it sent shivers through my body,

"Our make out session was just about to reach a whole new level" She teased,

I took a deep breath as she leaned back against the wall, I peeked out the gap again Carly was still there! Apply makeup ugh she's going to take another 10 minutes or something.

Then I had a brilliant Idea!.

I searched for my phone that was buried in my pocket somewhere then when I found it I pulled it out, put it on silent and started to text Carly,

**To: Carly  
Meet me and Sam outside of the hotel the  
mud path We r waiting to  
go 2 the beach:)**

Sent!.

All of a sudden I heard the voice of Justin Bieber blasting from what I assumed was Carly's phone it said:

"_Hey this is Jb telling you that you've got a text, so check your phone"_

I have no clue where she even got that from!, but I heard her footsteps lead to the door and then it closed.

I sighed in relief I was just about to open the door but then Sam grabbed me and kissed me hungrily I groaned but I had to pull away and get there before Carly did.

I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her out of the toilets I saw that there was a back door so we ran towards it and out of it.

We made it to the mud path that was outside the hotel just in time. Carly walked around the corner and gave us both weirded out looks,

"What?" We both said at the same time,

"Okay, Freddie why do you have make out hair, Sam why is your top creased and why are both of your lips chapped?" Carly asked with a huge smirk.

I was about to speak but then Sam took charge,

"Okay, I wouldn't really call that make out hair I think it's more of an 'I got my ass kicked by the one and only Sam Puckett' hair and like I said I kicked his ass that's why his tops creased and for my top he attempted to fight back but failed epicly! And I don't know why we both have chapped lips must be something in the water!" She lied, wow she's good at that!,

"You two fight like a married couple!" Carly smirked as she walked towards the beach.

Me and Sam gave each other flirty looks behind her back then we caught up with her.

"So what's up with you and the Justin Bieber look alike?" Sam teased whilst staring into the distance,

"I don't know!, I can't really say anything because we barley know each other but when I'm with him it's like we have some sort of connection and the eye sex we have is just I can't even put it into words Sam!" Carly squealed,

"Wow you guys are only on eye sex?" Sam questioned.

"We'd be doing ALOT more if we were dating, trust me!" Carly added with a wink.

"Don't wanna know!" I implied as I raised my hand and walked in front of them,

they just giggled at me so I decided to carry on walking. Eventually after 5 or 10 minutes of walking we reached the beach, it was hot out here hotter than the last time me and Sam came here, I looked over at a beach beach shack and that dude who Carly was nuts about was there with a towel around his waist and he was on his blueberry,

I turned on my heel to tell Carly that her lover boy was there but it seemed like she already knew because she had a blush on her face and looked up at him whilst holding her blackberry, what is it with people and blueberries? I think pear phones are way better!.

"Go get him!" Sam commanded as she playfully pushed Carly towards the beach shack,

"I'm going, I'm going!" Carly answered, she slowly made her way to the shack and Ryan there waiting for her with the biggest grin on his face. They started to talk and started to do one of those shy giggles you get the point!,

Well seeing as Carly was probably going to spend about an hour with the Ryan dude, I wanted to talk to Sam about _our_ relationship.

"Sam?" I asked in a serious tone and turned to face her,

"Freddie?" She answered with a flirty tone,

"Walk with me?" I smiled holding out my hand in front of her.

"Sure" She smiled shyly and grabbed my hand then she violently squeezed it! Why? I have no clue,

I just gave her a weirded out look and we walked along the beach hand in hand, we didn't speak we just took in the environment around us, it was nice. As we were walking Sam's stomach made some type of rumble/ roar I couldn't help but laugh,

"Aw would Sammy like some food?" I said in a baby voice, that earned me a slap with Sams free hand,

"Yes, yes she would!" Sam mimicked with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes, luckily we were close to an ice cream stand, I let go of Sam's hand and turned to her.

"What flavour princess Puckett?" I said in some type of romantic voice,

"Vanilla extra large with every single sauce obviously!" She said like she ate it every day,

I just smirked and went over to the ice cream stand and bought what she wanted, but the guy looked at me like I was some type of animal but I didn't care as long as Sam got what she wanted, thats all that mattered.

I walked over to her, she was sat on a step so I took a seat next to her and handed her the ice cream, her face lit up and she started to lick the sauce off, bad thoughts filled my head instantly.

I just watched her, it didn't take her long to finish! About a minute or two and it was a big ice cream! I decided now was a good time to talk about our relationship, I took a deep breath and tapped her shoulder.

"You tapped?" She said in that sweet voice she has,

"Yeah, look Sam I need to talk to you about our relationship" I said seriously whilst looking in her deep blue eyes,

Her face grew serious and she fully turned towards me and leaned in a bit,

"I think, that we should tell Carly and go public" I said with unknown confidence whilst I put my hand on top of hers,

"But I love the sneaking around! It gives me a rush!" She said in an excited tone,

"Sam, please? I love the sneaking around as much as I love you but I really want people to know that your _mine_" I admitted whist giving her a 'I'm telling the truth' smile.

She sighed and looked at the floor, as if she was making her choice then she looked up at me and did a shy smile,

"Okay Freddie, I'll go public with you" She agreed whilst biting her lip,

I smiled with joy and raised my hand to her face and caressed it then I leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss, it lasted for about 15 seconds then she pulled away.

I looked at her with a confused look written all over my face,

"How are we going to spill this to Carly?" She asked whilst licking her lips,

I hadn't thought about that one, maybe we could sit her down and tell her? Yeah that could work but she'd probably freak out like the time when she found out me and Sam kissed.

"Um..I don't know?" I said, it was like I was asking her for a solution. She rolled her eyes then a devilish smirk appeared on her face and that's when I knew that she had an idea,

"You have an idea don't you?" I said with laughter in my voice,

"Cheya I do!" She answered proudly whilst standing up and walking back to the beach shack,

I got up and ran after her, I couldn't wait to see how she was going to break this to Carly but at the same time there was also a bit of fear in the pit of my stomach.

Once we'd reached the beach Sam walked straight over to Carly whilst I just stood there like some loner stalker dude. Carly was hanging out with Ryan like I said was! But then Sam grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over to me,

"Sam! that was so rude of you, you didn't even give Ryan a reason of why I was leaving! Now he's just stood there looking adorable like some lost puppy!, what do you want?" Carly asked in a annoyed tone,

"Watch this" Sam said as she turned to me with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me closer

"Watch wha- oh my god." Carly was cut off by the sight of me and Sam locking lips,

I kissed back then placed my hands on her waist then pulled her closer to me I was just about to get my tongue involved but then Sam pulled away.

"Me and the dork are in a relationship!" Sam said like it was nothing,

"Oh so that was your plan!" I said like some idiot whilst putting my hands in my pocket, Sam just rolled her eyes at me,  
"You and him? Together? I knew it!" Carly said in joy whilst doing some little shrieking noise,

"Wait you knew? How!" I asked curiously whilst pulling a suspicious face at her.

"Oh come on! The chapped lips, creased tops, make out hair and chapped lips! You think I'm that stupid!" She smirked,

"We kind of did make it obvious..." I agreed whilst looking at Sam dreamily she just punched me in the gut and I groaned in pain, then I grabbed her and put my arms around her waist and she laughed at me,

"Well then...I'm gonna go back over to Ryan now.." Carly implied whilst sliding away,

"Ask him out already!" Sam whined whilst we broke apart,

"I want to bu-" Carly was cut off by Sam dragging her over to Ryan who was sitting on a sun bed watching Carly, he was obviously into her.

I just watched as Ryan stood up and Sam spoke whilst Carly was still in her grip then Ryan nodded and I heard Carly scream with happiness then they hugged, then Sam walked towards me.  
"There going on a date tonight! This means we'll be left alone..." Sam said in a seductive voice as she trailed her finger down my chest,

I leaned in to her ear and she shivered as my breath tickled her skin,

"That sounds amazing" I whispered in my sexy voice as placed my hands on the back of her thighs,

She bit her lip and turned around to check on Ryan and Carly, Carly was making her way over to us as Ryan watched her walk away.

"Let's get back to the hotel!" Carly commanded as she ran in front of us towards the mud path that leads back to the hotel so me and Sam followed after her holding each other's hand.

Once we reached the hotel me and Sam knew that Carly was going straight to her room to get ready for her date with Ryan so we went straight to our room. I hardly got a chance to close our apartment door because Sam attacked me.

I crashed my lips on Sam's and instantly slid my tongue into her mouth, we explored each other's mouths whilst I wrapped my arms around her waist then she grabbed me by my collar and we walked over to the bed our lips still connected the whole way then we both fell onto the bed and she crawled on top of me and resumed kissing me.

My hands roamed freely around her body, I decided to explore her back so I slid my hands under her shirt feeling her soft tanned skin it felt so good underneath my finger tips so I trailed them up her back until they reached her bra strap then I trailed them back down.

I felt her grab my shirt and start to pull on it, so that meant she must have wanted it off so I broke our kiss and started to pull my shirt over my head, I could hear her gasping for air whilst she waited for my shirt to come off. Once it was off it was flung somewhere in the room, she leaned in and started kissing my neck then she went down to my collar bone then my chest.

She placed her hands on my stomach and roughly rubbed it, I think she liked the feeling of my 6 Pac or something she started to plant hot kisses on my chest then she headed back up to my neck again.

Since I had my top off it would only be fair if hers came off to so I started to pull on her shirt then she stopped kissing my neck and sat up then started to pull her shirt off, her stomach was perfect it was tanned and toned she looked beautiful and her shirt was only halfway off!, then when it was fully off I nearly died! She was _perfect_ I couldn't resist I flipped her over and instantly started to plant wet kisses all over her stomach and she moaned with pleasure.

But I didn't get to kiss her stomach for long because Sam likes to be in charge! So she flipped me back over and did what I was doing only moments ago to her stomach to mine, it felt good so I couldn't help but let out a groan or two! Then she started to go down lower eventually she reached the waist band of my shorts, I felt her hand tug on them she wanted them off too?.

I slid my shorts of so now I was only in my boxers, like I said before it would only be fair if she took another item of clothing off, so I began to pull on her short shorts she let out a slight giggle and began to unbutton them, then she slid out of them so now we were both in our underwear.

It was beginning to turn into a very heated make out session she resumed kissing my stomach then she licked all the way from my lower stomach to my collar bone, wow that felt really good then she started to nibble on my neck but then she went back to where she was before my lower stomach but she went lower until she reached the waistband of my boxers!, what was she planning on doing?.

I felt her teeth bite on the waistband she pulled it, not down or anything but just bit on it then swung her head back, she's such a tease! As she was tugging on my waistband the most worst thing in the world happened.

The hotel door opened!. 


	12. Salted popcorn

**AHHHH! im so sorry this is an epicly late chapter, I kinda lost hope in the whole seddie thing and i've been REALLY busy with life lately, but my spark has returned you know why? Because of IOMG! AHHHH did you see the episode?:D *dies then comes back to life* THAT EFFING KISS WAS AMAZING GAHHHHHHHHHH i was screaming and making weird noises at 1am ri8fyhjugy lost it there for a moment sorry! its cute that Freddie was there for sam:] i got so carried away i made a video! Check it out please:D **.com/watch?v=qeqVj2VPH2I&lc=&feature=inbox **awww anyway CHAPTER12**_  
__**Disclaimer: I got nuffin to do with icarleh expect if this story gets discovered and dan makes it into a episode that'd be hot _  
**_  
Freddies pov:

Me and Sam broke apart faster than the speed of light, Sam scrambled underneath the covers I guess it was because she didn't want anyone to see her in her underwear I don't know? My head snapped up and I nearly died at the sight of the person who was standing in the door way.

"FREDWARD BENSON! WHAT IS THIS! YOU IN BED WITH THAT, THAT BEAST!" My _mother_ screamed how could she shout like that and now damage her voice box?,

"Mom! I can explain seriously! And first of all Sam is not a beast!" I made sure I said the last part extra loud! I turned to look at Sam and she flashed me a 'thank you' smile,

"Stop smiling at each other!, explain to me what the heck is going on here? Your going to need a tick bath I'm going to check your hair for lice! And you're no longer allowed to wear normal underwear your back on the anti Bactria ones!" She ordered whilst covering her eyes as I stood up from the bed.

I couldn't take this anymore! She needs to stop treating me like some baby!,

"Look Mom! You need to stop okay? Stop treating me like I'm 5 years old! I'm old enough to make my own choices and no I'm not taking anymore tick baths!, I don't have lice! And I am wearing whatever underwear I want!, how did you even find me!" I yelled in my most scariest voice,

"Excuse me? How dare you! And I have this tra- um a mother always knows where her son is okay and I wont allow you to be with her! God knows all the things you've been up too! Its a good thing I got in before she pulled your pants do-" She went on but she was interrupted,

"I wasn't going to pull his pants down Crazy! I was just teasing him..." Sam explained like it was no biggie, my Moms face looked mortified.

"Me and Sam! We are in a relationship! But were not intimate yet so you can calm down! My love life has nothing to do with you okay so stay out of it! I like Sam! Alot okay and just because you don't like the fact that were an item doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of her for your pleasure! So get a grip Mom! And also get out of the room!" I yelled, my throat was starting to hurt!

She looked hurt for a second but then quickly brushed it off she just made some little 'Hmph' sound then stormed out of the room and made sure she slammed the door,

Sam got out of bed and walked over to me then wrapped her arms around my neck and we embraced each other,

"You okay?" Sam asked with a caring tone in her voice whilst I placed my hands on her waist and bought her closer,

"Yeah, I'm okay she couldn't baby me forever and I've been dying to tell her straight for a long time" I admitted whilst kissing her neck,

"At least she knows were dating!" Sam said in a cheerful tone whilst I broke the hug if that's what you want to call it?.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle and smile,

"You always know how to make a dull moment a little bit brighter" I happily said whilst scratching my back,

"Of course I do! I am your girlfriend after all" She added with a wink then she scoped around the room looking for her shorts and walked over to them and slid them on.

I decided to sling on a tank top so I walked over to my rucksack and pulled one out then slid it on. Maybe now was a good time to get a shower,

"Hey I'm gonna go take a shower! That means you have to get ready! Cause I'm taking you out" I implied whilst walking towards the bathroom,

"Whatever!" I heard Sam reply as I shut the bathroom door.

I stripped until I was in my birth suit then turned on the shower. Once I got into it I started to think of where I was going to take Sam, I'll just take her on a nice simple date to the movies! But what film there was no point in wanting to see a horror because we all know Sam isn't the type of girl who gets all shaky and dives into your chest at the sight of blood,

We can just decided once we get there, it's better than doing that I'll probably pick the wrong one and then we'll start arguing and I'm in no mood for that.

After my shower I got two towels and wrapped one around my waist and used the other to dry my hair until it was damp. I stood in front of the mirror and checked myself out, I looked alright! But the fact that I was having my hair in my face all the time was getting to me I wanted something new.

So I stood there for about 10 minutes thinking of styles then the perfect one popped into my head, the Taylor Launter style! It's perfect. Once I found the hair gel I immediately started to style it and then when it was done I had to admit I looked pretty cool so now that my hair was all done I opened the bathroom door the first thing I saw was Sam jumping around the room like she was in her own little world,

She had my pear phone in her hands with earphones connected to her ears, from the sound of it she was listening to 'Your love is my drug' I couldn't help but smile I would of took a picture or recorded it but then I remembered that she had my phone!.

She turned around and her eyes widened then I saw a blush creep up to her cheeks turning them a rosy colour, she looked cute,

"It's at times like this I wish my eyeballs recorded things!" I said smoothly whilst walking past her and towards the wardrobe to get some clothes, I couldn't just go to the cinemas in my towel! That wouldn't be very healthy.

"Whatever nerd! But dude, your hair looks hot." She said as she walked towards the bathroom,

I was about to reply but I the door close, so I opened the wardrobe and got out some clothes and slinged them on.

I was wearing a purple shirt, black jeans and purple vans I looked pretty sharp! So all I could do now was gather up my stuff for tonight and sit on the bed waiting for Sam to appear out the bathroom and that's what I did.

I'd been waiting for Sam for about 15 minutes or so then my head shot up once I heard the door open and it was a sight for sore eyes.

Her towel was short _very_ short, there was water dripping down her long tanned legs which may I say made her look very appetizing, her hair was damp but still stuck to her skin and she was revealing alot of cleavage.

I realized that I was staring so I tried my best to distract myself by fiddling with a loose piece of string that was hanging of my jeans,

"Awww does fudge face like what he sees?" She teased whilst selecting matching black and purple underwear,  
I was deciding whether to play it cool by replying with a 'Why yes he does' or to just stay quiet. I was unsure what to do even though we were in a relationship she should still have privacy!,

I couldn't stop myself from looking up and if I'm honest I think I picked the perfect time to look up, wait no that was the horny side of me speaking...anyway yeah she was in her underwear she picked out only moments ago and it looked hot _extremely_ hot, she must of noticed me staring again because she decided to speak up,

"You know Freddie, we are boyfriend and girlfriend you can look and touch as much as you want that is what couples do!" She added with a wink whilst she applied moisture riser to her legs,

"Yeah but don't you think it's kind of strange if I just sit here gawping at you whilst you apply moisture riser to your legs?" I replied with a smirk whilst I shifted uncomfortably,

"Nope! I'd do the same to you! Fact I'd probably do more!" She said as if it was no biggie; she closed the cap on the bottle of moisture riser and put it back in her bag and turned to face me,

I raised my eyebrows and thought of all the things that she'd do to me all types of thoughts were now filling my mind and I could tell I had a cheeky smile on my face,

"What are you thinking about? Oh no wait let me guess! Laptop chargers, video cameras, space, all those nerdy things you love?" She said with a smirk whilst holding out a finger for everything she said,

I stood up and walked towards her, a cheeky smile still plastered on my face,

"You really thing all those things can make me smile like that?" I said in a husky tone,

Her eyes widened it was as if she just discovered what I was thinking about, she slipped her clothes on and quickly combed through her hair,

"Anyway, hurry up I'm getting impatient!" I whined whilst leaning against the door,

"Okay okay! I'm ready now calm it nerd" She shot back as she faced me,

She was wearing black short shorts and a long black t-shirt with white paint splattered over it along with black all stars, ah black suited her well made her look hot!,

She started to walk past me so I decided to do the classic 'you look hot' whistle she turned around with a smirk on her face,

"Is it just me or do you smell cheese?" She laughed out  
"Ah I make myself laugh" she said in between her laughs,

"Hey! I was trying to compliment you! But fine forget it..." I looked down at the ground and fake pouted,

"Awww what do I have to do to stop you from pouting? You look like your trying to be a vampire again" She teased,

"Hmmm," I said whilst rubbing my chin and staring at the ceiling "A kiss maybe?" I flirted whilst looking into her clear blue eyes,

She rolled her eyes and grabbed onto my shoulders then went on her tip toes until her mouth reached mine, and once it did I placed my hands on her waist and began to respond,

I was just about to put my tongue on her lower lip but then she pulled away and winked at me, I sighed a little bit disappointed that we didn't use tongues but at least i got to kiss her!.

We leaved the hotel and walked into the town hand in hand, there must be a cinema around here somewhere what type of town doesn't have a cinema? Being the nerd I am I decided to use my pear phone to locate one I stopped and reached into my pocket with my free hand and pulled it out,

"What are you doing?" Sam asked whilst hovering over my shoulder looking down at the screen,

"I'm using the app I downloaded to locate a cinema!" I smiled whilst gently tapping on the letters,

"Jeez Benson how many apps can you get on that thing?" She joked and let out a slight chuckle,

"Over a hundred, 32gb the battery lasts ALLL day I also got this app where I can get wi-fi where ever I am! I can put as much stuff as-"I was cut off..Obviously,

"You know, I was starting to think Gibby was more geekier than you but after hearing you say all that you just pushed him back down to the bottom of the list, I really need to get you a crown or some chizz!" She explained whilst a smile started to creep up on her face,

I just rolled my eyes in response and waited for my search results to appear, and once they did I squeezed her hand to let her know that we were on the move again.

After about 10 minutes of walking we finally reached the movies! There was posters of all the new movies in plastic cases hammered to the wall outside the entrance, me and Sam walked towards them and looked at them,

There was a couple that caught my eye like Sucker punch the girls were hot! And the name kind of reminded me of me and Sam for some strange reason, Black swan do I really have to tell you why? Hey I am a growning teen after all! And the adjustment bureau it looked very interesting and I'd seen the trailer!,

I looked at Sam who had her thinking face on as she stared at the posters, I observed her for awhile I noticed that she'd bite her lip once in awhile as if she was stuck between picking one or the other.

She finally broke out of her daze and spoke up,

"What do you wanna see?" She questioned whilst squashing my thumb with her own,

I decided not to tell her what I really wanted to see I have the feeling she'd bite me or something so I said the most appropriate one,

"The adjustment bureau looks pretty good if I'm honest!" I smiled whilst attempted to squash her thumb back...it didn't work,

She smiled and nodded, so we walked into the movies there wasn't much of a queue so we got our tickets and I turned to face Sam,

"Because I'm such an awesome boyfriend I'm going to buy you any food you want, so what would you like princess Puckett?" I charmingly asked whilst swinging our hands back and forth a little bit,

"Large bucket of salted popcorn, a mix of candy, chocolate and the biggest fat shakes they have!" She ordered,

I was shocked! She didnt even have to think about it she just said it like she already knew I was going to buy her food! Wait did she know that?.

After ordering Sam's 'snacks' and some for myself we both walked into the theatre and took our seats they were right at the back which I thought was great! Sam shuffled around abit,

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly confused as I placed my drink in the cup holder attached to the chair,

"I'm getting myself comfortable!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world whilst she leaned her head further towards my shoulder until it was rested there,

"You know, you don't have to make up excuses to lean on my shoulder, we are a couple" I teased whilst I wrapped my arm around her shoulder,

"Dude, be quiet before I stuff popcorn in your nose again" She shot back and that shut me up I remember the last time she did that all the salt up my nose, I flinched at the memories.

About 30 minutes into the film I could tell Sam was getting bored and irritated because she kept fidgeting to be honest so was I the film was quite a letdown! ,

"Sam?" I whispered whilst turning my head slightly towards her,

"Nerd?" She answered as if we were the only ones in the cinema,

"Are you bored?" I asked curiously whilst running my finger up and down her arm, this caused her to giggle I think it was the cutest sound I'd ever heard,

"Yes" She between her giggles she took her head off my shoulder and leaned into my ear,

"But I have an idea to make things fun" She whispered as she placed her hand on my lap and started to nibble on my earlobe.

Ahhh it felt great I decided to play along by answering her question,

"And what would this idea be?" I said in a husky tone as I turned the tables on her by placing my hand on her thigh and moving it higher then I started to kiss her neck and suck on the sensitive part,

She started to let out small soft moans luckily they weren't loud enough for everyone else to hear that wouldn't be good. She made one last moan then answered my question,

"How about we have a little make out session?" She teased in her seductive voice, I think she knew that it drove me up the wall when she spoke like that!,

"I couldn't agree more" I whispered as I put my hand on her face and crashed my lips onto hers,

She reacted instantly I felt her tongue slid along the bottom of my lip so I granted her access, our tongues battled for dominance I let her win! One of her hands were playing with my hair whilst the other grabbed onto my shirt which now had one button undone.

The kissing had gotten deeper and more heated I decided to let my hands explore her body, well wherever I could get to it was kind of difficult to explore her **(NOT IN THAT WAY)** when we were sat down on separate seats but that didn't stop me from getting...you know...turned on,

I think she knew because when we were kissing I could feel her smirking, if the lights were on I'd be blushing right now. I slid my hand under her shirt and felt all over her stomach, I didn't dare go any further not here in the movies that's abit to much,

she giggled a little between the kisses I guess this was because she was sliding her hand up and down my HIGHER thigh and I was quietly groaning at how pleasurable it felt, I could feel the lust slowly taking over me as my heartbeat began to speed up then the buzz kill happened,

The theatre lights came back on and me and Sam broke apart wow guess time does fly by when you're having _fun _Sam stood up and straighten herself up, her hair was messy, her t-shirt was creased, and her lip-gloss was abit off...partly my fault!

But I was messy too I stood up and my shirt was nearly unbuttoned my hair was messy but somehow still manage to pull of the Taylor Launter look and I was still...excited!.

Sam turned to face me and her eyes instantly travelled below my waist she raised an eyebrow as if she was impressed and smirked,

"This is not a laughing matter!" I argued as I thought of things to turn me off it worked abit but not fully, but at least I could walk out of the cinemas now without anyone noticing.

Me and Sam left the cinema hand in hand and started to walk back to the hotel peacefully, but Sam being Sam I knew she wasn't going to let a situation like this pass her by,

"Soo, that was an...eventful night" She teased with a wink and smile,

I laughed awkwardly and swallowed hard,

"Do I really turn you on that easily?" She asked seriously as she randomly started squeezing my hand,

"Well...yeah...you are...beautiful and everything above after all" I managed to get out whilst smiling,

"Aww Freddie your such a nerd its adorable!" She said shyly whilst looking into my eyes,

"You know me" I smoothly answered squeezing her hand back.

We finally reached the hotel, we went straight to our room and changed into our sleeping wear which for me was just my boxers and for Sam was short pyjama shorts and one of my penny tees,

I took my phone out of my pocket, I had 10 missed calls from guess who? My crazy mother! I also had a 4 texts, I quickly read them  
Text one:

**From: Carly**

Hai! Where did you and Sam go? Me and Ryan knocked on but there was no answer, where you guys too busy to come to the door?;)

I chuckled at this text; I guess she wanted to go on a double date! But it's a good thing she didn't join us tonight or she'd be shocked for life!

I started to tap on the screen entering letters,

**To: Carly**

Hey, and nooo me and sam weren't to busy to answer the door:'( we went out 2 the cinemas it was very fun:) shes so amazing, where did u and Ryan go?

I tapped the send button and continued reading my messages,

**From: Mom**

Freddie, I'm so sorry for what I said! I honestly didn't mean it! Sam's not a beast she's great I guess it's just I'm getting used to you growing up! And I don't want to let my little Freddie bear go! Please forgive me Freddie! Ive been worrying about you all day! I tried to call you but it said I've called you to many times! Please return this text as soon as you read it!.

I sighed and re-read the text I couldn't stay mad at her forever, she is my mother after all!

**To: Mom**

It's okay Mom I understand! I forgive you but you have to say sorry to Sam! I could tell she was upset by what you said, and Mom im always gonna be your little boy but you need to learn to just give me the space I need! Goodnight!

I tapped the send button again and smiled at the fact me and my mom where going to be friends again, I did miss her! And it has only been a day,

My 3rd text was from Spencer,

**From: Spencer**

Do you have any peanut jelly on you?:D

I shook my head slightly confused I started to write back,

**To: Spencer**

Noo...I don't have any on me at the moment? But you could always try the supermarket;)

I tapped the send button for the 3rd time then I opened my final message it was from Gibby,

**From: Gibby!**

FREDDIE!:O

I chuckled and texted back,

**To: Gibby!**

GIBBEH!:D

I pressed send for the final time and set my phone down along with all my other stuff on the bedside table I turned to see Sam waiting for me in bed so I hopped in and she crawled towards me and rested her head on my chest,

"Who were you texting?" She asked in a sleepy tone as she made her head comfortable,

"Carly, she came here earlier but not early enough she wanted a double date I think!, then my Mom who said sorry to me and you for what she said earlier then Spencer who asked me if I had any peanut jelly? And then Gibby who texted me saying FREDDIE! With a shocked face, so yeah it was real-" I was interrupted by the sound of her soft little snores,

I smiled and stroked her face _I love this girl so much! It's amazing what she does to me_ I thought to myself as I slowly started to drift off,

And before I knew it I was dreaming of _her._

**YA! I finally finished it! I'm going to try to keep up to date this time, I'm updating every weekend but I've got 3weeks of school so your all lucky! Like I said check out my video!** .com/watch?v=qeqVj2VPH2I&lc=&feature=inbox**  
And ROCK ON REVIEW GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! Well im going to go watch iomg now and get giggles.  
**


	13. Moans And Groans

**YO! Check it out this chapter is just not rated T i'd say its more mature with some sexual content so if you wanna skip past all that then feel free to! *sigh* this is the last day in California so it's last chapter enjoy:( yeah CHAPTER13**_  
__**Disclaimer: I got nuffin to do with icarleh expect if this story gets discovered and dan makes it into a episode that'd be sexy _  
**_  
Freddies pov:

I slowly started to blink as a yawn escaped my mouth, I sat up and sighed then I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes  
the first thing that popped into my head is that today's the last day in California.

I didn't feel the usual weight I felt on my chest whenever I woke up, I looked around the room to find steam escaping from the bathroom door I guess she was taking a shower_ hmmm_ Sam in the sho- WHOA! Snap out of it Freddie you perv!.

Well this hasn't helped with my morning wood...so let's just forget I said that I stood up and walked towards the wardrobe and got out an outfit.

I decided to wear a purple shirt with its buttons open with a plain black t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black vans oh and don't forget stuff like underwear and socks! My underwear had the cookie monster on them because I think he's totally awesome!.

After planning out my outfit I remembered that today's the last day so I'd might as well start packing instead of having to do it all later when we would hardly have anytime, so I opened my wardrobe and started off by grabbing all my shorts and t-shirts,

I scrunched my face in confusion as I shoved my items into my rucksack, where were all my penny tees? I had like 7! Now there's only 2 maybe Sam had something to do with this, I looked over at Sam's rucksack it was already packed what the hell?

Sam never packs her stuff! Yeah she was defiantly up to something. I tried to ignore it as I continued packing all of my stuff, I was done now anyway and at the time Sam barged out of the bathroom fully dressed in some black ¼ lengths, a red tank top that said 'I gave you my heart' in black with red converse her hair was curled like it normally is,

_cute _I thought to myself as a cheesy grin began to spread across my face, I noticed her looking at me slightly confused then she just shrugged and dropped herself onto the bed. I got up and went into the bathroom then showered and changed into my outfit, I decided to leave my hair as it was so I opened the bathroom door and resumed packing all my things.

After I finished packing all my chizz together I zipped up my rucksack and checked all the sides making sure it was secure so nobody could enter it, especially Sam! Thinking of her made me remember that some of my shirts had gone missing so I stood up and sat next to her on the bed,

She was now sat reading a comic book!, I had no clue where she got it from seeing her with this made me smile as I now knew what to say to annoy her,

"And you call me a nerd? But yet you're the one who's reading the comic books?" I said as I poked her in the ribs,

She squirmed around a little bit then turned to face me,

"Dude, you run iCarly only a qualified nerd can do that so yes I have the right to call you a nerd!" She shot back as she turned a page of the comic,

Oh now she's gonna get it! As I remembered that she's ticklish. I grabbed the comic and tossed it to the side, She instantly shot her head up and gave me one of her most 'What the hell was that for you douche bag?',

"Dude what the hell?" She questioned as her temper was put to the test,  
"This is for calling me a nerd" I warned as I grabbed her wrists and pinned her down onto the bed then climbed on top of her and started tickling her,

I couldn't hold in my laughter due to the fact that she was so weak and her facial expressions were priceless and she also had that laugh that made you laugh,

She wouldn't stop squirming around it looked as if she was having some type of attack!. She opened her mouth and attempted to speak,

"FREDDIE" She managed to let out inbetween laughs "STOP...CANT...BREATH" She cried as she started to kick her legs,

I leaned closer to her face and put on my vampire voice,

"Only if I get a kiss from the fair maiden?" I requested as she rolled her eyes and tried to break free of my grip again,

"You see only a nerd would say that! But your vampire voice is pretty hot" She explained as she bit her lip and looked up and me with her innocent blue eyes it was so hot when she did that!,

I leaned in and waited for my kiss about 10 seconds later I heard her sigh then lean in. Our lips touched and I felt her smile it was a long passionate kiss but she deepened it by grabbing my face then sliding her tongue along the bottom of my lip, I knew she wanted in so I let her enter.

Our tongues danced together then I felt her wrap her legs around me.._Tightly_ I couldn't help but groan in pleasure it just felt so good! I felt her run her fingers through my hair,

It felt pretty good anyway I wasn't really in charge for long because Sam grabbed my collar and flipped my over so she was on top. I pulled her in closer and moved my lips to her neck and lightly started sucking on it,

I started to smile when I heard her moaning a little it was cute and hot all at the same time! I moved my lips to her collar bone and started kissing it, I lifted up her top it wasn't fully off but it was up enough to revel her toned stomach and a little bit more.

I started kiss her stomach and I heard her let out quite a sexual moan it wasn't like the others it was as if she was really turned on, I rested my hands on her thighs because her legs were raised and her knee caps were pointing towards the ceiling. I decided to go abit lower so I unbuttoned her pants and then resumed planting kisses over her lower stomach.

I don't know where this was heading but she sure did like it so I carried on to please her, I pulled her pants down a little bit more then placed my hands on the side of her underwear, I looked up at her and waited for her to tell me if I was okay to carry on,

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She let out inbetween a moan as she lifted herself up onto her elbows to look at me,

"If it makes you happy?" I charmed whilst looking into her eyes and smiling,

She just nodded her head and fell back down, to be honest I was totally clueless on what to do!. I started by slowly pulling down her underwear it revealed her...yeah you get the point! I don't really feel like giving description!, I then bitten my lip and leaned in then yeah I guess I started pleasuring her as best as I could by doing what I would do to an ice-cream! It was just like making out mixed with eating ice-cream! (**This is extremely awkward to write I totally understand if you stop reading my story:'] **).

I must of been doing a good job because she started to moan loudly, then she grabbed my head and started pulling on my hair, wow she was even violent in situations like this?.

About 10 minutes later she reached her high point, her back arched then she let out the loudest moan ever! Then moaned my name hottest thing she's done so far! I was pretty turned on like really bad! And it was rubbing against my jeans which may I say was really uncomfortable!.

I sat up and wiped my mouth with a smirk, she pulled her underwear up along with her pants then wiped her forehead and bit her lip, hmm I made her sweat?

"Freddie..that was amazing" She let out whilst standing up then she placed her hands on her hips,

"Was I really that good?" I asked wanting to know how I was,

"You were better than good, you were ugh I can't even describe it" She explained as she waited by the door for me,

"Yeah I must of been...Oh Freddie!...mmmmmm" I mimicked as I stood up and grabbed my rucksack and Sam's then walked towards the door,

She opened it for me then closed it and slapped my butt as we walked down the hallway,

"Carry on like that and I won't be repaying the favour" She warned as we walked side by side,

My ears perked up at the sound of her sentence,

"Repaying the favour you say?" I questioned intrigued as we waited for the lift,

"Yes nerd repaying the favour" She stretched out whilst we walked into the lift and waited for it to reach the ground floor,

I raised my eyebrows and smirked thinking of what she was going to do to me this really wasn't helping my little friend who was already up and ready to go,

We walked into the lobby to find Spencer and Carly who seemed to be smirking when she saw us walking towards them,

"Hey, so when are we leaving?" Sam asked as she stood next to Carly,

"Now I think," Carly answered as she looked down at her watch to hide her huge smirk,

"What are you smirking at?" I asked as I looked at her,

"Oh nothing, just that I came to get you guys earlier and all I could hear was 'Ohhhh Freddie! Mmmmm!'" She mimicked as she bursted out into a fit of laughter,

My eyes went wide and Sam went bright red then hung her face down in embarrassment,

"Hey lets go to the car!" Spencer said to clear the awkwardness, this was clearly uncomfortable for him I'm guessing it's because he saw Sam as a sister and I was one of his bestfriends.

We all walked towards the car and Spencer opened the trunk and we all threw our bags in then climbed into the car, Carly was in front with Spencer, me and Sam were in the back.

About 30 minutes had passed and I felt the back of Sam's head fall into my package, ouch! I looked down to find her staring up at me whilst biting her lip.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I whispered in a husky tone as I stared into her eyes,

"Just thinking of what you did to me before" She teased whilst she put her hand next to her head, which may I mention is very close to my package.

I nodded and smirked as I remembered what she said to me earlier about returning the favour,

"Hey before when you said about returning the favour what do you mean by that?" I asked as I stroked the side of her face with my thumb,

"Well what do you think I meant?" She said as she smirked,

"Umm...I don't know thats why I'm asking you!" I shot back pretty proud of my come back,

"Well.." She said as she leaned up to my ear, I

"I'm gonna lay you down on the bed, then I'm gonna kiss you until you can't take no more, then I'm gonna unbutton your pants, then I'm going pull down your boxers, and then I'm gonna give y-" She whispered into my ear in her seductive voice but she was cut off, I heard Spencer coughing uncomfortably in the background,

"Oh yeah Freddie I forgot to say your mom left to go home, she's waiting for you at home" Carly implied as Sam fell back down into the spot she was in before,

I groaned a little bit then replied to Carly,

"Thanks for letting me now, so what's up with you and Ryan?" I asked whilst playing with Sam's hair,

"Oh, I guess he was just a holiday romance" Carly faded out as she looked at the car seat clearly not wanting to talk about it,

"I'm sorry" I said as I used my free hand to rub her shoulder, she smiled at me then turned around.

It had been about 8 hours later when Spencer finally pulled up outside Carly's! I sighed with relief and nudged Sam, she'd fallen asleep about 6 hours ago! So it had been a really boring trip and I really needed to pee!.

Sam sat up, rubbed her eyes then punched me in the arm!,

"What was that for?" I snapped whilst rubbing my arm.

"Your faults were late!" She mumbled as she opened the car door and stumbled out,

I decided not to say anything back she just woke up and I of all people should know what she's like when she's just woken up like, the time she threw a pillow at me!.

We all grabbed our stuff and walked into the lobby where we were greeted by our friendly doorman Lewbert I shivered at the thought of him,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT YOU ALL DIED?" He yelled as he threw his steak on the floor, I saw Sam stop for a moment and look at the steak as if she was thinking about picking it up to take it for herself,

I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the steak, she let out a huff and got into the elevator, I was being a gentlemen by carrying her rucksack for her along with mine,

None of us were really speaking because we were tired from the car ride. Once the elevator ride was over everyone said by and went straight to their apartments, well expect for me and Sam because Sam randomly stopped when were walking!,

"What are you doing?" I questioned whilst looking at her in confusion,

"Shhh..." She whispered, I then heard Carly's door shut and straight away Sam grabbed me and dragged me towards my apartment door,

"Open it!" She ordered whilst still gripping my shirt,

"Okay bossy pants!" I mumbled as I pulled my keys out of my pocket and opened the door I dropped my things including Sam's and turned to face her,

She crashed her lips onto mine and forced me towards my room, she waited for me to grant her access to my mouth so I did! I slid my hands down her waist and placed them on her behind,

"Cheeky" She managed to let out between kisses,

I smirked, I then felt she tug on my shirt so I stopped for a minute whilst I peeled it off, I saw her eyes light up as she felt my abs then she resumed kissing me it started to get really heated and we hadn't even got on the bed yet! But maybe I thought that too soon because she pushed me onto the bed then jumped onto me then started kissing down my chest.

Once she reached my pants she instantly started to unbutton them then pull them off, after they were off she climbed onto me and started to suck my neck, then I felt her doing something like she started moving back and forth..And my little friend started to come to life!,

"Somebody's happy" She whispered as she came back to my lips and kissed them again,

I groaned and put my hands on the side of her top, she stopped and sat up then she pulled off her shirt revelling a black and red silk bra, it looked very nice on her and matched her skin tone! I then placed my hands on her ¼ lengths wanting them to be the next thing that she removed I was in luck because she slowly started to unbutton them whilst biting her lip,

She slid them off and threw them across my room, she bent back down and we resumed kissing each other. She was doing it again! Slowly moving back and forth, I started to groan as she began to speed up her pace..she must of noticed because she started to let out giggles along with some moans, I placed my hands on her waist and thrusted myself a little bit, I heard her let out a big moan as she kept a good pace going.

This is okay! Because we weren't having sex we were dry humping! And it sure did feel good! we were really getting into it and I heard Sam's breathing start to hitch and so did mine, she leaned into my face and kissed my lips and moaned into my mouth. I was reaching my high point when I heard something,

"Freddie bear, I'm back from shopping! I got you the ointment that you need for that rash, just incase it comes back!" I heard my mother bellow from the other side of the house,

Sam fell off the bed which caused a huge thud, ugh.

"Freddie what was that? I'm coming in!" I heard my moms foot steps get closer to the door then I heard the handle twist but Sam was crawling towards the door, well she wasn't really crawling it was more of a run/crawl, her hand reached the lock and she twisted it but my mom had opened the door too!

So who was successful? My mom or Sam?...Why do we always get interrupted?

**Hahahaha, yeah told you it was a M rated chapter! You cant say youve never read a story that doesn't involve sex! Anyway I was kidding that isn't the last chapter! There WAY more to come like 90 chapters im hoping to reach anyway REVIEWS! They make me smile, lets just settle something I noticed that I made some mistakes in my chapters so yeah Sam and Freddie are both 17! And I meant blueberry instead of blackberry! So yeah, want the next chapter? Then you have to review!**


	14. Can I borrow some milk?

_**Hey, so I read your re-views and I went back to chapter one and fixed it for you all! I'm also going to take some tips with the whole grammar thing so tell me if this is how you want it to be set out in your review, I'm also going to keep it in the present like it's happening right now! Because it's everyday life! Anyway yeah this isn't really going to be a heated chapter! Like the last one...it's going to be more of a discussing chapter and shocks! So yeah here it is!**_

Freddie's pov:

Aw crap...Why must these types of things happen to me? I'm a good guy who's kind and loyal, I'd do anything for my friends but no that doesn't stop these weird things happening to me like the fact that Sam's across my room right now trying to lock the door so my mother doesn't barge in to find us both nearly naked! But hey whatever, "Freddie what's blocking the door!" She questioned in a panicked tone, I had to do some quick thinking and that's not something I'm good at!

Ummm...this was going to make things awkward "Mom! I'm naked do not come in here!" I shouted then the whole house just fell silent and Sam turns around with a confused look written all over her face, yeah this was awkward! "Oh then I shall leave you to put on some clothes" She stretched out the word clothes for me, I was holding my breath but when I heard her footsteps go towards the kitchen I released it! "That was a close one!" I heard Sam whisper as she was now fully turning the lock "Yeah no chizz Puckett, you'd better find your clothes!" I suggested as I picked up my shirt and put it back on,

"Well no Freddie I'm just gonna go walk outside in my underwear and give your mom a big friendly underwear hug!" She whispered as she put her ¼ lengths on, I chuckled slightly as I was halfway through buttoning my shirt because if she did that then it would be pretty funny. I was finished buttoning my shirt so I scoped the room looking for my jeans, they were slightly under my bed so I leaned down to get them then I slid them on! I noticed that Sam's having trouble finding her tank top so I walked over to her to help her look "Next time we do this try not to make my clothes disappear!" She mentioned then I felt a sharp pain in my ribs! She elbowed me and it hurt!,

I let out a groan to let her know that it hurt me and I caught her smirking triumphantly so I rolled my eyes in return and started looking for her tank top, I bent down and looked under my bed! No sign so I walked over to the corner of my room and there was no sign at all! I couldn't find it so I walked over to Sam but something red caught my eye so I turned and faced it, Sam's tank top was at the tip top of my wardrobe so I went on my tippy toes and grabbed it, I turned to Sam who was still looking around for it,

"Looking for this?" I asked holding the top to my chest and started smirking, "Yeah that's the one!" She answered as she walked closer to me to snatch it from me "I think I deserve a kiss you know!" I teased as I held the top above my head, it was great being taller than her.I heard her sigh then she grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and started kissing me, I dropped the top and placed my hands on her waist then deepened the kiss by gaining access to her mouth I then felt her running her hands through my hair again, wow she loved doing that...but I'm not complaining! I started pushing her towards the wall until she was up against it and she instantly wrapped her legs around me,

I started rubbing my hands all over her body but she didn't mind in fact I think she liked it alot because she moaned, I was getting turned on then she pulled away and walked towards her top and slid it on then she walked over to her shoes and sat on the bed, aw come on. "Talk about a buzz kill!" I pouted as I sat beside her on the bed "You said we only had to kiss" She said in a matter of fact tone, "Yeah but you sure as hell didn't mind the touching and rubbing!" that earns me a slap in the face so I hold my face and pout "You had that one coming!" She said as she finished tying her shoes then she stood up and looked around, "What are you looking for?" I questioned as I stood up next to her, "My rucksack?" She answered but it also sounded like she was questioning me at the same time,

My face dropped as I soon remembered where it was, it was near the door and my mom was in the house so it would be pretty difficult getting that without being attacked by her questions and no doubt she'd follow me back in my room, "Sam..It's in the front room near the door" I let out slowly "Then go and get it?" She said slightly confused why I was speaking slowly "Yeah I can't" I mumbled, "Why not?" She asked then she folded her arms waiting for me to respond "Because my mom will know that something's up!" I explained as I walked towards my window and looked out of it, I heard Sam sigh then a brilliant idea popped into my head!

"Alright, I'm going to go speak to my mom whilst I'm doing that you can go and sneak out the door with your rucksack it should work pretty well" I explained as I walked towards my door "Wait!" I heard Sam whisper so I turned to face her she was right behind me so we kind of head butted each other "OW! You have a hard skull!" I let out as I rubbed my head she on the other hand was not affected so she just mumbled and then spoke "You can't go out there! Look at you!" She said as she examined my body mostly my neck and hair "Why? What's wrong with me?" I asked confused as I looked her up and down,

"Well you have make out hair, one or two hickeys and a scratch mark" She said loud and clear as if she was proud!, I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror my hair's messy like it was when I was attacked by all those girls at the webicon, I looked at my neck and there was 2 hickeys, one was pretty big and the other was small but still very noticeable, I could feel a slight stinging pain on my shoulder to I slid my shirt of a bit my shoulder had a red scratch mark that would be noticeable if I took my shirt off, hmmm me and Sam have been doing this alot lately maybe it was time to take our relationship to the next level? I'll have to talk to her about it later.

Ugh how am I gonna hide all this from my mom? I buttoned up my shirt all the way so I looked really geeky but the hickeys were hidden including the scratch so it was all good I also started neatening out my hair so it didn't look as if I was just having an intense make out session with my girlfriend, I walked out and looked at Sam she gave me a thumbs up indicating that I looked better!.

I took a deep breath and unlocked the door then opened it; my mom was in the kitchen cooking some type of food? Gosh knows what but I walked over to her I made sure I was standing in front of the wall so that she had to turn around, "Hey mom!" I greeted as I smiled at her "Hello Fredward" She replied as she examined me, she looked at my face, then my neck I gulped when she did this because my mother had eyes like a hawk but she mustn't have noticed because her eyes shot back up to meet mine, "So how've you been?" I asked curiously my eyes widened a little bit when I saw Sam slowly tip toe past us "I've been good Freddie, I've just missed you alot! And I'm sorry for being so mean to Sam!" she said quietly as she still started into my eyes,

"I missed you too and it's alright I understand" I said as Sam was now slowly opening the door, damit she's forgetting the rucksack! How can she forget it when it's right there? Ugh. I held my arms open offering my mom a hug as Sam finally opened the door, my mom accepted the hug and she wrapped her arms around my back I coughed to cover up the sound of the door closing, Sam was _gone_.

My mom let go of my and gently grabbed my jaw then pointed it up, ugh was she checking to see if I had a sore throat or some chizz "Fredward! What are these marks?" She questioned in a worry tone, ah crap "What marks?" I said dumbly as I gave her a fake , she grabbed me and started dragging me towards the bathroom, "These mar-" she was cut off by falling over Sam's rucksack, I leant down and helped her up to her feet she looked furious! "Whose rucksack is this? Oh my Freddie are you leaving me?" She shouted as she placed her hands on her head I saw this as an opportunity to get out of this place "Oh that it's Sam's! I best take it too her!" I picked it up and walked towards the door, "Don't think so young man! She was here wasn't she! She gave you those...Those marks!" She stuttered whilst pointing to my neck, I rolled my eyes and opened the door "I don't feel comfortable speaking about this with you!" I said quickly and then walked and shut the door then leaned against it letting out a long sigh I needed to speak to Sam about _us_,

I walked towards Carly's door and tapped on it, Sam answered with a smirk all over her face she was about to speak but I cut her off "We need to talk" I let out and once I said those 4 deadly words I could see the written in her eyes, She nodded I walked in and dropped the rucksack by the door and we walked past Carly and Spencer "Me and the dork are going upstairs to talk" Sam implied plainly "Don't get up to anything up there you guys know I have extremely bad timing!" Spencer warned as his eyes were glued to the TV "Yeah don't we know that!" I mumbled as I walked upstairs behind Sam, we walked into the studio room and sat down on the bean bags "Okay look Sam, I'm not having a bad talk I'd say it's an important talk about us! I need to discuss something with you" I said softly as she watched me, "Okay then go for it!" She said as she looked in my eyes "Alright well we've been doing alot stuff lately if you get what I mean?" She smirked and nodded her head slowly waiting for me to speak,

"So I've been wondering if you wanna take it to the next level? Like I totally understand if you don't want to because I'm ready to wait for you! I don't wanna push you into things like other guys do to their girlfriends it's just plain wrong, so if you don't want to th-" I was cut off by her kissing me, I smiled and so did she then I broke the kiss, "Freddie, I thought you'd never ask" She teased as she bit her lip "So when do you want to do it? It doesn't have to be ASAP" I questioned flirtatiously whilst intertwining our hands "I'm not fussed Benson but I do want it to be perfect, I don't want us to lose our virginity then your mom walks in and faints!" She joked and I chuckled "Alright but if you wanna pull out at any time I understand!" she just laughed at me "Puckett's don't pull out especially at offers like these" She added with a wink,

I stood up with her our hands still intertwined "We'd best get back downstairs before Spencer thinks that were doing anything that were not supposed to" I said Sam just smirked "What?" I questioned "Just you being so responsible it's so nerdy that it's cute" She suddenly stopped in her tracks "Ugh what's coming over me? I hate it when you make me say mushy things like that!" She groaned as we carried on walking out of the studio together "That's just the affect that Benson has on girls" I said in my vampire voice "Bleh!" She let out, I rolled my eyes and smirked as we walked down the stairs hand in hand; Carly turned around and smiled at us "So cute!" Carly teased as she turned back around to face the TV,

"Whatever!" We both said as we sat down next to each other on the couch, Sam leaned into my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist "So what's up with you and Ryan?" Sam asked as she snuggled into my chest more, "Oh he was just a holiday romance I guess! I'll miss him though" Carly said in a sad tone "There's plenty of fish out there Carly" Spencer comforted and gave his sister a weak smile "But I'm not a fish...I'm a human" Carly mumbled as she turned her attention back to the TV. We were watching celebrities underwater this TV show was so awesome,

"And now a celebrity special...It's Ginger Fox!" The announcer pronounced, I leaned closer to the TV and Sam shot up I felt a pain in my jaw she basically head butted me in the chin/jaw and it didn't feel very nice! "Ow?" I said as her full attention was on the TV watching Ginger be dumped into the water she screamed instantly, I looked at Carly and Spencer they were in some type of trance staring at the TV yeah I wasn't going to get a response from anybody I should just forget about it, so I leaned back and wrapped my arm around Sam's shoulder and watched the TV.

Ginger wasn't doing so good she was now at the bottom of the pool searching for the key that would lead her on to the next level, suddenly Ginger stopped moving, "Is she?...Is she okay?" Carly questioned hysterically as her eyes widened at the TV "I honestly don't know..." I said in a dumb founded tone "This is the best thing I've seen on TV since Shelby Marx had a fight with the undertaker!" Sam squealed as she leaned closer to the TV,

I turned and looked at her with a 'what the hell' look written on my face as Carly and Spencer did the same thing, I just shrugged and looked back at the TV and I let out a slight gasp as diver's were now in the water trying to drag Ginger back to the top and as they did it revealed all of her unshaved armpit hair gross. Once they managed to get her on some flat ground they started pressing down on her chest, "Do you think the waters cold?" Spencer randomly let out as he bit his nails "Dude?" Me and Sam said at the exact same time then Spencer looked down and shifted uncomfortably,

I looked back at the TV and then the screen just went black "This Programme has been shut off due to shocking scenes." A robot voice explained, I was about to speak but then there was a knock at the door we all turned and faced it well I wasn't going to move and I don't think Sam was planning on doing that either so we all just stared at each other until there was another knock I heard a long sigh, it came from Carly I then watched her stand up and mutter something as she walked to the door then opened it and there stood Griffin with a flirty smile on his face as he eyed Carly up and down, she was probably blushing she usually did when guys did that so her I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Griffin speak,

"My mom sent me around here to ask if we could borrow some milk?" He explained as he edged a little closer to Carly, well that was the biggest lie ever! Everybody knows that Griffins still into Carly he makes it so obvious! "Oh um, what colour blue, green or red?" Carly questioned shyly as Griffin bit his lip, he then stood there like a fool he was probably thinking of what colour to say, "Um...green" He said with a smile "I'll go get you some" Carly said quietly then she walked back in to the room her face redder than blood, ew why am I thinking of blood? "Well everyone knows that was a total lie!" Sam let out as she stretched, I looked at her and smirked "Yeah I know right, I bet that he's gonna ask her out on a date?" I said then I started to play with Sam's golden locks "If you're offering a bet Benson I will gladly to part in it!" She implied as she leaned her head back to look me in the eyes,

I started to laugh because she looked really cute right now, "Dude, I'm being serious!" She smirked as she snuggled into my chest more "So if you win this bet what do you get?" I asked curiously "You have to come to film parts for iCarly with me!" She said proudly, that doesn't sound so bad but then again Sam's ideas for iCarly can be very extreme, "Wait what you have in mind? I know how you!" I explained with a smirk "You'll have to wait and find out after I win this bet" She teased with a smirk "And if I win?" I ask looking over at Carly who was now making her way back to Griffin with milk, "Then I'll do whatever it is I have to do" she said blankly whilst staring at the blank TV screen I began to space out as dirty thoughts filled my mind then I managed to snap myself out of it "Alright, if I win then you have to come to dinner at my house to convince my mom that your an amazing girl who I'm in love with" I said sweetly as I continued to wrap her curls around my fingers, "Ugh." Was all she said as she sat up and looked over to Carly and Griffin, who were in the middle of a conversation.

She sat there for about 5 minutes sulking, I guess she was expecting me to give in but this had to be done because the whole thing between me, Sam and my mom was a complete mess and even she knew it as I was thinking about that I heard her sigh "Alright fine!" She let out "I'll go and have dinner with you and your wacky mom!" She mumbled I couldn't help but smirk at her she was funny when she got defeated! "She's not that wa-" and of course I got cut off "Dude your right! She's an absolute sociopath!" She said in a serious tone then she randomly burst out laughing,

I just sat there trying to hold in my laughter I mean I wasn't laughing at the fact she was cussing my mom but her laugh! She has that laugh that makes you want to laugh along with her, I eventually gave in and joined her but as soon as I joined her she stopped and shot me a confused look "Your laughing at the fact I'm owning your mom?" She questioned in a puzzled tone, "No it's just that you have thi-" I was cut off by Spencer who randomly butted in the conversation, "You two have a really weird relationship; I mean I've been sitting here for the last 20 or 10 minutes and you guys didn't even notice me! And the things you guys say to each other there so weird that its cute" He said in some type of tone I've never heard him use before,

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or be insulted?" I questioned as I looked at Sam then back at Spencer "Yeah but that is what makes our relationship so incredible!" Sam explained as she shot a smile at me, I scooted closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek what? It was the sweetest thing she's said about our relationship yet! "Don't get to used to me saying things like that Nub!" She warned as she jokingly wiped her cheek, "You guys should take that as a compliment! Seriously!" Spencer said as he stood up and looked towards the door then I saw a look of horror in his eyes so I turned around to see Carly and Griffin locking lips from what I had heard from Carly Spencer had already caught then making out once so this was the second time, I leaned in to Sam's ear "I think we all know who has won this bet" I whispered then I leaned back and smirked at her she just stuck her tongue out at me and sulked for the second time today,

Spencer walked past me and Sam then towards the teens who were making out still, "OKAY! That's enough for now I think! You're going to get saliva all over the floor!" Spencer shouted dramatically "Dude you sound just like Lewbert!" Sam added as she started to giggle to herself, aw her giggle is so cute I would totally record it and put it as my alarm clock then I'd defiantly get up because I'd be reminded that she is my amazing girlfriend, Spencer had pushed Griffin away from the door and slammed it in his face "Okay Sam, Freddie I think you should leave I need to have a discussion with my little sister!" Spencer said seriously, me and Sam looked at each other and got up then we both looked at Carly who just rolled her eyes at her brother so I walked towards the door and opened it for Sam,

this revealed Griffin who instantly looked over to Carly and motioned her to call him when she got the chance, then he smiled at me and Sam and quickly walked away "Yeah that's right walk away pee-wee boy!" Spencer shouted in an annoyed tone "Spencer!" Carly shrieked "He doesn't even collect them anymore! Jeez give him a break!" I think this mine and Sam's queue to leave so I stepped out of the apartment as did Sam then I closed the door to block off all the shouting, "Okay let's go to your place!" Sam ordered as she opened my door and walked straight in, she was lucky that my mom had late night shifts! Or I would have to do alot of explaining, I followed her into my apartment but she wasn't there so I walked into my room to find her undressing herself, she didn't know I was there so I savoured the moment then I coughed to let her know I was in her presence "Oh I'm sorry did I get you excited?" She teased as she folded up her clothes then pushed them under my bed,

"Sam please explain to me what you are doing?" I asked as she stood back up and walked towards me, oh no we weren't gonna do it now were we? I don't think this is the right time! I mean we could lose track of time and my mom could come back from work an- "Dude were not going to have sex, I'm just going to crash here!" She said as if she knew what I was thinking, "In your underwear?"I smirked as I licked my lips "Nope! In one of your penny tee's" She said coolly "Yeah well good luck finding some because they've all disappeared" I explained as I removed my shirt then folded it up and placed it near the door, "That's because I stole them!" She said like it was no biggie! I knew it! "Ah I had a feeling it would be you!" I smirked as I slid my trousers off, "You know me! Plus you smell really good! And mamma likey!" She said as she pulled a penny tee that had 'hot air balloons' written on it,

I folded my jeans then jumped in my bed and held up the covers for her and waited for her to join me, I looked to see where she was to find her running towards the bed like when we decorated Carly's room "Sam NOO!" I screamed as I shielded myself with my arms for protection, then I felt her crush me and pull the covers over both of us "What was the need?" I groaned as I made myself comfortable by placing my hands on her waist and turned to face her, "Eh I enjoy crushing you what can I say!" She said in an Italian accent then I felt her snuggle into my chest "Eh well get some sleep!" I mocked as I held her a little tighter "Ehhh..." I heard her say then she said no more, so I'm guessing she fell asleep.

So I just lay there holding her protectively in my arms for awhile it felt good to know that she was all mine, and no matter what happened I wouldn't let anybody else have her because she's my true love my one and only!, I wonder what type of future we'll have together all I know is that one day I'm gonna ask her to marry me, I fell into a deep sleep waiting for the next day to arrive but I didn't dream of anything.

**Told ya it wouldn't be a heated chapter!;) want more? Then REVIEW!:D So what do you think of this new writing style, tell me what you think i like to make my readers happy! Also what should happen next chapter? Give me some of your ideas also whats your opinion on Griffin and Carly?:O and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	15. Rubber Gloves!

**Sup people! I'm in a happy mood I all of your reviews  
made smile especially yours****MattFujiwara yours made  
me smile big! So review for a smile!:D  
Anyway chizz will be going down!:D  
Will be built up! Gosh will this dinner will be awkward?  
And when will Sam and Freddie do it? ;), Find out in chapter 15  
**

Freddie's pov:

I felt my eyes slowly open probably because of the minor amount of sunlight that shines through my blinds every time I wake up so that caused me to blink repeatedly for a couple of seconds, I was about to move but then I remembered that I went to sleep with Sam last night so she was probably still sleeping and I would not want to wake her! She's grouchy when she gets woken up I would know! Well because she threw a pillow at me must have been her time of the month or something I don't know I don't really talk about lady problems. There's no weight on my chest so I turned on my side to find Sam facing me and letting out soft little snores ah how _cute,_ I love how she looks when she's asleep well I always love how she looks but when she's asleep she looks so peaceful and heavenly.

I thought I'd take my chances so I lean forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead; I leaned back and watched her she slightly smiled. I remembered that my mom could come home from work at anytime so I should probably get a move on or something, I sat up and looked over Sam it didn't look too risky I mean if I stepped on her it would be instant death but I could do this! So I carefully got on my knees and lifted one of my legs over her back, so far so good I guess! I lifted my other knee so it was next to her waist I leaned over to place my hand on the bed side table and then I heard something,

"Fredward Benson!" I heard my _mother_ scream in a horrified tone, I turn to look at her she had confusion written all over her face I looked down at Sam who was still sleeping like a baby! Then back at my mother who was puzzled and mortified all in one, "No no no! This is not what it looks like I swear!" I explained quietly as I tightened my grip on the bedside table "Well it sure seems like that to me!" She said as she now raised her hand to her forehead and shook her head "No let me explain okay! I woke up and Sam was sleeping so I decided to climb on her t-" Of course I was interrupted! Like always! "What is wrong with you?" She shrieked as she now started shaking her head in a more dramatic way "Ugh what's the point in even explaining when I keep getting interrupted!" I pointed out as I felt some movement underneath me.

"Oh good morning sexy chest!" She smirked as she looked up my face at this current moment I had fear written all over it so her facial expression went to flirty to confused, then she looked towards the door and laid eyes upon my mother standing there in shock "Oh hey Mrs's Benson..." She greeted awkwardly, I felt myself start to smirk but I really couldn't hide it so I was sat there still on top of Sam smirking whilst my mother was standing at my doorway as she watched our every move. I felt a sharp pain in my lower region yup she kneed me where she kneed me once before but it wasn't as hard so I didn't fall to the ground and have a dramatic breakdown like I did last time! Thank gosh.

"Sam." My mother said as she nodded her head, I'm guessing that that was supposed to be her greeting or something but this is one of the reasons why we need to sort this whole thing out between the three of us, it's the awkwardness and the arguing now matter how many times my mom apologizes it's still gonna be like this so it needs sorting but this isn't really a good start to it!. "Hey...mom could you give me and Sam a couple of minutes to change, then we'll come out to speak to you!" I said with a weak convincing smile "5 minutes." She said with no emotion at all! How does she do that? Then she walked out of the room and shut the door. Once she'd left the room I looked down at Sam "So why did you decided to climb on me whilst I was sleeping anyway?" She smirked as she sat up to meet my face "No okay let me explain, you were sleeping and I'd woken up then I remembered that my mom was coming home soon so I decided to get a move on but you were blocking my only exit so I climbed over to you but I had to do it slo-" I was cut off by her placing her finger on my lip as she smirked "But I didn't finish" I mumbled due to her finger on my lip, "You don't need to!" She said as she removed her finger and leaned in closer to my face "Whatever you say Princess Puckett" I let out then I leaned in a little more and kissed her,

I felt her wrap her arms around my neck I'm going to be smart I thought to myself so I fell back to make her tumble over me, I smirked because she did exactly that so I placed my hands under MY penny-tee and felt all over her bare skin. I felt her trail her tongue across my bottom lip so I let her in right away our tongues danced together in rhythm but then there was a knock at the door "Five minutes are up!" I heard my mom say through the door, I heard Sam groan and get up off me "Where not ready yet we need about 10 more minutes?" I shouted as I watched Sam grab her clothes and walk into the bathroom, "Well what have you been doing for the last 5?" questioned my mom,

oh um crap "Just...talking" I said awkwardly as I heard the shower being turned on, I smirked at the thought of Sam coming out of the bathroom in just a towel but then again she did take her clothes in there! I can kiss that fantasy goodbye I told myself as I stood up and walked towards my door then opened it, I looked around to find no sight of my mother she must have gone to one of those germ free foods shops she goes to but she would have told me? Eh I don't know! All I know is that I need my rucksack, I walked towards the door to find it placed down in the same place it was wow I'm surprised my mom didn't search it for sharp objects whilst she had the chance!, I picked it up by the handle and returned to my room. Once I was in my room I walked towards my wardrobe and placed it next to it. I decided to get some fresh clothes from my wardrobe,

so I knelt down and opened the bottom drawer to get myself a pair of comic socks along with some sonic the hedgehog briefs, then I stood up and opened my wardrobe and selected a polo shirt with black and red strips along with some Black jeans then I knelt down to the corner of the wardrobe to get my red vans, I attempted to pick them all up without dropping them and carrying them over to the bed this wasn't really that easy! Plus I'm not really good with the whole balancing thing either so I had a bit of trouble but I let out a sigh of relief as I made it to the bed where they were all thrown onto the bed!,

as I turned around the bathroom door opened and Sam strutted out in the same clothes as yesterday! Hey I don't care she still looks amazing! "Hey Freddie!" She said at random "Hey Sam!" I mocked as I made my way to the bathroom "I used your toothbrush" She mocked then she randomly slapped my butt whilst I walked by her, I just let out a chuckle as I entered the bathroom then I shut the door and used the toilet, flushed it of course! Then I stripped down to my birth suite, turned on the shower and hopped in. It felt good as the warm water hit against my skin well yeah I guess I was going to do what normal people do in the shower...wash myself and my hair.

After the refreshing shower I wrapped a towel tightly around my waist and picked another one up for my hair so I walked in front of the mirror and started drying my hair until it was damp, I folded the towel and placed it on the rail that it usually goes! I opened the bathroom door and walked out, where was Sam? There was no sign of her at all she should be here right now gawking at me or making remarks about me but nope there's nothing! But the bedroom door was open so she was probably searching for food or something that was close to ham. So I walked towards the bed to grab my boxers, I was actually thinking of just slipping them on underneath my towel but Sam would never let it go if it went wrong so I made my way back to the bathroom and put them on!.

After I did that I heard two voices in the middle of a conversation I should probably go see who's there, so I walked out of my room and into my main room to lay eyes upon Sam and my mom in the middle of an conversation? Why weren't they arguing? I'm gonna go see if there arguing or debating or if their having an actual conversation, I walked towards them and as I got closer their voices became clearer, "So you think that Flash is the best one for cleaning bathroom?" I heard my mum ask in a fascinated tone whilst her hands were held together, "Hmmm, I don't know Marissa" whoa wait did Sam just call my mom Marissa? I feel a little bit light headed! "Wait, no Flash extra is the best it's always safe to be that tad bit cleaner!" Sam said in her 'interested' voice, who am I kidding! My mom's so gullible I mean Sam knows nothing about cleaning products!,

Well I feel useless so I'm just gonna go back to my room and change into my clothes, I turned on my heel and silently walked back to my room and changed into my clothes then I walked into the bathroom where's the hair gel? I'm going for the Taylor Launter look again! Ah there it is! I thought to myself as I grabbed it from the corner of the sink, I opened the gel and started applying it to my hair. After five or ten minutes I was done, I walked into the main room I need to get myself involved in this conversation and see what Sam is playing at as I walked in I see Sam and my mom examining rubber gloves! Ugh what the chizz is this? I don't want Sam to become an OCD freak like my mom! I walked closer to them to see what they were even doing; Sam eyes instantly shot up and bored into mine as my mother was too busy looking at the gloves "What are you doing?" I mouthed silently, a smirk appeared on her lips "I'm softening up your mom" She mouthed back then she looked down I guess to see if my mom was still fiddling with the rubber gloves, hmmm this wasn't a bad plan at all I mean if you bought cleaning into a conversation with my mom she'd be so interested for some strange reason "So whatcha guys doing?" I ask curiously as I stare down at the pink gloves in slight confusion "Oh where just making sure these rubber gloves are extra clean" Sam answered whilst examining the glove then my mom gave her a proud smile gosh how is she doing this?,

Well since Sam's so 'busy' with my mom I guess I could go see what's going on between Carly and Griffin! I tucked my left thumb into my jean pocket and walked towards the door "Alright well I'm going over to Carly's for a bit! Have fun with your glove examination ladies" I teased as I opened the door, before I shut the door I saw Sam pull shoot her head up and pull her tongue out at me she obviously didn't want to be there if I'm honest I find the whole situation rather funny! I shut the door and chuckled to myself as I turned and walked towards Carly's door since I'm always there I just opened it. But something wasn't right because nobody was there but there was music coming from Carly's room so I decided to walk to her room and knock on the door just in case she was naked or anything yeah I don't know why she'd be naked!, I knocked 3 times then walked to the wall and leaned on it I was expecting her to just come and open the door straight away but something wasn't right because well...she wasn't here yet! So I walked towards the door to knock again but then I hear the door being opened "Hey Car...Griffin!" I greeted in some weird mashed up way, he stood there leaning against the door in his boxers and his hair in a 'I just did something naughty' state I dread to think of the things that they have been up to I actually shivered at the thought "Hey you okay?" Griffin asked concerned as he watched me shiver, "Yeah man I'm fine I just a bit cold that's all" I insisted ah well wasn't that smooth he's stood there in his boxers and I'm standing there shivering! Nice one Freddie "Okay," He said sounding unconvinced as he began to smirk,

"Carly said she'll be out in 5 minutes" Griffin implied as he looked back into the room then turned back to face me, "Yeah more like an hour" I said to myself then I heard Griffin chuckling to himself, "Soo...I hear you hit it off with Sam?" He asked as he had a curious spark in his eyes "Yeah, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me" I answered dreamily as I remembered that she's been left alone with my clean freak mom examining gloves "That's awesome man so you don't have a problem with me and Carly being together?" He asked unsurely as his eyes hit the wooden floor I smiled big because I had officially won the bet between me and Sam! "Yeah its cool, just treat her good and don't go breaking her heart or you'll have me, Spencer and Sam to deal with she's like a sister to me" I warned as I looked at him seriously "You really think I'm gonna go stab her heart with a pen when she's got you and Sam as backup!" Griffin joked as he let out a chuckle and smiled at me what does he mean? "What do you mean?" I ask feeling slightly confused and dumb! "Well dude, look at you puberty treating you well! You got some muscle on you, I feel sorry for the douche that messes with you! And Sam do I really need to explain that?" Griffin smirked, I laughed at his remark about Sam I mean it was true! What fool would hurt Carly if she's got Sam for backup! Not that it's a bad thing.

Me and Griffin spoke for about 20 minutes about random chizz then he went back inside the room to change and fix his hair! We spoke mostly about our girlfriends! Speaking well thinking of girlfriends I wonder how Sam's getting on I slipped my hand into my pocket and began to search for my phone then I got it and began to text her,

**To: Princess Puckett:)3**

Hey babe:], how's it going with my mom?:'D  
You didn't have to do that you know! Xx  
  
I smiled as the 'Sent!' icon popped up on the screen, I had changed her name in my contact book when I was up late one night! I think it's cool I wonder what I'm named as in her phonebook. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and resumed waiting for Carly and Griffin but as soon I resumed waiting the door opened and both Carly and Griffin walked out hand in hand I smirked and tucked my thumbs into my jean pockets, "Where's Sam?" Carly asked curiously as she looked then started walking towards the stairs with Griffin following behind her still holding on to his hand "Oh, she's spending some time with my mom to try and show her that she's not some trouble causing teen!" I explained as I walked down the stairs behind both of them, "Wow she really must like you" Griffin let out as he walked towards the sofa and planted himself on it, "Oh come on is my mom really that bad?" I asked seriously...there was this awkward silence okay my mom may be bad but I love her! "Ugh whatever!" I sighed as I heard my phone make the message tone; I instantly reached into my pocket and began searching for my phone! I got it; I unlocked it and clicked on the read button as a new text message appeared,

**From: Princess Puckett:)3**

I love you and all Benson but cheesy nicknames is not  
an exception;) and it's not that bad! She's just a very  
clean person, but anyways I think my work here is done  
so I'll be over at Shays in about 5 minutes! Can't wait to  
see your dorky face ;D xxx 

I felt myself smile big as I read the text message, I'm not being mushy but it gave me butterflies! Just the effect she has on me I guess! "What are you smiling about?" I heard Carly question, I looked up to find her sat next to Griffin his arm was snaked around her shoulder and she was turned around looking at me waiting for my reply "Oh just Sam, she's coming over in 5!" I said happily as I walked towards the computer and sat on the chair, but as I did that Sam burst through the door! Why is it that whenever I get comfy today someone walks in? Eh whatever! I looked over at Sam to catch her staring at me so I got up and walked up to Sam and wrapped my arms around her waist and she placed her arms around my neck like always, she leaned in and connected our lips we shared a long passionate greeting kiss then I broke it and put our foreheads together "Hey" I greeted smoothly, "Dork" She teased as she broke away from me to look at Griffin and Carly on the sofa together "So are you two you know...dating?" Sam asked wanting them to confirm it, "Yup she's the one for me" Griffin said affectionately as he planted a kiss on Carly's forehead but I heard Sam groan and stomp her foot "Damit, I lost the bet for good!" Sam moaned as she looked at the ground, "Eh it's not that bad since you and my mom are best friends!" I teased as I sat on the chair on the right side of the sofa then she turned to me and smirked "Yeah only if I go on and on and on about cleaning products!" She shot back as she walked towards me, then I felt a slight weight on my thighs yup she was sitting on me! So I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned back "So how did it go with Freddie's mom?" Carly asked as she snuggled into Griffin some more,

"Well, we talked, cleaned, cleaned and cleaned for awhile well the whole time basically" Sam let out with a dull bored tone, "That sounds like such fun" Griffin said in his classic bad body tone, I just rolled my eyes in response at their remarks then I saw Carly get up and walk over to the computer "So when are we having this dinner nerd?" Sam asked curiously as she wiggled about on my thighs "I'll have to arrange it soon I guess!" I implied "You guys sound s-" Griffin got cut off by Carly who had now started shouting, "WENDY'S HAVING A PARTY TONIGHT SHOULD WE GO?" Carly shouted excitedly "Babe! I'm right here there's no need to deafen me!" Griffin said jokingly I watched as Carly got up and leaned into Griffins ear "Well SORRY!" She teased as Griffin winced in pain yup Sam's evilness had rubbed off on Carly all right! "Okay so who's Wendy? And who knows where she lives because I'm up for some extreme partying!" Griffin implied excitedly, "You remember the girl that was here the time you were helping Spencer with that cube thing?" Carly said, probably to refresh his memory I was cut off from listening to their conversation by Sam who was now wiggling on my thighs for fun! I groaned abit but covered it up with a convincing cough "Ugh, Sam you really need to stop or something embarrassing is going to happen to me" I implied in a low voice as I tightened my grip on her to stop her from moving around so much! "Why does your little friend like it?" She teased as she leaned back on to my chest that caused me to groan a little more "Burgh, inappropriate timing for that Sam!" I said responsibly "Okay fine! But at this party I'm going to get you!" She said in her _seductive _voice, well all of a sudden I want to go to this party.

"Hey, I'm totally up for this party!" I said smugly as Griffin turned to face me "Same goes for me!" Sam said simply, "Alright were all going, I managed to refresh duh brain's mind here so let's go get ready!" Carly ordered/teased "Actually Carly I'm ready, I don't really see anything wrong with this outfit!" I explained as I pointed down to my outfit, "Eh whatever!" She said as she stood up, "Me either I think my outfits okay for this party thing," Griffin added as he smirked up at Carly, he was wearing A black shirt, light blue jeans with rips in them, metal chains hanging on the right side, black skate vans along with some bracelets, "Whatever good dork and bad dork, you guys wait down here whilst me and Carls go upstairs to get ready" Sam said plainly, "you don't mind if I borrow some of your clothes right?" Sam asked with a smile, "Only if I get to do your make up?" Carly offered with an smirk, I heard Sam let out a groan after that it cause med to chuckle she hated it when Carly asked her to let her do her makeup, "Come on let's go!" Carly ordered as she walked behind Sam and pushed her towards the stairs, and with that they were off upstairs so I guess that just left me and Griffin to speak about random chizzum,

"So is Sam a good kisser?" Griffin said out of the blue, I was kind of stunned by the question because I knew where this was going to lead but whatever "She's an amazing kisser!" I said abit to protectively, I saw Griffin smirk and nod his head "Carly's pretty good too, she knows what she's doing and all that stuff" Griffin explained simply, "Yeah so does Sam I mean she is great, but she's such a tease like before when she was sat on my knee she leaned back and started fidgeting! And she knew what she was doing because she said she was going to get me at the party" I let out with a smirk "High five dude!" Griffin said as he stretched his hand out to me, I high fived it but it wasn't about scoring stuff like that my relationship was about love "Man, I wish Carly did that! We just make out anywhere no matter what but stuff like that we do in the bedroom" Griffin said a little bit shyly "Have you guys done 'it' yet?" I said put quotation marks around the word it, "Nope not yet, she's not ready but I'm willing to wait because if I'm honest I don't think I'm ready either!" He said honestly as he looked down at the ground and bit his lip, "I see, me and Sam are both ready were gonna do it sometime soon, I'm just so nervous! I want it to be perfect for the both of us you know what I mean?" I let out with a smile, "Yeah I get you! I'll probably be the same as you when we get to that point!" Griffin said with a chuckle, I was about to reply when I heard someone walk down stairs, so I turned to look, it was Sam she was wearing a long purple top with a green dinosaur on it which was saying 'Rawrrr', grey short shorts, bracelets, necklaces and purple converse she looked _beautiful _"Carly! I'm ready and so are you I don't need and finishing touches!" Sam objected in a frustrated tone as she ran towards me and hid behind the seat I was in "FINE!" Carly said in a defeated tone then she got her phone out, I presume she was texting Spencer to tell him where she was going, she was wearing a plain red tank top, a black skirt, a black waist coat, bracelets, a black bag and army boots she looked pretty good but not as good as Sam.

I decided to text my mom too so I searched my pocket for my phone, once I got it I sent her a short message saying where I was going and who I was with, "Awh, look at my little dork texting his mommy!" Sam teased in a baby accent then as she leaned over the seat watching me, I hadn't realized she was even watching me but I looked up at her and smiled "You look amazing" I said with charm "Aw thanks nerd, you're not doing so bad yourself may I add" She said with a flirty smile "I try my best!" I shot back as I stood up and held Sam's hand "So we ready to go?" I asked curiously, I wanted to leave before my mom came knocking on here and started demanding a better description of where I was going! "Yeah, come on lets go" I heard Sam add as she watched both Carly and Griffin, "Okay" Griffin said as he stood up and grabbed intertwined his and Carly's hand "Alright alright" Carly said as she slipped her phone into her bag then walked towards the door with Griffin, all four of us stepped out and started walking towards the elevator, I wonder how this night was gonna go?.

**Want more? Then you know what to do Review ;), so what did you think of this chapter? Your opinion on Sam trying to bond with Freddie's mom what does that mean? And the talk's that Griffin and Freddie had! Just boyish stuff! Well I think that's the stuff boys talk about I don't know judging from the movies! Ah what do you think will happen at this party?:O Could Sam and Freddie get drunk and do it there? Could Griffin have a fight because he saw someone eyeing up Carly? Could Spencer find a baby dragon? No he can't because dragons aren't real! And none of the stuff I said is going to happen in the next chapter that would just kill it! But if you want to know what really happens next chapter you know what to do! All you got to do is just review! ;)**


	16. Hot lips

**Greetings fellow seddie shippers! Thanks for the reviews again guys there awesome! :), Bellabell90 you made me smile! Ah Dreamweaver1001 your like my guide :) sorry if it's abit off I'm still in high school and all so it will probably get better along time and I'll also throw in some more description! ****MattFujiwara awesome review once again! I hope your computer screen is okay and dry:D and you're all loyal fans :) ah weird to think I have fans! And it happens every time! I've managed to turn 5 of my friends into perverts! Now it's happening to you! *evil laugh*, hey what do you guys think of vampires? I was thinking of starting an iCarly vampire fic after this one! I don't know what to do after this Anyways! Follow me on twitter! I'm called ItsMeh1, give me your twitters in your reviews, anyway here is chapter 16! What will go down at this party?  
**

Freddie's pov: 

I walked with hand in hand with Sam her hands were smooth and soft I wonder if she used a special hand moisturiser I'll have to ask her about that. We were getting close to the house now I could hear the sound waves of the music from the house the song playing was '_Just Can't get enough' _ by black eyed peas it was currently at the switch up part! Ah I liked that part of the song it made me nod my head to the beat a little, "Whoa, look at you party animal! Were not even in the house yet and your already starting to dance!" Sam joked then I felt her squeeze my hand, I smiled at her joke for once I wasn't offended! "I hope the 'jocks' aren't at this party" Carly groaned as we finally reached the house "Why?" I questioned in confusion whilst I walked up to the door and knocked but I'm pretty sure that they're not going to answer straight away due to the loudness of the music "Because!,

"They always try to come onto me and Sam with their suckish pick up lines!" Carly mumbled as she turned and looked at Griffin whose face was shocked by what he just heard but I can't really speak because my face was the exact same, "Don't worry babe, I won't let them anywhere near you that I can promise you" Griffin said protectively as he looked back in Carly's eyes, I leaned into Sam's ear "Same goes for you Sam, I think I might lose it if any of them near you" I whispered in a husky tone, Sam smirked and turned her head to face me "I would love to see you lose it" She added with a wink then looked confused as she turned to the door "Oh come on! Where are these people?" Carly complained as she crossed her arms and let out a sigh, I knocked on the door harder but it sounded like nothing because of the music "Okay let me handle this!" Sam said with her hands in the air and then she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair then walked towards the door and got on her knees,

I watched her as she stuck the pin in the lock and started wobbling it about then eventually I heard a clicking noise and the door opened slightly "Okay and we are in!" Griffin said in his 'Oh yeah' tone, I let out a slight smirk and stepped out of the way to let the girls in first well just Carly because Sam had already walked right on in once the door was open so yeah...I walked in and I instantly felt the base of the music beat through my chest it was so loud I thought it was going to break my ribs! Speaking well thinking of ribs I could smell them! Looks like I wouldn't have any trouble finding Sam, I was smirking at my own little thought but it was true or was it? I followed the scent of ribs it was leading to the kitchen as I walk in I see Sam protecting the ribs and eating them at the same time! This caused her to have BBQ sauce all around her mouth she looked _cute_, I walked towards and gently placed my hand on her face I used my thumb to wipe the BBQ sauce away from the corner of her bottom lip "I was saving that for later you dork!" Sam complained as she finished her last rib "Yeah well, I don't think your gonna need anything for later you would of ate all the food in the house!" I teased as I backed away towards the sink to wipe the BBQ sauce of my thumb then I turned around and looked at my surroundings.

There was teenagers they were mostly the ones who went to my school Eurgh the jocks were here too so I'd best stick close to Sam, Carly and Griffin were standing close to each other with what I'm presuming beer in the palm of their hands and Gibby was...standing in the corner watching them? I should probably go see what's up with him, "Hey be right back!" I told Sam "Whatever" I heard her mumbled with a mouthful of ribs I chuckled at her typical Sam so I started walking towards the corner once Gibby had spotted me he had flashed me a weak smile alright something was defiantly up with him! Gibbs never like this he usually...weird, "Hey what's up? You seem down" I stated as I scoped the room for Sam she was now standing next to Carly and Griffin they were in a conversation "Oh it's just that, okay can you keep secrets?" Gibby asked me, wow I feel like I'm in kindergarten again! But it also reminds me of the time me and Sam kissed this had caused me to smile big and put my dreamy face on,

"Okay I'm guessing that the dreamy look and the smile is your way of saying yes!" Gibby said slightly confused, I snapped back into reality and looked at him "Yeah I mean yeah you can trust me" I let out still trying not to think of the first time me and Sam had kissed me. He looked at me then sighed "Alright, well it's just that...you know Carly right?" He said as if I didn't know her well this is confusing, "Uh yeah I know Carly?" I said as I shook my head a little bit "Well okay I'm just going to come out with it!" He began so I just nodded my head slightly in response "I like her! So much Tasha dumped me because she was suspicious of it! I mean I had a plan to get close to her but then Griffin came along and took her like the candy my mom takes from Guppy!" Gibby explained I swear he took no breathes! Aw man I know how he feels it's like when Sam went all gah gah for Pete expect I didn't have a girlfriend at the time I shivered at the thought of him ugh he really was a jack ass! But I don't know what to say to Gibby should I just tell him to hang on in there or give up hope,  
"Look Gibby, I know how your feeling it's not a nice way to feel! But you just got to have hope and remember that if she's happy then you should be happy too" I said with a smile then I patted his shoulder,

"I guess your right" He let out in defeat so I nodded my head and looked over at Sam who was already staring at me with a smirk then she motioned me to come towards her finger. This caused me to completely forget about Gibby "Hey dude uh I got to go pee...so bye" I awkwardly lied "Bye" was all I got but he has a good reason to be upset, so I walked towards her "You motioned me over here" I said with my traditional eyebrow raise "Why yes I did" She teased in a flirty tone ah I loved it when she used her flirty tone "So what were you talking to Gibby about?" She questioned whilst she was in the middle of eyeing me up and down, I couldn't help but smirk at her "Oh I'm sorry are my eyes making you uncomfortable?" She mocked in her 'baby' voice then she started to nod her head to the song that came on and from the sounds of it the song was '_Higher_' by Taio Cruz, this song didn't really fascinate me much but it had a pretty good beat "Actually I'm loving the fact that your scanning me with your beautiful eyes" I responded, she began to giggle at me "Hey now you're making me feel uncomfortable I was attempting to be romantic?" I questioned clueless at why she was laughing! But she has an awfully cute giggle gah.

"Well it's just because you're being so cheesy and you used the word scanned, I don't know why but that word makes me giggle" she stated, I looked at her and shook my head "So back to the point, what were you talking to Gibby about?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink "Eh...I can't tell you its super secret, is that beer?" I murmured attempting to change the subject;

I couldn't tell her what Gibby! That would be breaking the bro code know what I mean? No I'm just kidding I have no clue what the bro code is anyhow nothing in the world was gonna make me tell her Gibby's secret even though she is my girlfriend guess I got to stay trustworthy towards my friends "Dude tell me! Or you aren't gonna get any of this! And yes its beer" She stated it made me smirk because she aimed her index finger at herself when she said 'any of this' but I looked at the cup then looked back up at her I know how she is when she's drunk she does stupid things so I guess I should warn her "Don't get to intoxicated now" I advised with a thoughtful tone, "Whatever!" she responded with a uninterested tone and took a huge mouthful of the drink, I rolled my eyes at her due to the fact that she never listened so I guess I'll be the one taking care of her tonight! I'm also going to have to keep an eye on her in case any douche bags try and take advantage of her but on the up side at least she forgot about the whole Gibby thing for now! "Hey guys!" I heard known voice say from behind me so I turned around to see who it was and it was no other than Griffin and Carly, Griffins arm was positioned around Carls waist he had a big smile written on his lips he looked a little bit smashed,

"Oh hey Carly" I responded with a wave and a smile then I felt Sam's hand being placed in mine "So you guys enjoying the party so far?" Sam questioned whilst she used my shoulder to support her head "Yeah it's not bad" Carly answered whilst looking up at Griffin "This party is I don't know" He garbled with a smirk "That's because your drunk" I shot back kind of irritated that he was already tipsy "Oooo cool your beans dude" He slurred, "My beans are cool!" I snapped back, "Don't be jealous now!" He said smugly, I gritted my teeth together what would I even be jealous about! I felt Sam squeeze my hand she must of guessed that I was getting angry "Oh Freddie I need to speak for you a second!" Sam said out of the blue then she grabbed my hand and led me somewhere.

I didn't really get a say in anything because I was being forcefully escorted up the stairs ah what were people gonna think! "So why are we up here again?" I asked in confusion "Just thought I'd get you away from Griffin you looked like you were gonna blow up" she answered as she opened a random door that lead into a bedroom, I walked towards the bed and sat on it and released a long sigh man Griffin is a douche when he's drunk note to self don't go out with him when he's drunk hmmm I wonder if Sam thought the same thing? I looked up at her, she was just staring at me with some intense look in her eyes "So do you think the same thing, I mean you have to agree he's a jerk off when he's drunk right?" I asked in an irritated tone, she let out a quite laugh and sat next to me on the bed "Yeah I agree, I hate it when people are nice people when they are sober but when their drunk BAM! They turn into jerks" she explained, I looked at her and smiled happily she so got me.

"What does he even mean 'Don't be jealous'" I mocked in a stupid voice whilst looking down at the floor, ah this is eating me away! "I don't know, he probably thinks that you're still in love with Carly and your jealous" She said in a slight angry tone "But I'm not! I really hate it when people do that! I'm in love with you! And only you, it gets me really angry that people don't get that sometimes!" I explained angrily "But..." She began "Your really hot when your pissed off" She giggled then I felt a hand being placed on my higher thigh, I swallowed hard and looked at her bearing in mind what she had said to me early about getting me at the party I began to think of all the thing's she'd do to me but at a party? Ah well that's just Sam I love chancy she is. "Am I now?" I responded in a hoarse voice due to not speaking for awhile, well I don't know if you'll think it's a while but okay I'm just trying to be passionate here! Well I'm gonna go in for the kill, I placed my hand on her waist and leaned forward causing her to tumble backwards and me tumbling forwards onto of her then I heard her let out a giggle, I wonder if can turn her on? Whoa can't believe I just thought that! "Do you like that?" I questioned in a strong voice then I placed my hand on her face and began to caress the side of her cheek,

She bit her lip and nodded up and down I felt her place her hands on my shoulders "Then I bet you'll like this" I whispered in my attempted 'sexy turn on' voice. I leaned forwards toward her neck and began to deposit hot kisses! I was searching for her 'sensitive' part because being the perv that I am I love it when she moans my name. I made my way down to the lower part of her neck "Freddie..." She murmured as I felt her grip tighten on my shoulders ah well it looks like I found it I wanna see how crazy it will drive her, I began to softly gnaw at a piece of soft skin and suck on it then I ran my tongue along her neck "Ugh..Dude stop...teasing...me" She managed to let out in between moans, ah why should I stop! I mean she is such a tease towards me so now it's my turn so I just mumbled into her neck then lifted my face to meet her lips,

I looked down at her lust filled eyes and smirked, ah this is hot! I crashed my lips onto her and began trail my hands down her body until they reached the bottom of her t shirt, then I slid my hands up her shirt and felt her bare skin I wonder how she gets it so soft! I guess she was beginning to give in because I felt her tongue at the running across my bottom lip wishing for access so I opened my mouth and let her in, our tongues began crashing into each other and exploring each other's mouths I let out a groan as I felt her legs wrap around my waist tightly and I was already happy if you get what I mean man I was supposed to be the one turning her on! But I already started getting happy when she placed her hand on my upper thigh stupid hormones, screw it I'm going to drive her made even if what I'm about to do does earn me a slap!,

But maybe it won't because when I watched that episode of glee and Rachel joined celibacy club and said that girls want sex just as much as we guys do! I wonder if that's true. Wait why am I thinking of glee when I'm in an intense make out session with the sexiest girl on the planted wow this is pretty weird so anyway let's get back to the point, I began to grind into her hoping that she would go just as crazy as I was going right now then I heard a satisfied huff along with a little moan "Yeah, I bet you like that" I commented in a pleasurable tone "Is that all you got internet boy?" She teased, wow even during situations like this she still somehow manages to mock me! Ah well she had it coming to her now, I placed my arms above her shoulders and grabbed onto the bed sheets to steady myself then I took a deep breath and grinded harder and deeper into her then I felt her breathing hitch underneath me "Mmm...Ah...not...So bad...For...You...Dork..." She managed to let out in between her moans; I was really hard right now I mean her moans are just like music to my ears I could listen to them ALL day!,

"Yeah we-" Awh crap I was cut off but it wasn't by Sam from the sounds of it? Wait no it was Sam why would she cut me off at a time like this! "What is that?" She whispered as she looked around the room with confusion written all over her pretty face, I looked at her confused but then I heard it too "Fight...Fight...Fight!" I heard a crowd shout; I rolled of Sam and sat up on the bed "We have to go check this out!" She said excitedly then she stood up then walked towards the door and turned around and looked towards me "You coming or not hot lips?" She teased as she leaned on the door, "But we were and I was then it was getting...ah fine let's go" I said in defeat then I stood up and walked towards the door "This had better be worthwhile" I warned in a jokingly tone "Trust me all fights are worthwhile!" She shot back whilst we walked down the hallway, "Hey not all of them! Some of them really suck! Like some of the people on MMA" I fought whilst walking behind her,

"What like the girls?" She smiled whilst she took her first step down the stairs "No, I enjoy watching the girls fight on MMA it's exciting" I said in a dreamy voice as we now began to walk down the stairs, I could now hear the chanting of the people much more clearly "I will get you for that!" Sam said in defeat then she shot down the stairs to see who was fighting I was confused to see why she had a look of fear on her face; Sam never had a look of fear on her face! As I came down the stairs I turned to see who was fighting and it was kind of expected really but the other part wasn't, it was Griffin fighting with one of the jocks I'm guessing it was because he was coming on to Carly or something.  
He had a bloody nose and a cut above right eyebrow that was bleeding too! The jock guy didn't look so good either he had a busted lip a cut on his cheek, he was shouting all sort of abuse to Griffin and Carly but I couldn't really hear them because the music was still blaring out of the speakers but what worried me the most was that Carly was in the middle trying to split them up but it was pretty pointless because she was fragile compared to them! I felt Sam tug my hand she obviously wanted me to go down there and help "Alright alright! But you don't get involved because if you get hurt I swear to god nothing will stop me from kicking that guys ass! So stay in the crowd!" I instructed whilst pointing a finger in her face "Yeah yeah, just get your sexy butt down there!" She ordered then she motioned me towards the crowd, I walked down the rest of the stairs, I then pushed my way through the horde of people who were watching excitedly then I made my way to the front where the scene was happening I was behind Carly and Griffin so I walked further towards them until I was side by side with them.

"Alright, what's going on?" I said in my 'shut up and answer me now' tone, "This jack ass was coming onto Carly!" Griffin began angrily whilst raising his hands in the air like a mad man "Trying to dance with her! When I was right there, then I tell him to back the hell of because I'm her boyfriend th-" Griffin was cut off by an unfamiliar voice, "Dude sit the hell down! I mean who do you think you are, you don't even come to our school but yet your at this party!" he slurred out, ah he was obviously drunk why can't I ever go out with no dramatic things happening when it comes to drinking "Pffffft! don't talk crap you stupid ass!" Griffin shouted furiously now getting to the point where he looked as if he was going to knock him out "I mean who you think you are! Coming on to MY girlfriend! When I'm right there how stupid are you!" He roared, "Oh you've taken it too far now grease ball!" He shot back, I saw him raise his fist and Carly was still in the middle I widened my eyes in shock but I then saw an arm pull her out of the way,

it was Sam thank god even though I told her not to get involved it was good that she did that! "Oh look who it is! It's the blonde haired beauty Sam coming to save the day! You know you've filled out quite nicely over the years haven't you Puckett!" He slurred as he turned to face her, he did not just say that! I walked towards him and grabbed his arm to make him face me "Ooo look who stepped up! It's Benson, whose moms a freak ah no wonder your dad left her, he realised she was up the wall and that he had a son like you!" He garbled as he began to sway with a smirk on his face there was a gasp throughout the room, I turned my hands into fists and stared at him with fire in my eyes I'm going to kick his ass.

I swung my fist and it made connection with his cheekbone, was that supposed to hurt me or him? I wanted to grab my fist and hold it right now but that would look so stupid! I heard a loud slam as he made contact with the floor and didn't move he must of been out cold or some chizz, I looked up to see everybody staring at me in shock then there was this awkward silence but then Griffin stepped my side "Oh come on this dick had it coming" Griffin began as he looked down at teen who was on the floor, looks like somebody sobered up abit after their beating "Be honest do any of you even like this guy?" I heard a familiar voice say, I raised my head from the body and looked to see who it was of course it was Sam I heard people began to say some shook their heads whilst some just stood still in complete utter shock at what I just managed to do, Sam walked closer to me then when she was at my side I felt an hand grab my arm and pull me down next thing I know Sam's kissing me in front of everyone without a care in the world but then she broke the kiss and turned to the crowd,

Yup they were all in complete shock again "Yes dorks and girls! This right here is my smoking hot _boyfriend_!" She let out proudly whilst pointing at me with a big smile on her face, so I smiled and grasped hold of her hand then looked at her intensely wow I do_ love_ her she just keeps on making me fall deeper and deeper I just don't ever wanna let her go.

**Sooo, what do you think eh the whole fight, drunk Griffin, jocks, make out session!, Sam finally telling everyone that her and Freddie are dating! Thought I'd do it the cool way! Leave your opinions in your reviews! Personally it's not my best! I could do way better but it's a school night so yanoo! Anyway I need some followers on twitter I shall follow you back! So go on my profile to get the link or just search 'ItsMeh1' my pictures Justin Bieber! I edited it myself so I feel proud! Anyway REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER they got to make me smile plus I also want your thoughts on the chapter, and yeah if you wanna give me some ideas of what I should do in the next chapter you can either tweet me, leave it in a review, go to my YouTube! Or email me at ****! And don't forget mighty seddie warriors! If you want more then ****REVIEW ****BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPEH!**


	17. Crispy Bacon

**IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED, my laptop broke so i had to get my old old one! Update it get all the writing stuff plus schools been rough! So I understand if this chapter is a complete disappointment also I wrote it at 2 am-.- but ENJOY and review:)**

I felt my eyes slowly open; I blinked a couple of times to get myself back in reality, what have I been sleeping on? I looked down to see a purple blanket covering me and to my left there were the cushions that were usually placed on Carly's couch, so I'm on her couch. I can't really complain because if I'm truly honest it feels quite comfortable and cosy fact I feel snug as a bug in a rug, whoa that sounds like something my mom would say...anyway I best get my butt up and see where my goddess of my girlfriend is! I slid up and swung my legs on to the ground. The floor felt chilled on my feet I loved that feeling! I scoped the room for any other signs of life besides me, but I'm the only one!

I need to find Sam and tell her thank you for what she did last night at the party so I guess I could either go upstairs and look for her or make some bacon to attract her attention... I'm gonna go with the bacon so I walked into the kitchen and made my way to the freezer to get the bacon, I got the bacon then placed it on the counter so I could get all the other resources I need for making bacon! I opened the cupboard and reached for a frying pan, I placed the pan on the stove and turned on the gas to heat up the stove then I opened the packet of bacon, I know Sam likes her bacon crispy so I should probably get a knife and cut it into thin slices.

I opened the draw to get the perfect knife for cutting bacon with; I then grabbed the cutting board and cut the bacon into thin slices like I said I would! After I finally done that I got the oil to put into the pan which looked quite hot, I thought Sam would come flying downstairs at vampire speed as soon as I flicked the gas on! I squirted the oil into the pan then I picked up the bacon and dropped it into the pan. All I can hear is sizzling! At any moment Sam's gonna come rushing down the stairs but in the mean time I should probably clean up the mess,

I picked up all my rubbish then walked towards the bin and opened it then dropped all the rubbish in it, I twisted on my heel and walked back over to the cooker where the bacon was coming on quite nicely, I took in a deep breath the scent of bacon was now getting stronger it's like the taste is dancing on my taste buds but it hasn't quite sunken in yet, "Is that for me Benson?" I heard a voice coming from near the stairs, looks like my princess of darkness has finally awoken from her pit of...darkness?, "Well, it could be or I could of made it all for me" I tease as I got a spatula from the draw to flip the bacon "So basically it's for me?" She figured out and I heard her footsteps approach, "Well yes..." I admitted as I flipped a piece of bacon.

I felt a head be placed over my shoulder...of course it was Sam who was being far too impatient but hey that's just Sam, I turned off the stove and picked up the bacon "Ow!" I mumbled as I dropped 2 pieces onto the plate "I don't even have to touch you and you manage to hurt yourself" Sam  
let out in the middle of a demented laugh "Ha ha." I replied sarcastically as I dropped the rest of the bacon on to the plate, well not all of it there was 2 pieces for me making all that bacon managed to tease my appetite "Alright princess Puckett the bacons all yours" I said smugly as I moved out of the way, my gosh she's wearing short shorts and a black and pink bra! Don't get turned on don't get turned on...urgh it's way too early in the morning for this stuff,

I guess if I turned around earlier I could of handled the situation better but God hates me so whatever, Sam picked up her plate and walked towards the sofa where I was sleeping then dropped herself on it, that's not helping my hormones...if you get what I mean...moving on from that! I walked over to the sofa and parked myself next to Sam who was currently wolfing down her bacon that was made by me, I like how she eats I know it sounds weird but I think it's epic how she just doesn't care and eats with her hands, "What are you staring at nub?" She mumbled between her mouthfuls "Oh you" I said dreamily as I carried on watching her "Well no, that's why I'm asking you boob" She spoke clearly then she wiped the grease from around her mouth and resumed looking at me, she was probably waiting for an answer,

"Oh, well I think your adorable and I love the way you eat" I said flirtatiously, I placed my arm around the back of her so it was leaning on the top of the couch "You are so soft" She said, I swear to god a blush is creeping up on her cheeks so now I'm smiling like an idiot. I leaned in and planted a surprise kiss on her lips which may I say tasted like bacon, she reacted instantly and placed her hands on my chest and gripped onto my shirt then slid her tongue across the bottom of my lip, I granted her access and we battled for dominance then I felt her grip my shirt tighter and she pushed me back so she was now laying on top of me, this was steamy I mean she's in short shorts and a bra plus it probably won't be long before she rips my shirt off or maybe even my boxers...

I slid my hands up and down her bare back and felt her skin, it felt soft and smooth it was also tanned. I still haven't asked her if she moisturises...oh well I guess it would be kind of random to stop in the middle of a make out session and be all 'hey babe, do you use moisturiser? If so which one?' my thought had caused me to smile and then I felt Sam smile against my lips, I going to make things a little bit more steamy! I moved my lips down to her neck and started to nibble on her sensitive spot, she let out giggles and satisfied moans as I carried on what I was doing, she released a really loud moan but I don't think she was supposed to do it that loud, I broke away from her neck to speak to her,

"As skilled as I am with my mouth, you should be quite because I don't want someone to come downstairs and spoil the fun that were having" I let out in between my gasps for air, she leaned in and whispered in my ear "You can't tell me what to do Benson but just this once, I'm going to let you get away with it because you're so right" Then she bit her lip at me and I felt her start to plant kisses on my chest, I placed my hands behind my head and let out some pleasured groans as I felt her lips reach my stomach but then I felt her lips move off my stomach which caused me to frown a little bit because I was really enjoying that "Only if we had whipped cream right now, the things I would do" She implied with a wink,

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull, damit why don't I ever carry around a can of whipped cream with me? I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sam's lips that were on top of mine, I reacted and started feeling around her soft delicate body once again then I slipped my tongue into her mouth, I was really turned on right now like really badly and I knew that after this make out slash touching up session it would take awhile for me to cool down and I can't go to the toilet to deal with myself or Sam's never ever going to let that go! All of a sudden I felt a rush of pleasure shoot through my lower region and body...did Sam just...touch me...not that I'm freaked out about it! I'm extremely happy...obviously. Sam leaned down into my ear "I'm just paying back the favour." She said as if it was no big deal at all,

I just nodded like an idiot and swallowed hard as she continued 'touching' me, I let out moans of pleasure and my breathing had started to hitch into a faster pace "Your...really...good...at...this" I let out in between breaths and kisses, "I could say the same about you" Sam smugly replied as she caught some breath then she resumed kissing me, I was near breaking point and I was going to blow at any moment and I don't think Sam would want her hand to be there whilst it happened "Sam..Move your hand..." I said awkwardly in between kisses "What wh- oh..." She responded with a smirk, if you're wondering how I know she's smirking...I felt it against my lips. Sam removed her hand from my boxers and resumed kissing me, whilst I could feel myself about to reach my high point...I let out a sharp groan into Sam's moth and that was that.

Sam gave me one long kiss before she broke away to speak...or go wash her hands I don't know... "Well, that was eventful." She said with a smirk, me on the other hand well yeah I'm going to blush or something... "So what do you want to do today?" I asked trying to change the subject and luckily for me it worked, "I don't know we could go out somewhere then later on meet up with Carly and Griffin and go somewhere else?" She asked slash purposed, and it sounded like such a great idea "That's a perfect plan!" I said happily as I watched her stand up "Well, I'm going to go shower...you should probably clean up in the bathroom" She started cracking up at the last part so I just rolled my eyes in response as I watched her disappear up the stairs.

I walked towards the bathroom that Spencer used and stripped off, I locked the door and made sure there was a towel ready to be used, and then I turned on the shower and stepped inside then closed the curtain behind me. I shivered at first when the water made contact with my skin...well it must be because it's cold and I think me and you both know why the showers cold, I looked around for a shower gel to use and I was in luck as a green one had caught my eye so I picked it up and read it as the water wet my hair, _Lime smelling shower gel, keeps you smelling fresh_. I'm pretty surprised that Spencer has normal shower gel in here, wow I've picked up Sam's habits' normally I would just go home and shower but here I am using up the Shays water supply.

I turned off the water and stepped out the shower then picked up my towel, I dried my hair then wrapped it around my waist and walked towards the mirror to look at myself in the reflection, I'm not being full of myself but I look pretty awesome! This is some good lighting for my abs, I leaned towards the mirror to check for some spots so for its all clear!, I looked around realising that I can't put my underwear back on because that would just be wrong...that only means I would have to make the risky run in a towel to my own house to change...crap.  
I opened the bathroom door and peeked out of it to check if anyone was there but it was all clear but before I stepped out I made sure my towel was extra tight then I exited the room, I tip toed towards the door with my heart pounding adrenaline into my blood, I heard a girlish shriek "FREDDIE WHY ARE YOU IN A TOWEL?" a familiar voice said, I turned to greet the eyes of the person who had caught me out and of course of all people it had to be Carly didn't it as if enough bad things hadn't happened to me in my life besides me and Sam becoming a couple "Well, you see-" but of course I was cut off "I don't even want to know" Carly said as she placed her hand in front of her face so that she was doing a 'talk to the hand expression' funny enough when I looked back at her I caught her checking out my body,

"Since when did you ever work out?" She asked dumb founded as she stared in awe "Well since puberty" I answered uncomfortably, the only person I was used to and preferred to have staring at my body was Sam. From the looks of it Carly inhaled a deep breath, her face shrivelled up  
in disgust as she looked around in confusion "What?" I questioned in a slightly paranoid voice "It can't be me! I just showered I smell like lime! See? Wanna sniff?" I let out all in one, "I know it's not you! Something smells slightly off" Carly said suspiciously as she walked towards the sofa...crap. "It smells stronger when you get closer to the sofa..." Carly said looking slightly freaked out "I don't smell anything?" I said as I crossed my arms and carried on observing her actions "Hm, maybe it's just me but it smells like..." Carly said as she put on her 'don't interrupt me now, I'm brainstorming' face.

"Smells like what?" I said on purpose of course, I just wanted to leave so I could put some clothes on because standing here in front of Carly makes me feel awkward and uncomfortable and if Griffin saw this I don't think he'd be very pleased I mean I wouldn't be pleased if I saw Sam drooling over him at the sight of him in nothing less than towel "Freddie! Don't interrupt me now! I'm brainstorming as you can see" I thought she'd say something like that "What are you even brainstorming?" I asked stupidly as I scratched the back of my neck "Because I want to know what the smell is you potato!" She came back with,

"Whoa whoa wait, and did you just call me a potato?" I asked wanted to laugh out loud "My insults don't really work whilst I'm brainstorming" She let out in a sulky tone "Okay whatever, so what are you thinking of now?" I asked slowly, I'm only asking questions because I want Sam to come back and when she does, Carly will be distracted by wanting to speak to Sam about girly stuff and that will give me the perfect escape, I'll just have to explain to Sam later about why I was stuck in the living room with Carly in only a towel "I'm thinking about how that should be me with Justin Bieber.." She said in a spaced out dreamy voice, oh my god what is it with the girls and Justin Bieber? What's so special about him, he sings one song about a girl then all the girls are nuts about the dude! "But what about Griffin?" I questioned with smirk on my lips "This stays between me and you okay Freddie?" She says then she tries to shoot me one of her best evil looks that were only made and reserved for Sam.

"What's the deal about Justin Bieber anyway? Why do girls go all gaga over him?" I questioned in a confused tone as I waited for her response "He's just so dreamy and Biebery" She said as she started to space out, Biebery? Is that even a word is that even in the dictionary "What the chizz Carly, what the chizz" I said slightly freaked out by the side effects that Bieber had on Carly "Okay back to brainstorming!" She said as she snapped out of her haze, "Hey where's Sam?" I said completely and obviously trying to change the conversation as much as I possibly could but it had crossed my mind a couple of times, where was Sam if I took my shower in under ten minutes then where can she be?,

"OH I GOT IT!" Carly screamed in excitement, I was startled a little bit by her scream but whatever "Got what?" I heard a voice say that was coming from over the stairs "Where have you even been?" I asked slightly concerned okay well I was concerned, "Oh, I showered then I sat on Carly's bed and it just took me away you know what I mean?" Sam explained as she smiled at me "Oh yeah and what you go Carls?" Sam questioned in curiosity maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all! I should have run home whilst I had the chance because I know that Sam isn't going to let this slip away! "Oh, the smell that I can smell!"And instantly Sam's head shot towards me, oh yeah she knew what was going on and she knew what the smell was, "So what does it smell like Carly?" Sam said with smirk written over her lips "It smells like sex and Freddie...you were down here all night and Sam you weren't in the bed when I woke up for the first time this morning" Carly said as she put the pieces together... "Oh my god"... "You guys had sex! On my sofa!" Carly yelled out, and I watched as Sam's face dropped...well maybe she didn't put the pieces together quite right.

**BEH, this was just really a mess about chapter! Nothing serious, wow I'm tired so yeah..review! I'm going to bed goodnight I dream of your reviews.**


	18. Ecstatic spasms

**Gah, I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but I've been busy with friends since it is the holidays but I've been reading some stories which have given me back my inspiration to carry on with my own! I think I should change the rating to an M but I'm not going to because T rated stories get your attention more;) So here you go! Chapter 18.**

"What? No! We didn't have sex are you crazy!" I denied whilst shaking my head in disagreement, how could she think that? Well she could think that but- "I'm crazy! You two are the ones who got physical all over my sofa last night!" Carly threw back, urgh what is it going to take for her to believe us well just me because Sam doesn't seem to be saying much right now "Carls we didn't express our passion on your sofa last night, what possessed you to even think that?" Sam explained, then she looked over at me and gave me a 'help me out' I was about to say something but I was interrupted by someone "Well let's see shall we! You guys are hormonal, you're all over each other like...like dipper rash on a babies butt, and you guys got caught in the middle of a make out session by Freddie's mom!" Carly came out with whilst using her fingers to keep count.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" I questioned, ugh I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks already! "Sam tells me everything Freddie and I mean EVERYTHING!" Carly said with a smirk and her arms folded across her chest. I started shivering due to the fact that I was still only in a towel "Look Carly, me and the dork didn't get it on! In fact we haven't got it on at all and that's all I'm going to say, I don't really want to get in to all of the deep stuff whilst he's in the room!" Sam said firmly "Hey! I'd prefer it if you didn't get in to the personal stuff at all" I ordered as I looked around the room awkwardly, Sam's eyes shifted from the fridge to me "We've been over this before Benson; you're not the boss of me! I wear the pants in this relationship and you wear the dress comprende?" She explained with a smirk all over her lips, I really don't know how to respond to that! So I'm just going to uh...I don't know...I'm just standing here with gobsmacked expression,

"Whatever! Look I think I'm gonna head on home because we've gone completely off subject and in case you haven't noticed I'm wearing a towel!" I snapped as I stared at Carly and Sam in embarrassment "Oh I've noticed..." Sam teased in a flirty tone, this girl loves taking advantage! I flashed a smirk and turned around to open the door so I could finally go home and put some actual clothes on! "Well Carls, you can believe what you want but I have to get home to put hair removal cream on my mo-" Carly held up her hand to cut Sam off "Sam! I don't even want to know just text me later!" Carly ordered, Sam just nodded in response and turned towards me "Alright towel boy lets scoot on out of here!" Sam said coolly as she started walking towards what I was presuming the door.

I opened the door and stepped out of it but I felt a hand being placed on my bare shoulder "Not so fast there muscle boy" She teased in her Samish tone "You love my body! I see you staring at it all the time" I shot back with a wink, those fencing classes and hard work at the gym really does pay off! "I don't stare!" She defended then she crossed her arms and pretended to moody. Honestly I thought it was cute because she was trying her best not to smile "Yeah because that wasn't a total lie" I responded smugly, I turned around to see if anyone was behind me or approaching it would be a little bit awkward if someone just saw me standing in the corridor in nothing less than a towel "Hey, I never lie!" she implied as her blue eyes trailed up and town my body like a yo-yo "What you just said was a lie!, and don't think I just didn't notice you checking me out although I can't really blame you, I am pretty gorgeous" I joked then I did my signature pose like the picture I was going to use for the webicon before we locked in that crazy chicks basement!.

"And there it is! Your famous 'I'm a nub who's trying to look hot' pose" She put her fingers around the I'm a nub blah blah part I couldn't help but laugh at her, "Well as much as I love standing out here in my towel and listening to you call me a nub! I need to get home and apply for some colleges" I explained to her as I lifted my shoulder off the wall "College?" She asked as if the subject had completely slipped her mind "Yeah, we haven't got that long left of school Sam" I said, she opened her mouth to say something "And before you say that you can't get accepted into college because of your grades, don't lie because I remember Carly telling me how proud of you she was due to the fact that you were getting As and Bs in pretty much everything" I pointed out,  
"You don't miss a thing do you Benson" Sam said in defeat, I studied her facial expression she had let out a heavy huff and there was a slight flicker of worry in her eyes, now this had cause me to become suspicious of why she was a little worried..I mean why would she be worried her grades are almost as good as mine, I wasn't going to let this slip away "Why are you worried?" I asked with tone of concern in my voice "I'm not worried!" She said, maybe a little too quickly "Sam, your my girlfriend I know when you're worried okay" I notified, there was a silence upon us...ugh I knew that this wasn't going to be easy to get out of her, I placed my hand on face which caused her to look me in the eyes "I'm not just your boyfriend you know, I'm your best friend too and you can tell me anything because I swear on my mom's life that I won't tell a soul" I said in a calming voice,

"Freddie, it's no big deal...it's pretty embarrassing to be honest" She said as she her eyes lingered at the floor "Trust me, it's probably not even close to half of the embarrassing things that have happened to me in my lifetime" I laughed, she let out a slight smile...I've almost got this out of her now "Come on, spill.." I said in my best trusting voice, "Alright fine, I'm just worried that we'll all get spilt up and not keep in contact because that would be a living nightmare for me...you and Carly are the best things that have ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you guys" She revealed then she shifted uncomfortably, I understood that Sam had problems showing her soft side but I wanted her to show me all of her...not in a perverted way or anything although I wouldn't mind if she did that either...gah! Now is not the time for perverted thoughts. I wrapped my arms around Sam's waist and embraced her; I rested my forehead against hers and spoke "Sam, I promise that I will never break contact with you and Carly would probably do the same because we're like the three musketeers!"

Sam smiled and placed her lips on mine giving me a sweet delicate kiss "Why thank you!" I smirked "Welcome nub!" She said plainly, she detached herself from me and walked past me "Later! That also counted as your goodbye kiss too" She shouted as she turned the corner of the corridor "Text me!" I shouted back. After I entered my apartment then showered and changed into me fresh clothes I picked up my laptop and sat myself down on my bed, I made myself comfortable and opened the lid of my laptop to be greeted by my desktop picture it was me, Sam and Carly with moustaches that were drawn above our mouths pulling a stupid face for the camera, I smiled at the photo then clicked open chrome...it was my favourite browsing device it was so fast and it looked smooth although it wasn't even possible to touch, gosh I'm such a geek!.

My mom had left wok to start her 'all day' shift so I decided to search the colleges I wanted to go to, my choices were Seattle university (it was a college so I had no idea why they called it a university), Westwood college down in California it specialized in science and technology, New York University and University of Florida. Now all these colleges had great reputations but I would like to know what college the girls are gonna pick, I'd feel more comfortable if they were going to the same college as me so I picked up my phone and typed up a muti text message,  
**  
To: Carly and Princess Puckett:)**

Hey, I just texted to see what colleges are you guys  
gonna pick? think it'd be pretty awesome if we all  
went to the same one:]

I pressed the send button and put the phone down beside me on the bed, I resumed checking out some information on the college ah I really liked the sound of the Florida one mainly because of all the courses available, I wonder what college Sam would pick..Hm I imagine her to pick a college in California or Florida because I know that Sam likes the sun a lot, it was the same with Carly but no matter how hard she tried she could just never get herself a tan! I heard a bell ring, I looked down at my phone it was one of the girls reply to the message so I picked up the phone to read the response...

**From: Carly**

I haven't really thought about it to be honest Freddie,  
I was thinking about deciding during the summer instead  
of rushing in to it not that I'm saying your rushing in to it!:P

I chuckled at her response, typical Carly and typical Sam not to reply as soon as she read the message...but I didn't even know if she had read the message yet knowing Sam she was probably asleep with a mouthful of ham or something! I typed back a message to the group conversation and pressed send,

**To: Carly and Princess Puckett:)**

Haha, it's okay Carly and I don't know what one to pick  
my favourite one is the one down in Florida because  
of all the wide range of courses they gave going is Sam with you by the way? I know she left to go get that thing on her moms back or something but I was just wondering if she came back?:)

I put my phone to my side again then pushed myself up so I was sitting upright, I'll just look up some colleges again after I discuss it with Carly and Sam...So what to do now? I pushed all dirty thoughts out of my mind for the second time today and opened up a new tab for the , the only thing left to do was to stalk some people's profiles I guess and check out my own whilst I'm at it! I looked at my profile my display picture it was of me with a pair of shades on and a black button up shirt giving the camera thumbs up! I should thank Sam for her wonderful photography, I noticed my relationship status still said single...I should probably send a request to Sam or something. As I sent a request I felt a goofy smile appear on my face, I noticed my phone make its texting noise so I picked it up to view what I had just received...

**From: Carly**

Yeah she's here and she came straight to me to tell me to that she got that thing on her moms back..*shiver* are you gonna come round and relax with us? Plus Spencer wants to ask us all something :S  
  
I scrunched my face up in confusion at the text; I wonder what Spencer wanted to ask? I hope he doesn't want to plaster our faces for a sculptor or something! Once I reached Carly's apartment I sat down next to Sam and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as a greeting "Aww" I heard Carly coo from the kitchen "Yeah yeah!" Sam said in a 'this is becoming a regular thing now' one, I smiled at her and looked around the room to see if there was any sight of Spencer...I had expected him to jump out of his room or something "So where is Spence and what does he want to ask?" I questioned suspiciously as I turned my attention to Sam who was now trailing her fingers up and down my arm, it tickled a little bit! "Oh, he just got out of the shower so he's probably changing into his clothes or something" She assumed, then she made her way sofa and sat on the other side of Sam "So the University of Florida huh?" Carly asked in an impressed tone then she took a sip from her ice tea,

"Yeah, it looks pretty impressive there! And Florida is a sunny place and from the looks of it in the movies in looks like a relaxing place" I explained whilst I was eyeing Sam with a confused look on my face, why was she trailing her finger up and down my arm? It was making it difficult to speak because it tickled like I said before... "AH!" I cried out in pain, "What?" Sam said in confusion as she looked up at me with a smirk forming on her lips "You know what" I began "Well...things just got slightly awkward.." Carly stated "It's nothing like that Carls, Freweirds just being a baby because I pulled out a bunch of his arm hairs" Sam revealed "How do you girls even wax your legs? That's some excruciating pain." I complained as I tended to my arm that was now missing a small patch of hair,

"We get over it!" Sam replied as she rolled her eyes at my whining, I was just about to say something when I heard Spencer shout "Hello! My not so small friends! Besides you Sam..." I laughed at the last part so Sam pulled out some more of my arm hair "Unacceptable!" I cried out "Whatever nub." Sam responded, "Anyway, I have a question to ask you all, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity" He explained, lifetime opportunity? Now he's got my attention "Just get to the point doofus." Sam ordered as she shot him a deadly glare, I guess that's what he gets for calling her small! "Harsh much..." Spencer sulked then he shot his head back up "Anyways, I know you guys probably have nothing planned for the summer, so I was thinking being the polite man that I am why not offer to take my three favourite and 1 guy I hate on a around the world trip?" Spencer offered,

And Sam's mouth nearly hit the ground but I can't say much because I was pretty gob smacked too but Carly on the other hand was ecstatic about what she just heard, like she was having to type of body spasm! "Carly calm down!" Sam said as she watched her with a freaked out facial expression, I couldn't blame her because her body spasms where pretty freaky! "So Carly's clearly coming, but what about you guys?" Spencer questioned with a warm look on his face and his eyes filled with hope, "Sure, I got nothing planned for the summer like you said!" Sam accepted, and then she looked at me and waited for my answer in fact everyone looked at me and waited for my answer...Yes or no?

**So ya! World trip:D something that I would really like to do in my lifetime, what about you? You can leave some questions in your reviews if you like and I will answer them in the next chapter, I also left the college thing hanging because I'd like you guys to decide what college they should all go! To refresh your memory the choices are, Seattle University, Westwood uni in California, New York uni and Florida uni! I don't plan on splitting them up yanoo what I mean? I could make Carly go to another college but I enjoy writing Cary! So yeah also you guys can pick the places of the world trip but they have to include England (my home:) and Turkey (it is so beautiful there), Ill count up the most common ones that are given in! I promise the next chapter will be up some time soon, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Griffin;D but has he forgotten about Carly? REMEBER TO REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	19. I heart moustaches!

**Chapter 19:D did you watch iLost my mind? (SPOLIER ALRERT) that kiss! :D:D:D:D I almost died, I'm so happy! It's about time:D anyway I decided to a bit of a time speed up because you guys probably just wanted to get to the holiday part...well I did anyways REVIEW and Enjoy!**

A couple of weeks had passed since Spencer asked me to come on the world trip along with Sam and Carly, of course I said yes! Along the weeks it had been graduation too and my mom was proud...like really proud, I gave a speech and at one point I swear I saw her sniffling...it was sweet but rather embarrassing too, I also saw Sam's mom...which was surprising because Sam said she rarely showed up at events because she was on dates all the time but Sam told me ever since their therapy sessions she'd been making more effort which was good!.

Anyway yeah a couple of weeks had passed and now it's the summer holidays which I'm psyched about! Well because of the trip, the first place we would be going is Ichmeler a place that was in Turkey but I'd never heard of it! Spencer said he wasn't going to tell us our next location so it was kind of like a surprise; Carly had somehow persuaded Spencer to let Griffin come along, she told me and Sam that she was going to make it work between those two...well mostly Spencer because Griffin had no problem with Spencer, Carly said it gets annoying when Spencer's too over protective of her but you can't blame him, I'd be the same if I had a little sister.

Well today was the day was the day that we leave for Turkey, Ugh I looked it up online it was a 10 hour and 32 minute flight! I wouldn't mind but I had to sit next to Sam and she was impatient when it came to things like this...a small seat...10 hours...waiting for food, no doubt I'd be paying for her food! But hey I'm not complaining about it. I should probably get out of bed and get ready cause the flight was at 7 am and according to my phone it was half 5 at the moment, I wonder if Sam is awake? You know what just to make sure she's not late I'm going to ring her! I sat up and swung my legs off the bed and onto the floor and picked up my phone, I clicked on to contacts and scrolled down until I reached 'Princess Puckett' then I clicked on the ring button,

It rung 4 times before I heard a tired sounding voice on the other end of the line "What?" I smiled at the sound of her voice, sounds like I've woke her up or she's been woke up by her alarm clock "Just called to see if you've started getting ready, I know how bad you are when it comes to being on time" I said sarcastically with a smirk "Oh aren't you funny Benson! Well when I see you, I'm going to punch you so hard that you're crazy mothers going to feel it!" She growled, I shivered with fear...I don't even wanna know where she's planning on punching me! "Yeah, that's the silence I thought I'd hear" She said with a tone of triumph in her voice, I just rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me "Whatever you say Puckett just be on time! Or you and I both know that you'll be getting a lecture of Carly" I warned, "Well if you let me go I could be getting ready right now you know!" She shot back,

"Well the-" She put the phone down on me. Wow I should have seen that one coming; I should probably start getting ready now! I stood up and rubbed my eyes then made my way towards the bathroom and took a shower then after that I changed into my clothes that I laid out yesterday, black surf shorts, a red polo shirt, red flip flops (don't judge me!) and I had a pair of sunglasses tucked in to the polo shirt! It was going to be hot anyway so I was just wearing clothes that would match the climate; my hair was done in a faux hawk style! I walked towards my suitcase that packed last night and checked to see if everything was in it, well all my clothes were in there, all my hygiene products, sunscreen! And a box that I never remembered putting in there? I picked it up and examined the writing 'Extra safe condoms' I'm guessing my mom did this cause I didn't even buy any condoms...I hung my head in embarrassment even though nobody could see me doing it,

I put them back underneath my clothes whilst shaking my head then I locked it with the tiny pad lock that comes with all suitcases, ah they made me chuckle because they were so small! I picked up the suitcase and opened my bedroom door to find my mom sitting on the sofa with her hands placed on her lap, "Mom...did you put those extra safe condoms in my suitcase..." I questioned with embarrassment written all over my face, "Yes I did dear, I just want you to be...safe" She managed to get out as she looked me in the eyes...well isn't this uncomfortable "Mom...me and Sam...We've not done anything..." I reassured...well yeah it was a complete lie but what you don't know can't hurt you right? "Well there's no doubt that something will happen on this trip! Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me?" She asked in a hopeful voice "Uh...I'm fine mom!" I tried to say nicely,

She just nodded then stood up and walked towards the door and opened it for me, I picked up my suitcase and walked forwards to the door but I put the suitcase down and gave my mom a loving hug "I'll text you everyday to let you know how I'm doing, you don't have to be such a worrier mom" I told her, I know that she hadn't really looked like she'd been worrying but come on! This is my mom were talking about, I heard her sniffle "Aw mom come one! I don't wanna leave for this trip feeling guilty" I began "I'm sorry Freddie bear, I also put a coupon in your suitcase, and so you can buy anti-bacterial underwear at any pharmacy" she said as she detached herself from the hug...ugh I hate that nick name! Not even Sam can call me that "It's alright and uh thanks..." I said with a smile.

I picked up my suitcase and stepped out the door then I turned around and gave her a reassuring wave! She smiled back at me and closed the door softly then I turned towards Carly's door and opened it dragging my suitcase behind me, "He entrado en la habitación!" I greeted as I stood my suitcase near the door and a black one which I was presuming was Griffins, and then I turned to see Griffin who looked at me confused "What...?" He questioned...he clearly didn't know Spanish..."Never mind" I said blankly "Where's Carly at?" I asked as I sat down next to him, he was wearing gray surf shorts, a black tank top, a dark gray hoodie (kind of like the one Justin Bieber had in his onetime video) and black vans, ooo grapes! I leaned over to the table and helped myself to one of them then popped it in my mouth; Griffin opened his mouth but was cut off "I'm here!" I heard Carly say then I heard something being dragged down the stairs, I turned to see it was just her suitcase "Babe, if you needed help you should of just asked" Griffin said, then he stood up and walked over to her and picked up her suitcase and he walked over to the door then placed it next to his,

Carly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "Thank you" She said sweetly with a smile, she was wearing blue denim short shorts, a blue vest top that had 'save the pandas' written on it and blue all stars on her feet and bracelets on her wrists...well where else were they gonna go?, he kissed her back "No problem" He replied coolly then he wrapped his arms around her waist...I shivered...so this is what it's like watching me and Sam being all touchy...now I see why she complains about it! Well as they looked pretty occupied with each other I whipped out my phone from my pocket and began texting Sam,

**To: Princess Puckett:)**

Where are you Puckett? Carly and Griffin are getting touchy:| x

I pressed the send button then my eyes travelled back to Carly and Griffin, they stopped making out now but they were still wrapped in each other's arms and whispering things to each other! I don't even wanna know...I felt my phone vibrate on my knee so I picked it up and read the text,

**From: Princess Puckett:)**

Ha!:D And I'm coming up the elevator now! X

I smiled as I read the text then I clicked the button that put my phone on standby, I heard Carly let out a giggle...ugh...I coughed loudly to remind them that I was still in the room, "Sam's coming up the elevator now!" I told them as I popped another grape in my mouth "Wow, she's actually on time?" Carly said gobsmacked as she finally let go of Griffin and opened the door then stuck her head out of it to see if Sam was in sight, "Yeah I know right!" I agreed as I chewed on another grape, man these things are good! "I can't believe you're actually on time Sam!" I heard Carly say, and I was instantly smiling like a fool because she was here "Yeah yeah" She sarcastically said, I stood up and smiled at her she smiled back and dropped her suitcase and backpack near Carly's then walked towards me, she was wearing gray denim short shorts with a tight purple vest top that said 'I heart moustaches' on it...I was going to have to put up a good fight to stop my eyes from travelling down to her chest, she also had gray and purple vans on and some bracelets on her wrists like Carly, I opened my arms to wrap them around her but then I felt a stab of pain in my chest "ARGH!" I cried out in agony as I nearly fell to the floor "Told you I'd punch you so hard that your momma would feel it!" She smirked;

"Sam! For the millionth time please don't surprise attack your boyfriend" Carly scolded, I rubbed my chest and shook my head at her trying to hide my pain, "Oh stop being such baby Benson!" She said then she took a step towards me and planted kiss on my lips, I reacted instantly and placed my hands on her hips but she broke away from the kiss "All better now?" She teased as she looked me in the eyes "I'm good but the after pains starting to kick in so-" "Yeah you wish" Sam interrupted then she unhooked her arms from my neck and fell back onto the sofa, "So when do we leave for the air port" Griffin questioned as he zipped up his black hoodie, I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time "Right about now?" I spoke with a confused tone; I looked over at Sam who was looking over at Carly "SPENCER!" Carly yelled, whoa! She can really shout when she wants to! Spencer came running out of his room with his suitcase "Yeah I know!" He said as he rolled his eyes whilst carrying on making his way towards the door, Sam got up and every one starred at Spencer who had now opened the door...there was just an awkward silence..."Well let's go!" He motioned us all to get out,

we all ran to the door at the same time and picked up our suitcases...well except for Sam she just walked straight past me whilst I was picking up my case "You know the drill nub" She casually said as she made her way down the hall with the others, I guess by that she meant I had to pick up her suitcase and take it to the car for her "Charming" I mumbled to myself quietly, I then picked up her suitcase and made my way to the elevator and joined the others "I'm gonna get myself a tan!" Carly said with a grin, Sam turned to her with a smirk "Every time we go somewhere hot, you always come back looking as if you just rolled around in flower" She teased, I let out a chuckle "What are you laughing at Freddie! It made no sense..." Carly pouted then seconds later she was examining her arm, I rolled my eyes and smirked then the elevator door opened and we all rushed out to be met by Lewbert who had a horrified expression on his face...ugh what this time? "THERES NOT ALOUD TO BE THAT MANY PEOPLE IN THE ELEVATOR!" His voice cracked at the word elevator,

"What are you going through puberty or something?" Griffin smirked as we all walked past him and Sam and Carly laughed hysterically, it was pretty funny but...I felt a little jealous due to the fact that Sam laughed like that at his one liner...every time I did a one liner she just looked at me like I had epically failed...ah well. We had all put our cases in the boot and we were on our way to the air port, Spencer had forced Griffin to sit in the front so he could keep him away from Carly...this had annoyed Carly so she just looked out the window and waited until someone asked what was wrong but none of us were stupid enough to do so, my arm was slinged around Sam's neck and she rested her head on my chest whilst playing on some of the apps on my Pearphone, she was playing Pac rat and she had beaten my high level! How is that even possible! "Aw man!" I let out as my eyes were glued to the screen "What?" Carly asked, looks like she finally decided perk up and make conversation,

I don't really wanna answer the question...it's a little embarrassing that Sam had beaten my high score..."Uh..."I dragged out awkwardly "What?" Carly asked again now getting impatient, I looked at Sam who was too indulged in the game so I took it as an opportunity to tell a white lie "I...left my toothbrush at home!" I lied attempting to give Carly a persuading look, "Oh...well you can just buy a new one right?" She reassured with a smile "Yeah I guess, it's not really a big deal" I noted then I turned my attention back to Sam who was on level 26...ugh she's 5 levels above my last game dam it! "Sam, what are you playing on?" Carly questioned as she leaned over me to get a better look "Oh, Pac rat!" She said quickly with all her focus on the screen "And I've beaten Freducations highest level by 5, well six now" She bragged as she reached another level...all that lying for nothing! Carly sat back in to her original space and smirked "Can't let Spencer know that you have that game on your phone Freddie, or he's going to download it" Carly whispered, I smiled remembering the time he became addicted to Pac rat and had that showdown against that Sasha chick, he told me that he ended up hooking up with her...gross "Yeah I know!" I responded as I looked out the window, we were turning into the Parking lot now "I heard my name mentioned, what you guys talking about?" Spencer asked as he pulled up to get a ticket so he could park his car for the amount of time that we were gone,

"Uh...I said fencer!" Carly covered up whilst looking over at Griffin who had stayed quite the whole journey, I guess it's because if he spoke that Spencer would have something to say about it...or make a weird noise "Oh...that reminds me! How's your fencing going Freddie?" He asked as he resumed driving into the parking lot "Oh, yeah it's going good! I'm taking a break from any competitions but I'm thinking about having a few after this trip!" I notified, I looked down at my Pearphone and noticed Sam had crossed off Pac rat then I felt her sliding her hand in my pocket, my eyes widened at her actions "Here's your Pearphone muscle boy" She teased then she took her hand out of my pocket and sat up "T-thanks" I stuttered, why am I stuttering? She puts her hand in my pocket and I stutter? Curse you puberty, Sam laughed at my stuttering but before she could do anything else that would have an effect on me I heard Spencer speak "Alrighty here's the plan, were going in and then were giving our suitcases to those machines that eat them and then they somehow end up on the plane! Th-" "You mean check in assistants?" Carly interrupted with a smirk on her face "Yeah whatever they are, then were going to go through to the part where it's like a mall" I heard Carly say 'Oh dear Lord' in the background so I chuckled, "and get all our luxuries we need for the flight, then we wait to be called and board the plane!" Spencer finished with a smile on his face as if he was proud of his speech, "That was a great description there Spencer" Griffin told with a 'serious' tone "Yeah...real...descriptive" Sam threw in, Spencer glared at Griffin and arched his eyebrow "Thanks, but that changes nothing between us" he said in a cold tone then he got out of his car and walked over to the boot.

We all grabbed our suitcases and preceded with Spencer's 'plan', I of course had to take Sam's suitcase for her _again_ whilst she walked besides me holding nothing but her backpack and a fat cake that was half eaten in her hand. After we had checked in we all went to the 'mall' of the airport and spilt up to get all our stuff that we wanted for the flight, I was with Sam and Spencer was with Carly and Griffin because he did not trust them alone...as always. The first place me and Sam went to was the food courts, I bought her a McDonalds' and a fat shake then we went to book store and I bought her a comic book...I thought it was adorable that she read comics...anyway after that I bought us a huge packet of sweets to share so that when the plane went off our ears wouldn't pop then we met up with the others and boarded the plane,

Sam rushed past me to get the seat that was next to the window as if her life depended on it! I just smiled at how much she wanted to sit next to the window, I was sitting next to her, I opened the packet of sweets and threw one in my mouth and offered one but she just opened her mouth so I placed on her tongue and gave her a flirtatious smile then I turned my phone onto aeroplane mode and clicked the standby button, Carly, Griffin and Spencer were on our right where there was 3 seats...Spencer was in the middle of course and Carly was on his left and Griffin was on his right! I smirked at how over protective he was being. About 10 minutes later of waiting the plane began to move and make its way towards the runway then the plane slowly started moving down the runway but began to pick its speed up as it started shooting down the run way Sam threw her hands in the air and screamed as if she was on a rollercoaster! I laughed out loud and looked over at Carly who was holding on to the arm rest for dear life! Sam had now put her arms back on the arm rest and looked out the window "It looks like we're in California from up here" Sam mumbled in amazement,

I decided to be sarcastic "Were still in Seattle Sam, it's kind of impossible to get to Seattle to California in 10 minutes" I corrected then I smirked at her "What are you a Pearphone? No need to correct me." She shot back, dam! Why must she be so witty, I just scoffed at her come back and ate another sweet "You want one?" I offered, ah I feel so cool right now you're probably wondering why right? It's because my sweet was in the shape of a heart! Nothing cooler than offering your girlfriend a sweet in the shape of a heart "Of course I do, but you have to feed me every sweet that you offer to me" She demanded as she opened her mouth and pointed towards it, I placed it on her tongue and watched her repeatedly chew on it! I laughed and put one in my mouth and chewed it "Ugh, how long do we have to stay on this thing?" Sam moaned as she picked her backpack up of the floor and began rummaging through it, "Uh, ten hours and 32 minutes!" I implied as I watched her, she groaned loud then resumed looking through her bag,

"What are you looking for?" I questioned, I looked up and noticed that the seatbelt sign had been switched off so I unclipped my belt and looked back at Sam who had never even put her belt on in the first place! "My Pearpod! I can't sit here for 10 hours straight without a little bit of music pumping into my ears" She explained "Ah ha!" she pulled out her blue Pearpod that had white earphones wrapped around it with a victorious smile, "So...your gonna ignore me for 10 hours straight?" I pouted and pretended to be upset...what am I talking about of course I'm upset..."No you idiot! I just want to listen to music, it's the Puckett way" She winked at me then smirked, I just smiled and watched her as she put her earphones...I pouted at her when she put both her earphones in "FINE! I'll only have one in gosh!" She said in a 'dramatic' voice, "Thank you" I teased then turned my attention to the window; we were at the point where we were on the clouds so it looks like you're in heaven! I didn't realise that I had starting leaning over Sam to get a better view out the window "So much for personal space" Sam mumbled then she smirked "Sure didn't mind your personal space when we were on Carly's sofa" I told her as my eyes scanned the clear white clouds, I never knew that clouds could even be that clean..."Argh!" I cried out! She just bit my ear? Why does she love doing that "Why Sam, why" I questioned as I turned my head towards her,

"Cause! I felt like it Fredweirdo!"She answered with a grin, oh so she wants to play it like that! "Well maybe I feel like doing this" I leaned in and bit softly on her neck, she let out a soft moan "Guys! Can you two just keep your hands off each other for the flight?" Carly begged then she gave us a puppy eyed look "Were not flirting Carly, were simply fighting!" Sam corrected...and she said that I'm like a Pearphone? Carly just face palmed then turned her attention to her magazine that she was previously indulged in, I moved away from Sam's throat and sat back in my seat...I guess we should just tone it down...it's not gonna look good if we get told to calm it on the 'pda' by anyone else...especially a flight attendant! I picked up my backpack and started searching it for my earphones, it shouldn't be too hard to find them seeing as the colour of them is red! I moved all my items to the side to find that they were all the way at the bottom! Why do earphones always end up at the bottom the pile?

I picked them up and started untangling them; once they were untangled I plugged them in to my Pearphone and clicked on the music icon then when it had loaded up...what am I talking about loaded up? It comes on straight away! This new software update is amazing; it makes the phone so smooth! I carried on scrolling through my song choices until I reached 'Stuttering' by Bens Brother, I really like this song! It kind of represents how nervous I was with Sam when we first got together; I nodded my head to the beat...I keep having to look around to remember that I'm on a plane so I can't belt out the lyrics...

_So kiss me again__  
__Cause only you can stop this stut-stut-stut-stuttering__  
__Kiss me again__  
__And ease my su-su su-su su-su s-su-s-suffering_

I noticed that the flight attendants had starting handing out the meals...and from my previous plane trips with my clean freak of a mother! She didn't let me have any of the meals because she said that they were horrifically awful...which was her way of saying that they sucked I guess! My song had switched to 'Say goodnight and Go' by Imogen Heap, anyway that probably wasn't going to stop Sam; I turned and looked at her, she had her earphones in and was moving her head to the music whilst looking out the window, I poked her shoulder and she turn't her head to see what I wanted so I motioned for her to take out her earphones so she could hear me, she rolled her eyes and took one of her earplugs out "Do you want one of these meals?" I asked politely and her facial expression turned into a grossed out one "No thanks! Plane food is the only food that I won't go anywhere near" She admitted whilst looking over at the attendants who were handing out little plates with 'food' on them,

"So do you want one of these meals?" I asked again not taking in a word of what she just said because it was the 'Puckett way' to eat all food that was offered to them, "Did you just ignore everything I said nub?" She asked looking slightly irritated...but Sam never rejects an offer for food! "No...But..." I dragged out "So drop it? I hate plane food with all my heart!" She insisted, "But I thought you hated me with all your heart?" I questioned...wow I know it's weird but I like being hated by Sam! "I hate you with 99.9 percent with my heart!" She implied whilst playing with the earplug that currently wasn't in her ear "So what's that one percent?" I asked curiously, I heard Spencer say "I'm heading to the bathroom; I don't want any funny business between you two whilst I'm gone!" I looked at Sam waiting for her to give me her answer but instead she just looked straight past me and started giggling, I gave her a 'what the hell' look and she just pointed to Carly and Griffin so I turned around to see them swallowing each other... "And you told me and Sam too keep our hands off each other for the flight!" I said to the back of Carly,

Who looked too indulged in Griffins mouth to even care...Well isn't this quite awkward... "Carly! Here comes Spencer!" Sam shouted and I laughed out loud as Carly and Griffin broke away from each other quicker than an ostrich! That's right...ostrich's are the second fastest creature in the world...hey I watched a lot of the discovery channel when I was bored okay! "I'm just kidding!" I Sam yelled to Carly...when there was really no need to yell to her at all but that's just how Sam does things! I smiled as my Pearphone began to play the song 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' covered by Muse! I picked up my Pearphone and checked what time we were on, it was 10 past 9 already! We had 8 hours and 22 minutes to kill, the thought of it was annoying but time had gone pretty quick! I'm tired from having to wake up at half 5 so maybe I could just get some sleep to slay time! Yeah I'm gonna go and do that...let's just hope that Sam doesn't come up with one of her crazy plans to sabotage me when I'm least expecting it! I positioned myself until I was comfy enough to sleep; I unlocked my Pearphone and switched it onto shuffle! God knows what songs were gonna play now...

"Did these two teenagers to anything to each other whilst I was gone on my trip to the bathroom?" I heard Spencer question whilst my eyes were shut...I was fading away but I managed to hear him scream and that woke me up... "You guys did what!" I heard him yell in a horrified tone "Okay that's it! No more toilet brakes for me" He noted, "But Spencer you know you have a weak bladder!" Carly plead...weak bladder? At that I turned my head to see what was going on, Spencer was sat in between them with his arms stubbornly crossed, Carly had a look of concern on her face probably because she didn't want Spencer's bladder to burst on the plane...wow that would be embarrassing! Griffin had his arms placed on the arm rest with a 'someone shoot me' look on his face as he kept silent, I shook my head and turn't my attention to Sam who had been doing the same thing that I had been doing...watching the show! "Well that was...entertaining" I said smugly, Sam just smiled...it was a genuine smile which had caused me to smile! "I'm going to sleep, don't try anything funny!" I warned as I got back into my comfortable position "Well so am I!" Sam revealed,

she lifted up the arm rest and placed her head on my chest with her legs folded onto the seat...flexible...positions...bad thoughts...Ugh! I've gotta gain some self control! Sam moved her head around a bit to get comfortable, I placed my arm under hers and joined her in slumber. I closed my eyes and everything began to fade out as I fell deeper into sleep, maybe when we woke up we would only have about an hour left? But can I really sleep for that long...I know Sam could!_  
_

**Wow, that was effort! I hope you guys liked it though: D, those songs are some of the songs that I enjoy listening too:) You should check them out!;D So give me your reviews and opinions of the chapter! Or pm me with some of your ideas for the future chapter! Should Spencer calm down on the protectiveness? Or keep it up to protect his sister from the bad boy who enjoys collecting pee wee babies...to be honest I wouldn't care what he collects! Griffin is smoking hot! Anyway! Review for the next chapter..;D**


	20. Jet lag

**Heyo! I got a bunch of favourites and story alerts thank you! So I have to write another chapter for you guys!:) And here it is!**

I woke up to feel someone kissing me, I instantly opened my eyes to find Sam straddling me with her hands above me holding onto the tip of the seat, I slid my tongue in her mouth and began kissing her back then I placed my hands on her hips and squeezed them and I felt her moan in to my mouth, it's so hot when she does that! I began to feel myself getting stiff and it was at that moment that Sam decided to grind her hips against mine, what a tease.

I moved my mouth on to her neck and began nibbling on it viciously then I started sucking on it, no doubt it'd leave a mark for everybody to see! She let out a loud moan and then grinded into me harder which caused me to let out a pleasured groan...can't blame me. I felt her tug on my top which was her way of saying 'Off now please' not so sure about the please part though...anyway we broke our kiss and I immediately pulled my shirt over my head then resumed kissing her hungrily,

her lips were moist but that was probably because we had been locking lips, I felt myself getting really turned on so I grinned myself in to her hips and it felt orgasmic...she broke the kiss and I felt her lips on my chest, she started kissing her way back up to my neck then she bit on it roughly which caused me to whine a little bit but if I'm honest with myself...

pain feels good when it's mixed in with pleasure! I gripped her waist tighter and thrusted myself into her; she moaned in to my neck and mumbled something that I didn't quite catch! Why am I the only one with my top off? I started tugging on hers just like she did to me, I broke the kiss and looked in to her deep blue eyes and flashed her a hungry smile then she arched her eyebrow and smirked at me so I was taking that as her way of saying 'go ahead' I grabbed the bottom of her top and she raised her hands into the air then I pulled it over her head and she took it off her arms, I ran my hands up and down her bare back and leaned back in so I could resume kissing her and that she did! I didn't even have to start it, she just kissed me so now I'm smiling against her mouth...where was this gonna go? Not that I didn't want it to go anywhere.

Sam began kissing up towards my ear then I heard her breath into my ear which drove me crazy! I groaned at how her breathing into my ear felt and began devouring her neck...well not literally that'd be cannibalism! I licked up and down it and nibbled in some places then she moaned in my ear and grinded against me, I couldn't help but throw my head back in pleasure and growl...yeah I growled? Is that a weird thing to do in the middle of a make out session? I'm not too sure I'll have to Google it or something! I found my hands suddenly playing with the claps of her bra, you have no idea how much I want to just rip her bra off right now!

The force was defiantly with me...I felt Sam running her fingers through my hair and tugging on it whenever she thrusted herself into me! She started nibbling on my ear lobe and licking between my cheek and ear...she really does have a thing for licking me...aw now I want her to lick me...I bit on her neck and she bit on my earlobe harder, so I bit on her neck just as hard and she moaned into my ear then bit on it again...wow even when where making out we still manage to be competitive!

I ran my hands to the tip on her shorts and began fiddling with them, jeez it's like I have no control over my hands at all! I rubbed circles on her back and kissed her lips passionately and she slid her tongue in my mouth and we started battling each other for control, I heard Sam whisper into my ear "You can take it off if you want" She said seductively "Wh-what?" I stuttered, UGH why do I always have to stutter? Gotta learn to control my speech in situations like this cause it's totally un-cool when you stutter...well it is in my books! Maybe Sam thinks it's cute? Oh who am I kidding? "I said, you can take it off if you want" She said again, her bra? She's talking about her bra right? "Your bra?" I asked dumbfounded but at least I didn't stutter this time! "Well no, I'm talking about my shoes!" she teased with a smirk "Oh..." I went along hiding my smile by looking down but that was a stupid thing to do because now I was getting a great view of her cleavage...my God.

I don't mean to be so descriptive but...it was killing me being this turned on right now! I was throbbing down there, I wanted her so much! But as much as I wanted to see her breasts I'm not sure if I should do it...I mean I think about her in that way alot! And I mean alot! But I wanted to know if she was sure, wow look at me having to be sure if she wants me to take her bra off what's it gonna be like when we have sex for the first time. Well, she's probably waiting for me to answer,

"I want too, trust me but are you sure about it?" I asked carefully whilst removing my eyes from her cleavage "Well, yeah I'm sure...I wouldn't of offered if I didn't want to do it." She explained with a smirk...she must have caught on to where I was looking, "Alright if you say so..." I warned, I moved my hands up to her clasps and unhooked them...

I woke up, again? I blinked a couple of times and looked around...I'm on a plane? Plane...trip...turkey oh yeah how could I even forget? But...that was all a dream...it was so realistic! Why couldn't it have been real...what time is it? "Uh...Freddie?" I heard Sam say so I turned my head and looked at her, she was sat up in her seat and she had the biggest smirk on her face but what was she even smirking about? "What?" I asked confused, her face lit up "You have the biggest erection right now" she whisper shouted, my eyes went wide and I looked down to find that I actually did have the biggest erection right now...it was probably because of that dream ugh! I grabbed a magazine that was in the pouch thing of the seat in front of me and placed it on my 'friend' to cover it up before anyone else noticed that I was 'excited' "Uh...well...morning wood?" I attempted to cover up "Dude, it's ten past one I think it's a little late for 'morning wood'" She put quotations around the word morning wood, that's a weird word...well isn't this embarrassing...

"So...what did you dream about?" She asked curiously, my eyes went wide at the word dream and I looked out the plane window awkwardly...well what am I gonna say? 'Oh I had a dream about me nearly seeing your breasts and getting really hard' wow did I just think that? "Uh..." I dragged out awkwardly, well what am I gonna say? I am really tongue tied...maybe I should just tell her "Well?" she questioned again with her signature smirk "Well what do you think I dreamt about?" I asked sarcastically trying to hide my embarrassment,

I don't even wanna know what she's gonna say! I looked at her, she was doing her thinking face but then she smiled and looked back at me "Hm...Me?" she guessed, if I speak I'm just gonna stutter so I'm just gonna nod "Really? You had a dream about me and you got..." she hesitated a little bit but then smirked "that?" she pointed down to where the magazine was,

I let out a long sigh and nodded my again "So what were we doing in this dream?" she tortured, I looked down to the floor and began playing with my hands "I don't feel comfortable discussing this" I explained, oh she is just loving this isn't she? "Come on dork, I'm your girlfriend we should be able to talk about these things right?" she empathized the word right, I rolled my eyes and looked out the window again trying to avoid her question, wow that's alot of water out there...I need to get away from her so I can think of something to say "Uh, I gotta pee!" I murmured then I stood up and awkwardly walked towards the toilet. I looked around, there was alot of people! I didn't know this many people thought Turkey was a popular place, once I reached the toilet I looked at the sign thing that says if it's occupied or unoccupied! It was unoccupied so I stepped inside and did my business.

Ugh what do I say to Sam...? Maybe I should just tell her that we made out...she'll never let it go if I tell her about the breast thing. I washed my hands and stepped out of the toilet to be met by Sam! I groaned and I felt her hand grab the collar of my shirt and push me back into the toilet, there was alot of space for an aeroplane toilet!

"Why now Sam? How are we gonna get out of here without anybody noticing!" I lectured but it was true...how are we going to get out of here without being noticed "If we got in here without anybody noting, I'm pretty sure we can get out! It will be just like Britney Spears music video to toxic!" She reassured with a smirk...she had a point; but I've seen that video and she ends up making out with that guy...then ripping his face off...I rolled my eyes and looked at her "So what do you want? I'm presuming that you want to know what I dreamed about." I figured out "Or maybe I just wanted to come in here so we could have a hot make out session?" she corrected as she walked closer to me "I pick the second one" I said in a husky tone as I backed up against the wall

"What happened in your dream Benson?" she asked, she moved her hand towards me and ran her finger up and down my chest and looked at me suggestively...you know what I might as well just say it...well not all of it "Alright, I had a dream about us two and we were on this plane, we had a really hot make out session...so that's why I got...excited" I explained but I mumbled the last part,

I looked at her and her cheeks had turned into a rosy red colour "Your blushing?" I asked kind of confused, "No! It's just stuffy in here" she snapped as she got a little bit closer to me, I chuckled "So...about this make out session?" I dragged out and she looked at me then closed the space between us then I placed my hands on her waist and searched for her lips, I found them and connected mine to hers instantly and she slid her hands up my chest and gripped the collar of my shirt, I loved it when she did that. I slid my hands under her vest top and squeezed her sides; she then moaned into my mouth...she must like it when I do that.

I broke the kiss and lead a trail of kisses down to her throat and began nibbling and sucking on it, I still need to ask her what moisturiser she uses because her skin is so soft! I felt her running her hands through my hair, I bit a little harder on her neck, that's going to leave a mark and I felt her tug my hair hard...but I didn't mind because pain and pleasure mixed together is awesome! I think I'm a bit of masochistic but moving on,

I feel like being the dominant one in this session...I gripped her waist and flipped her round so that she was the one against the wall, I starred at her and looked her in the eyes "Just remember that I wear the pants in this relationship Benson!" she said inbetween her gasps for air. I arched my eyebrows at her and smirked in return then I kissed her again,

I felt her tongue slid along the bottom of my lip so I opened my mouth and let her in instantly then slid my hands round to her rear and grasped her ass "Cheeky" she gasped then resumed attacking my tongue with hers. I felt a pair of soft cold hands make their way up my stomach which caused me to flinch...dam it! I slid my hands up her back until they reached her bra clasp and began playing with it...why does this feel familiar? I'm so desperate to just un do it but it depends if she wants to and I don't want to put her out of her comfort zone or anything, she wrapped her legs and my waist so I had to remove my hands from her bra strap to hold her up, I placed my hands on her ass again to keep her up.

I kissed her deeply and she moaned into my mouth, I felt waves of pleasure in my lower region as she began grinded her hips against mine repeatedly, I groaned loudly as she started grinding harder "Ah Sam" I moaned, I hid my face in her neck and bit my lip to stop myself from groaning...but it felt so good. "Do you like it when I do that Freddie?" She moaned seductively, like it? I loved it! "Alot" I panted as I threw my head back in pleasure...

I'm gonna turn the tables and see how she reacts when I do this to her, I grinded my hips into her and bit softly on her neck, she tightened her legs around my waist and grinded into me hard, I almost dropped her! I was supposed to be the one who has making her go crazy. I grinded into her hard and awaited for her reactions seconds later, she moaned loudly then pulled my hair roughly and threw her head into my neck.

I carried on grinding against her, I heard a slight giggle and stopped what I was doing then she removed her head from my neck and lay against the wall with a slight smirk "What..." I questioned confused as starred at her "Nothing..." she answered in that way that meant it was something! "Sam..." I carried on "It's just funny..." she mumbled "What's funny..." I asked, "Your erection" She let out in a blast of laughter,

I looked down then looked back up at her "What? How is that even funny?" I shook my head and waited for her response "Because...I can feel it" she giggled as she played with the button on my polo shirt "Is that a bad thing?" I asked curiously...I sound like such a noob...well I am new to all of this "No, trust me it's not a bad thing, it's an awesome thing" She reassured with a slight smile "Then why are you giggling" I asked cautiously, "Cause you have it over me.." she smirked "Well can you blame me? Your smoking hot" I said out loud...I was meant to think that not say it "Right back at cha Benson" she said confidently, I did my eyebrow raise and rested my forehead on hers...her eyes are so pretty,

"Your eyes are beautiful" I smiled at her and closed the space between us "You're so mushy!" she teased, she ran her hands up my chest and wrapped them around my neck "But your flattered by it" I laughed, I waited for her response but she leaned in and kissed me passionately, I responded and kissed her gently. "We should probably get out of here...we've been in here a good 20 minutes now, Carly's probably freaking out" I suggested, she sighed and rolled her eyes "Fine, ugh how long left do we have on this thing?" She whined, I took my hands off her waist and put my hand in my pocket searching for my Pearphone, I pulled it out and looked at the time, it was currently half one "It's half one, so we've got about 6 hours and 2 minutes left" I predicted,

"Six hours?" She groaned then fell into my chest and started hitting her head with it softly "I know, I know, I'm annoyed at it too but it will be totally worth it!" I reassured as I picked her up off my chest and looked at her "Fine! There better be a good movie playing" She mumbled as she walked past me and opened the door, "I completely forgot about the movies on planes" I mumbled to myself. I stood still and looked down to check if I was still...you know 'happy' I wasn't which was good because I wouldn't get teased by Sam all over again! I opened the door and casually walked out, I'm just going to look at the floor because I've got a feeling that people are probably looking at me in disgust or something...

I looked up and realized that I was at my seat so I sat down and looked to Sam who was looking at the screen, I looked up at the screen to see what film it was but I couldn't recognize it "what film is it?" I asked, "Its new moon" she said quickly with her eyes still stuck to the screen so I looked at the screen to see what part it was on, it was on the part where that weird jasper guy tried to drink Bella's blood or something, you're probably wondering how I know right? Well Carly is addicted to these things and forces me and Sam to come watch them every time a new one is released and even after she's seen it she still suggests that we re-watch all of them again every time we watch movies!.

I looked over at Carly to see that she was smiling big and was watching the little screen, jeez! I rolled my eyes and smirked then looked at Spencer who was indulged on his hand hold console thing, I think it was a ds or something! I leaned forward to get a look at Griffin who was by the looks of it sleeping! I rolled my eyes again and sat back then turned my attention to Sam, she was watching the film with a bored expression and her hair was a little bit messy from before, she looked adorable as always. I looked at her neck too, there was a hickey on it but it wasn't too big but it was definitely noticeable, I smiled at the mark I left and turned my attention back to the screen. They were in the woods now and Edward was about to dump Bella, I rolled my eyes at the 'dramatic' story line and pulled my Pearphone out of my pocket to check the time, it was currently 40 minutes past one ugh so we had 5 hours and 50 minutes left! I might as well just watch the film to burn some time.

I felt someone gripping on my arm and shaking it repeatedly, I opened my eyes to find Sam with an excited smile playing on her lips, "What's happening?" I asked slightly startled, are we going to die? "No idiot! We're going to land in 5 minutes" she notified, she grabbed her seatbelt and buckled it up for the first time in the flight "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked confused, last thing I know I was watching twilight? I must of fallen asleep or something "About 3 hours or something, looks like you didn't have any 'dreams'" she teased with a triumphant smirk, I rolled my eyes in return at her sarcastic comment...ugh I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks already.

I buckled up my seatbelt and looked over at Carly, she was already gripping on to the arms of her chair and Spencer was just sitting there with his eyes closed as if he was waiting for his own death, Griffin was just casually sat in his seat with a blank expression but I don't blame him really...I turned my attention back to Sam who was chewing on sweets, ah I'll be needing one of those! I held out my hand and raised my eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes and dumped a heart shaped sweet in my palm...I smirked at her then looked down at the sweet "Thanks" I said flirtatiously, "This is your captain speaking, we are now approaching the airport, please buckle your seatbelts and enjoy the rest of the remaining time on the flight" I heard the captain notify, I peered out of the window and the plane was getting lower by the moment!.

My body shook a little as plane hit the ground, "AH!" I heard a voice scream, I looked over to find Carly gripping onto the seat so hard that all the skin on her hands had turned yellow! I looked back at Sam, she smirked at me and rolled her eyes then looked out of the window and we were just running down the runway now and passing the sea! It looked like an awesome sea! Plus it looked pretty hot out there...looks like my top might be coming off! "Thank you for travelling with us, it's been a pleasure! We are now at Dalaman airport, the temperature outside is 42 degrees" I heard Carly squeal "You can now start leaving the plane, have a great stay here in Turkey" He finished, "Finally!" Sam let out in relief and I couldn't help laugh at her attitude.

We exited the plane and I felt the heat come over me instantly! Like it was so hot or as Sam said like I had stepped in to an oven or something, we got a shuttle bus to the airport then collected our suitcases but we ended up waiting an extra half hour for Spencer's! After we had finally got his case he walked us out to the front of the airport where there was a range rover waiting for us, Spencer smiled like an idiot and walked towards the car surprising us all and pulled out a key that opened the door, we all put out cases in the boot and got in the car, our seating arrangements were pretty much the same as the first car ride! Spencer was still being stubborn about the relationship between Griffin and Carly.

After a long car ride and I mean long! We pulled up outside a villa that looked huge! Carly freaked out and started doing that thing where when girls are excited their voices go extremely high and it sounds like they took way to much helium, we all got out the car and got our cases; I of course had to carry Sam's for the third time today anyway, we all trailed in to the front door where Spencer pulled out another key and he stuffed it in the key hole and opened the door, the villa was beautiful, it was white tiled floors and white wall paper with a line of wood at the bottom,

there was decorative paintings hung on the walls, the main room had a huge plasma and there was a red sofa in front of it, there were more chairs in there too, there was a huge window that had a view of the pool and the distance, the kitchen had a big dining table with comfortable looking chairs! The kitchen was nice too; I especially liked the counters...they were a shiny black with specks of grey stones...anyway, we all went to get our rooms, I went up the stairs and found an awesome room, it was spacious, king sized bed, balcony, on suite bathroom too! Plus because it was on the highest floor...it was private and I planned on sharing it with a very special girl. I still had Sam's suitcase so I dumped it next to the wardrobe and ran down the stairs to tell Sam that I had found us a room, she was sat on the sofa chewing on the sweets from the flight "Hey, come upstairs I found us an awesome room" I said proudly, "Eh...stairs...walking...effort" She dragged out with a cute frown, I grabbed her hand and managed to get her to stand up, we made our way up the stairs and I lead her to our room. "This is awesome!" She said with an impressed expression on her face, I smirked and smiled at her "We should probably start unpacking" I suggested whilst standing with my arms crossed, she ran over to the bed and dived on it then spread out on it "I'd ask you to unpack for me but that'd be weird..." she said to herself "Why? It's not like I haven't seen girl's underwear before Sam" I notified as I walked over to my suitcase to get a start on unpacking "What girls have you seen in their underwear Freddie?" she asked curiously, I smirked "Don't you remember California?" I teased "Yes...don't think I'll ever forget it" she laughed to herself, I smiled and began putting all my clothes in the wardrobe but I have to be careful! Not like I've forgotten about the condoms my mom slipped in the suitcase for me. After I had unpacked ALL my things, I put the condoms in a pair of my shoes! Carly walked in the room "Were gonna stay in tonight, but tomorrow were going exploring" Carly said excitedly with her hands clasped together "Alright! I presume that you're going to go and tan for the rest of the day!" Sam teased, we were both lying on the bed and her head was on my chest "You presumed right!" Carly laughed and exited the room leaving me and Sam alone "It's stuffy" she said randomly, she got up of my chest and pulled her vest top over her head revealing her already tanned back, I bit my lip and watched her as she slung her top on the floor and resumed her position giving me full view of her cleavage...it's like she did that on purpose! I shifted my position so that I wouldn't get a view of her breasts any more, I've already been turned on enough today and right now I can't be bothered with it...suffering from major jet lag right now! "I'm tired" I mumbled, I lay my head on hers and wrapped my hands and her bare stomach "That's something that we can agree on" she said inbetween a yawn, "Nap?" I suggested, she got shuffled around and got comfy "Nap!" she mumbled, I closed my eyes and yawned as everything began to fade out.

**And done! I know I may have skipped it a little bit towards the last part but I've been out with friends and I'm tried! Anyway hope you liked it! Next chapter might take awhile because I start school on Wednesday and I have to focus because it's an important year! Anyway REVIEWS.**


	21. Wizard Fingers

**Chapter 21! And Spottedwin19 I searched the degrees in turkey and that came up...so...BLAH!;) Anyway Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I had a party, and lots of course work! I got an A in my exam though! Yay, I'll try to update often but If I don't it's because of coursework anyways, a bit of lime? Or lemon? I don't know, in this one but enjoy Chapter 21!**

I opened my eyes and starred at the white ceiling, its way too warm in this room! I need to take my shirt off or something, I looked around to see that Sam wasn't next to me...that's weird...she never wakes up at, wait what time is it? Never mind! I sat up and swung my legs off the edge of the bed then stretched and stood up, ew my shirts basically stuck to me! I pulled it over my head and walked over to what looked like a laundry basket then I opened it and put it in there, I walked over to the curtains that were shut...I don't remember shutting them...maybe Spencer did it when he checked in or something? I opened them...biggest mistake of my life, the sun was practically burning threw my skin cells, I feel like some type of vampire!

I turned my back to sun that was more like a laser and walked towards the door and made my way out the room, I walked down the stairs to see Sam sat on the sofa in short shorts, flip flops and a bikini top...oh God, this holiday will be the death of me! She was fiddling around on what looked like to be my phone? I walked over to her and slumped myself next to her "Hey, is that my phone?" I asked sceptically, she drew her interest to me "Yup, it is!" she grinned, turning her attention back to the phone...jeez! "Well...what are you doing on it?" I asked helplessly "I'm uploading photos to bookface" She said carelessly, ugh I knew I should have logged out!

"What photos?" I asked now starting to panic; "You were sleeping" she comes back with, this was not going to end well "When did you even? Why!" I question "Because you looked cute!" she responded with her eyes still glued to the screen, there was just a silence between us..."anyone like them..." I ask playfully "Your mom...and whole lotta girls" she said the last part with a cold voice and rolled her eyes which made me smirk, I stood up "Your my one and only Sam, no need to be jealous" I said with a wink, she stuck her tongue out and resumed looking at my phone "Where's shay at anyway? Aren't we supposed to be going on some type of trip today?" I questioned as I itched my stomach, "She's getting ready now, you should go get ready too" she ordered, I squinted my eyes at her "Since when are you so in order and ready for the day?" I ask,

"Hey, it's impossible to sleep in this heat!" she shot back at me with her Samish tone "Well, you sure didn't have any trouble sleeping last night" I smirked at her but she just looked up at me and scowled knowing that she'd been defeated, I smiled in triumph and went upstairs to go take a shower and get ready. After my shower and a change in to some fresh clothes, I returned back downstairs to find Carly, Sam, Spencer and Griffin all in the living room...they were probably waiting for me, it feels weird being the last one to be ready!

"So where are we off to?" I say with a smile, "Bout time!" Sam complains, she stands up and walks over to me "Hey! I'm normally never late so don't even start this argument with me!" I defended, she sticks her tongue out at me "Well, were going for a look around the town!" Spencer says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Alright, leggo!" Sam insists and she makes her way to the door "Wait! Has everyone got their sunscreen?" Carly asks as if she's the mother hen "Babe, I think the only person who's gonna need the sunscreen is you" Griffin joked, I chuckle and I hear Sam let out a loud laugh,

I look over to Spencer who is just shaking his head disapprovingly at all of us "Would you all just leave my light skin tone alone!" Carly whines "Come on, you gotta admit it was a good one!" Griffin added as he made his way over to the door "Boomba!" Carly said out of the blue but I guess she just ran out of things to say back. We all exited the villa and took our seats in the car; I sat next to Sam (of course) Carly in front and Griffin my right well because of Spencer! Who was still being stubborn and disapproving of his little sister's relationship.

I looked out of the window, squinting my eyes so I could get a better view of what was outside, the ride had been going on for about 10 minutes and the car was like some type of toaster! I'm surprised Sam hasn't complained about the heat yet...maybe there something wrong with her? I turned my head and looked at her, she had her head thrown back onto the neck of the seat and she let out a long cool sigh "You okay cuteness?" I asked with concern "I'm fine, it's just so hot!" she explained "Hey Spencer, are we there yet? If I'm in here any longer I think I'm going to explode, I feel like my bloods boiling" Sam groaned, I placed my hand on her thigh and gave it a light squeeze which made her jerk, I started laughing a little, she gave me a death glare and raised her hand but she dropped it as we all felt the car come to a halt,

"Alright, here we are!" Spencer finally said, I opened the car door and stepped out of it "Oh my god, I feel like an ant underneath a magnifying glass!" I cried, "Only a dork like you would say a stupid thing like that!" Sam snapped, "Just because the sun makes you grouchy doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me!" I shot back, "Guys, please don't start fighting or I swear to god I'll lock one of you in the car" Carly shouted, which caused a few heads of people walking along the side walk to turn, "She started it!" I mumbled "And I'm ending it!" She yelled, I should probably keep quite. We all stepped on to the sidewalk and decided to start looking around; the good thing about Turkey is that the sidewalks here are pretty wide! So I'm not getting crushed into a wall or anything!

I walked next to Sam but we hadn't said anything to each other after our little argument, but I don't see why I should make the effort when she's the one who caused the argument anyway! Much to Spencer's disliking Carly and Griffin had locked hands and were walking close to each other, Spencer's walking ahead and pretty much leading the way, we had mostly only passed bars, restaurants, clothing shops, a few hotels and little shops that sold all types of things "Spencer, I think we've been looking around for a good half an hour now! Can we stop off somewhere for a drink or something?" Carly asked in an attempted sweet voice "I guess so, but which bar? There's alot...there's the one with the red chairs, the one with the blue chairs, the one with the purple chairs, th-" Spencer was interrupted,

"Dude, I don't think any of us care what colour seats the chairs are can we just please sit somewhere?" Sam begged, I looked at her and smirked but she just rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms "Alright...lead the way!" Spencer said with a slight tone of fright in his voice, Sam basically just turned into the bar we were standing outside of, there's red chairs outside and black tables to match, but there's also an inside part too "There's no way I'm sitting out here in this heat!" Sam walked right inside of the bar and left the rest of us outside "What's up with her? I mean I know she has that adorable sarcastic way of hers but this is a little bit you know, extreme?" I stated, maybe it's her time of the month or something? "Period" Carly answered plain and simple, "I was actually just thinking that!" I chuckled, we all smiled then made our way into the sheltered part of the bar and like any other bar there was chairs and tables, the walls were red and the chairs and tables were the same as the ones outside,

I looked over at the bar, there was no one there at the moment but there was pictures of what I'm presuming are the staff, they were all smiling and it looked like the photos had been taken when an event had been taking place here, I looked around the room to see where Sam was! A figure was in the corner, sat on one of the chairs with her arms crossed...I should try cheering her up somehow...hmm, milkshake! "Hey, Sam's in that corner over there, I'm gonna get her a chocolate milkshake with some cream and see if that manages to cheer her up a bit!" I told Carly, she smiled and nodded "Do you guys want anything?" I asked "Thanks Freddie, I'll have lemonade!" Carly notified, "Beer" Griffin said with a smirk...seriously? Carly lightly smacked him on the arm "I'm kidding, I'll have a cola!" He laughed, "Spencer?" I asked but he was just giving Griffin the most rotten look, I poked his arm and raised my eyebrows at him,

"Oh, I'll have lemon juice!" He said like it was normal...I looked at him funny "You mean lemonade?" Carly reassured, Spencer pulled a funny face but seriousness took over his face when he realised Carly was being serious "No, lemon juice!" he cried like a 5 year old, I raised my hands to my chest "Okay! Lemon juice it is!" I responded. I walked over to the bar and leaned on the wooden surface with my elbows...it's a habit! It smelt of all sorts of drinks but I could smell the beer the most, I hope they do milkshakes here because that will really cheer up Sam...I don't like it when she's all snappy like this, but it's probably just her hormones but the heat isn't helping her either, I was interrupted by my thoughts by a soft sweet voice "How can I help you?" she asked, I looked up from the beer mat to be met by the eyes of an attractive face, she had black wavy hair, lime green eyes, long eye lashes, her nose was cute like a button, and her lips were like roses and clover plus they looked very soft and were covered in a glossy lip gloss...that's a stupid thing to think!

Her skin was tanned; she's actually one of the most attractive girls I've seen for the short amount of time I've been here! But she's nowhere near Sam, Sam's just so beautiful and no girl can out do her "Sir? How can I help you?" she giggled, she did that thing that girls do when they seem shy or something...where they put one of their fingers in their mouth and just leave it there but whatever, "Oh, can I please have, a cola, a lemonade and...Lemon juice" I asked politely but I hesitated at the last part "Lemon juice?" she questioned with confusion written all over her face, "Yeah, my friend likes it...don't ask me why because I don't even know myself!" we both laughed and she turned her back to me and bent down and opened the door to what looked like a fridge, my eyes shot down and got a look at her backside, not bad, not ba- Oh my god what am I doing! Stupid hormones! I pinched myself...ow.

She stood back up again and grabbed a glass "Hey, do you do milkshakes?" I asked "Sure do!" she answered, "Awesome, okay can I have a large chocolate milkshake with cream and chocolate sprinkles?" I asked, she laughed and carried on making the drinks. About 2 minutes later, she had put all the drinks on a tray, she reached out to pick it up "No, its fine I can do it myself thanks!" I said kindly, "Aw, what a gentlemen" she winked at me, I just awkwardly smiled back at her "What's your name?" she asked flirtatiously...uh oh..."Freddie, Freddie Benson...what about you?" I said quickly, I played with the sides of the tray ""Wait? As in iCarly Freddie Benson? And my names Rebecca" she asked almost gobsmacked, "Yup, that's me alright!" I looked up at her and she was biting her lip "Can I get a photo?" She said with a glimmer of hope, what have I gotten myself in to? "Uh, well...you could come over to my table? Because all of us are here!" I said quickly trying to avoid her gaze, "Oh...sure!" she said slightly disappointed "I'm just gonna take my drinks back!"

I smiled and picked up the tray and carefully walked over to our table, I placed the drinks down "What took you so long?" Sam asked eurgh "We have a problem..." I dragged out; Sam's face looked more confused than it did whenever we were in Spanish "Problem? What problem?" Carly asked, she began scanning around the room looking for any signs of problems, Griffin had picked up his cola and was slowly taking sips from it "So can I get this photo now?" asked the familiar voice that I had been talking to only a about a minute ago! Griffin spat his drink everywhere and started choking on his drink, Carly started hitting his back hard...I think some of those hits were filled with a little bit of jealously I turned around to look, she was basically wearing a bikini...it was lime green, same as her eyes...but I don't understand...she was wearing a t-shirt before! Oh, she has a belly button piercing!

"Uh...sure" Carly said with an un-sure tone in her voice, Sam looked at her then back at me...her eyes look like their filled with rage...she carried on looking at me and she arched an eyebrow at me, I knew exactly what she was presuming I shook my head roughly, maybe too roughly...because now my neck hurts, "Come on, let's take this photo" Griffin urged, I stood up and shuffled towards Sam, I felt a tug on my arm that pulled my down "Where did you meet this broad?" Sam said coldly "She was working behind the bar, we started talking, but I didn't think she was that much of a bother..." I explained "Well she is, it's clear she's in to you I could tell by the way she looked at you when she asked about the photo and I don't like it when girls are into MY boyfriend" she growled,

"And your MY girlfriend, she's attractive I'll admit it, but she's got nothing on you" I whispered, I stood close to Sam and wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, a flash went off and everyone asked to view the picture "Can I see?" Sam asked in a fake polite voice, "Sure" Rebecca mumbled, she showed her phone to all of us, it was Griffin and Carly on the left side with their arms around each other, Spencer and Rebecca in the middle and me and Sam on the right side. "Alright, awesome photo...now shouldn't you go back behind the bar?" Sam suggested rudely, I looked at her gave her a warning look, "I agree, won't your bosses be mad or something?" Carly said timidly, she was basically telling her to go away but in a less mean way,

"Actually my parents own this bar, so I can pretty much do what I want" she stated, I looked over at Sam who was looking at Carly who was at this current moment in time, is rolling her eyes at every word that Rebecca says, "Freddie, I need to talk to you" Sam demanded in an irritated tone, I looked over at her and arched my eyebrows "Just come on!" she snapped, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the outer part of the bar "Dude, we gotta ditch this bitch" she complained as she gritted her teeth together, when Sam uses the word bitch on a girl, I know that it's not good "Language miss!" I scolded playfully; I crossed my arms and looked at her "Come on, she's not that bad..." I tried to reassure "Not that bad? Look Freddie, I know when a girls a bit- I mean bad and I'm telling you dude, she is one baaad egg" she exaggerated,

I chuckled at her attempt of trying to stop herself from swearing...cute "We probably won't even see her again! This is the first bar we've been in" I stated, she smiled a little bit, I heard Rebecca's voice in the background...she was saying something to Carly about how good my editing was on the show, Sam's smile faded "And I'm making sure that this is the last time we come in this dump" she declared, "But what about your milkshake?" I pouted, Sam's eyes lit up at the word milkshake "Excuse me one moment please" she mumbled, she pushed past me and stomped over to the inside part of the bar, I watched in confusion as she picked up her milkshake...oh my God she's going to pour it over her...damn it Sam! She spoke some words to Carly but not loud enough for me to be able to make out...I'm not a very good lip reader either...Carly stood up and spoke some more words to everyone,

like a bunch of minions everybody stood up except for Spencer who frowned like a child and pointed down to his lemon juice that was half finished, Carly rolled her eyes and gestured for him to finish it, Spencer picked up the glass and began to take huge mouthfuls from the glass, he slammed it down on to the table and his face scrunched up! He stood up and they all began to walk out of the bar towards me, Sam carrying her chocolate milkshake "I don't understand, if it makes your face shrivel up like that then why you even drink it?" Carly ranted as her and Griffin interlocked hands, "He might like the sourness?" Griffin suggested, Spencer looked down at their hands then back up and rolled his eyes,

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to agree with Griffin...I love the sourness" Spencer admitted, I searched for Sam's hand and grasped it, we intertwined our fingers and smiled at each other! She was slurping down on her milkshake that she had basically just walked out with "Man this is some good milkshake" Sam purred, I laughed at her and noticed that she had a little bit of a tash from the cream...oh God...why am I such a perverted young boy? I used the thumb on my free hand to smudge the tash above her upper lip away, she stuck her tongue out at me "I was saving that for later" she pouted, "I thought you said that that bar was a dump...?" I claimed "Yeah only because of that broad, other than that it can produce some mean milkshakes" she said dreamily, "And lemon juice!" Spencer added in excitedly "So where to now?" Griffin asked as he put a pair of black copper shades on his face "The beach!" Carly suggested well...more like demanded

"But we have no towels or anything babe" Griffin objected with a little smirk, like me it looks like he also likes to get his girlfriend a little bit worked up "What do you think girls have bags for? Sometimes I wonder about you" Carly countered with her little smirk, "Nice come back Carls, looks like I have taught you well" Sam piped proudly; I shook my head and chuckled at the two. We all made our way down to the beach and took a place that was next to the sea but also next to a small shack that sold drinks, Carly was laying on the floor in her bikini...she looked so odd...everybody else was already tanning...even Spencer! And he burns like toast but Carly's just there looking as pale as the sand that surrounded us, Griffin lay on his back still wearing his shades, his arms above his head, he said he was going to get a tan just to make Carly jealous, but he was just teasing her because before he lay down he poured sun oil that Carly was carrying?

All over his chest and abs in front of Carly, she looked entertained...me on the other hand sat cross legged next to Sam who was making circles in the sand with her fingertips as she lay on her stomach...she was in her bikini and I had a great view of her ass, it's so rounded and perfect...but luckily for me I was so distracted by the heat that I hadn't gotten myself all excited and caused myself major embarrassment, "God it's hot" I moaned, I felt particles of sweat dripping down my chest "You should try tanning!" Carly suggested, I looked at her to see that her back was red raw "And end up as red as you? No thanks" I grinned, Carly rolled over onto her back so that she could see me, her facial expressions showed pain "It's all a part of the tanning process, I will go red, then like a snake I shall shred my skin and become a beautiful tanned colour" she explained, I smirked at her response,

"You know, I was considering it but then that painful facial expression you pulled just completely put me off the whole idea" I yawned, Carly made a weird noise and fell down onto her back and laid still, Sam rolled over so now she was on her stomach...even better view, now I can see her curvy waists, toned stomach and perky breasts...ugh I can feel myself getting excited "What are you staring at?" she questioned looking a little self conscious "Just you" I said dreamily as I indulged the awesome view I had of her beautiful figure "What? Is there something wrong?" she asked panicked, I smiled at her and leaned over so that I was basically straddling her "No, I was just staring at your awesome figure" I whispered into her ear, she shivered "Your breath against my ear tickled me...and oh please!" she laughed,

"It's true! I love the way you look" I said sweetly "I love the way you cook" she carried on, but wait I haven't cooked for her...yet! I looked at her confused for a moment, she arched her eyebrows...ah I know what she's doing "I spend a lot of my time watching your pictures" I carried on, "On the facebook!" she responded, "Cause I love to buy you flowers" I nuzzled her neck and she did a little giggle that she does when she really likes something, she leaned into my ear "I love our hot showers" she moaned into my ear, was that a hint? I felt myself getting happy at the thought of it, but I remembered that I had to carry on the next part of the song "I could watch you sleeping" I mumbled into her neck "For hours and hours" she said as she nibbled on my ear, I let out a quiet groan "I love the way you dance, the way you shake that ass" I mentioned in a husky tone, we both detached our faces from each other's neck and looked at each other "But the thing I love the most is cumming on your face, suck it bitch!" we shouted in union, we both imitated the beat and shook our heads around to the sounds we were making,

GUYS! People are staring, I'm pretty sure they don't want to know about what you guys even get up to!" Carly whined in a grossed out voice, me and Sam started laughing hysterically; oh my God I love that song. I rolled off Sam and stood up "Anyone up for a swim?" I offered with a smile "But...I'm tanning" Carly objected "Carly, if you go in the water the sun will reflect of it...making your chances of getting a tan stronger" Griffin explained, I raised my eyebrows at him, I'm pretty sure he has no clue what he's talking about but whatever! "Alright, I'm in!" Carly yelled, "Me too" Sam joined; she stood up and used a bobble that was in her wrist to put her hair in a pony tail, "What about you Spence?" I questioned, "Nah, I'm gonna go get a glass of lemon juice and watch the stuff" he said happily...alright then! I just nodded and turned towards the water, everybody was in and they were splashing each other, Sam was making the biggest splashed though and Carly was using Griffin as protection, I took my shirt off and a group of girls that were passing by started to stare at me stomach, am I that good looking?

I feel awkward...I ran into the sea to get away from the stares, once I felt the cold water reach my chest I stopped to get used to it, why is water always like that? Cold when you get in but then when you get out everything seems to be even colder then the water...whatever! I dived under the water and opened my eyes ever so slightly so that I wasn't blinded by the salt, from what I could see Sam was on her own, her legs kicking freely under the water as if she was some type of professional diver...

like the ones that I'd seen on the discovery channel...I actually think it's awesome how they go all close up to these sharks and stuff, I swum up behind Sam and wrapped my arms around her waist as I emerged from the water, she gasped and turned around quickly "You actually got me there Fredweirdo" she admitted, should I be happy that I got her or offended by the name? "I feel like I haven't kissed you for awhile" I lisped the word kissed, "You were nuzzling my neck about 5 minutes ago, wasn't that fun?" she questioned with a sense of humour in her voice, she snaked her arms around my neck and I felt her legs wrap themselves around my lower waist...if you know what I mean "It was fun, but let's do something a little more fun" I flirted,

she smirked at me "Alright, you asked for it" she warned...asked for what exactly "For wha-" she cut me off with a lust filled kiss, I responded instantly by giving her a kiss full of passion and want...deep I know, she moaned into my mouth and I trailed my tongue along her bottom lip begging her for an entrance but instead she nibbled on my bottom lip...but I'm not complaining it feels good, I slid my hands lower down her back and grasped her ass, she moaned and pushed her hips into my crotch "Samm!" I moaned in between kisses, "You" kiss "asked" another kiss "for" more "this", she ran her fingers through my hair and moved her lips to my neck and began biting and sucking on a sensitive spot, feels orgasmic!

I opened my eyes for a second to see how far away we were from everyone else, Griffin and Carly look pretty occupied with each other, I started to kiss down Sam's jaw line and suck on her neck when I reached it. We continued kissing each other, I mean kissing is fun but I want to take it to the next level...well I know that we have already but to do stuff like that more often would be very satisfying...indeed. I kissed her hard and began to move my hand to her core, once it was there I began to rub on her mound of nerves...well that's what they told us in sex ed, she began to moan in to my ear "Freddie" she moaned "Hm?" I asked as continued touching her "What are you doing?" she panted, she moved her head into my neck and began to nibble on it quite hard "Just repaying the favour" I answered as I remembered the time that she had...touched me?

"But I'm supposed" she moaned "to be, torturing you" she dragged out; I decided to be a tease so I stopped "You this is torture?" I asked in a fake sad voice, Sam groaned "No, you idiot don't stop!" she snapped "Oh so you want me to carry on?" I teased; "yes!" she mumbled "Carry on what?" I laughed "Touching me!" she threw her head into my neck that was enough for me to know that she wanted this, I carried on rubbing her through her bikini bottoms, her moaning starting to get really loud "shh, you don't want people to come over here do you?" I huskily said, I felt her body shake in other hand that was...free..."Oh my God, Freddie" she moaned sexually, oh my God that was hot. She continued moaning and groaning, until she just started panting "Okay, you can stop now...wizard fingers" she panted, is that name really necessary? "Wizard fingers? Really Sam?" I asked as I remove my hand from her core and wrapped it around her waist, "Yes, yes it is" she mumbled in a satisfied tone,

looks like she's managed to recover herself then, "Come on, let's get back to shore" I suggested, she nodded and we began to swim back to shore! I didn't see Carly and Griffin anywhere though...oh God I hope they didn't see us...and I hope Spencer was too hyped up on his lemon juice to even notice. Me and Sam started to walk hand in hand when we got to the shallow part of the water, I looked over to where were sat to see a familiar face, Rebecca...stood there in her bikini from before, arms crossed and she was playing with her hair whilst speaking to Griffin, who looked somewhat a little bit uncomfortable...Sam grabbed my arm and caused me to nearly fall over, I turned to look at her but she was already looking over at me "What the Fuck" was all she said, but what the heck was Rebecca doing here anyway?...

**So, what you think of Rebecca? Hehe! She'll be creating some drama, I'll give you that...did you notice that Griffin didn't seem to mind her at first? Hmm;) and what do you think about Sam and Freddie taking it to the next level eh? Well kind of there will be more lemons/limes sorry if that freaks you out...and what's with Spencer and lemon juice? Eh! Reviews please, I wanna know your thoughts!**


	22. Always Been Bad

**Whoa, it's been a long time I know, but I found this and decided to finish it off, have no clue how long it will take before I even begin the next chapter but here ya goo! A very kinky Chapter 22;)**

"I don't know!" I admitted, Sam's face had the word pissed written all over it and that's not good, ugh after I just...cheered her up. I squeezed Sam's hand "Come on, let's go see what she wants" I suggested "No...I don't want to be anywhere near that...thing" Sam protested, I rolled my eyes "Well...you go look for Carly and Spencer and I'll go see what she wants" I ordered, she arched an eyebrow at me "Come on Sam" I whined, "Ugh, fine!" she moaned, she walked away towards the shack and left me on my own, I started walking towards Griffin and Rebecca, "Do you work out?" I heard Rebecca begin when I was right behind her "Uh...yeah" Griffin mumbled, poor guy! "What are you doing here?" I said bluntly with annoyance in my tone, ugh she just had to put Sam in a bad mood didn't she!

"Oh, your girlfriend need's to give me the glass that she stolen back" she empathized the word girlfriend, she came all the way here for that? I looked down at Sam's towel to see if the glass was still planted in the sand, "It's not here, one of the waiters must of mistaken it for one of their glasses" I explained, she smirked "Well, she can give me the money for a new one" she slyly hissed, "Your family runs a bar, I'm pretty sure they'll be extra glasses lying around" Griffin piped up, Rebecca had a quizzical look on her face for a moment, as if she was looking for a reason to stick around or something!

"My mom told me to come here, it's not like I want to stalk you guys" she spoke as she eyed up Griffins body that was spread out on a beach towel, she knows what the word stalk means right? Ugh let me try the nice guy game, I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her over towards me "Look, I don't mean to be rude but we all just want to relax, we only got here yesterday so it'd be nice if we could just be left alone for awhile," I started, her eyes trailed down my body...ugh "You can come pick up the glass tomorrow or something, were staying at villa 35 in ichmeler" I carried on,

her eyes shot back up at me and she smiled "Sure, I'll be there at 12" she said sweetly, I smiled awkwardly and looked down at the ground, "I'm gonna go tell my mom what you just told me, later!" she announced, "Bye" I mumbled...ugh what have I just done? I walked over to my towel and dropped myself on it "How'd you get her to go away?" Griffin asked curiously as he rubbed some more sun oil on himself "I told her that she could come by the villa tomorrow" I hesitated, Griffins head shot up "And pick up a glass or something" I added, Griffin began to smirk "Sam and Carly are going to kill you and bury you in the sand!" Griffin laughed, he was right though...they were going to kill me...not so sure about the whole burying thing though

"And that's why were keeping this to ourselves" I whispered due to the fact that Sam, Spencer and Carly were walking back "Alright dude!" Griffin promised, he fell down on to his back and put his shades on "I can't believe they ran out of lemon juice" Spencer cried "Okay, this is the tenth time you've said that! I thought it would of sunk in by now" Carly bluntly said, Sam returned with an ice-cream in hand that had little droplets running down the side, she walked over to me and sat down inbetween my legs but so that her head was facing me, I looked at the ice cream then back at her and she smirked at me...

I'm in trouble...she slowly licked the ice-cream in a seductive manner making sure that she left some on my upper lip and when she stopped licking it she trailed her tongue over her upper lip "It's always tease tease tease with you..."I mumbled, "That's how mamma plays, where did that thing go?" Sam asked, Griffin looked over at me and smirked "She said that...she'd come back tomorrow...well I did" I dragged out "Ugh, wait...you gave her our address?" she asked coldly, I gulped "Hey! It's no big deal..." I tried to reassure her but I have a feeling that it isn't really going to work on her,

"You are way to kind!" she snapped in an annoyed tone, "Well that's who I am! The kind guy!" I said flatly "Well maybe you should start being the mean guy or something" she pouted, I sighed...am I too nice? "If I was mean you wouldn't like it..." I said quietly, she looked at me and smirked then licked her ice cream once more, I leaned into her ear "Trust me" I whispered huskily attempted to contain my chuckle...me a mean guy! "Well...I'd like to see this mean side of you Benson" she whispered back to me, hmm... "Maybe later..." I teased, "Nope, you mean you will later" she corrected, I laughed at her and she socked me in the arm but I didn't flinch because I'm being the 'mean' guy,

"That's not mean guy, that's tough guy" Sam mumbled as she took another lick from her ice-cream...it's like she just read my mind or something. After Sam finished her ice-cream we all stuck around the beach for another hour or so, when we were done we all walked back to the car and went back to the villa, were all going out tonight so Spencer suggested that we all go to bed and have a nap for about an hour and a half! And Sam jumped at the chance. So here I am...lying in bed with Sam! "Ugh" I heard her say "What's the matter demon?" I asked in the middle of a yawn "It's just these sheets, at first there cold and then when you've been in them for awhile it's like they turn on some kind of heating device!" she whined, "Well, I'm cold so if you wanna spoon..." I offered, she laughed and rolled onto her side waiting for me to spoon with her, I shuffled towards her and wrapped my arms around her and she shivered "Wow, you weren't kidding about being cold!" she spoke,

"I know!" I responded. There was a nice calm silence that we were both enjoying "You know...spooning leads to forking" she said suggestively, oh this girl "Does it now?" I nuzzled into her neck; she shivered and did that girlish giggle "Mhm" she moaned, "Freddie?" she asked "Yeah?" I mumbled into her neck, "It's later" she whispered...oh God! She rolled herself around to face me and bitten her lip...I knew instantly what that meant! I kissed her hungrily and gripped her hip...were in our underwear because of the heat, she ran her fingers up and down my chest and felt my abs...Which feels rather nice? I felt her legs wrap around my waist and begin to grind.

I groaned in pleasure and moved my mouth to her neck and nibbled on it, oh yeah! I'm supposed to be playing mean guy here! I grasped her hips and flipped over so that I was on top, like she was doing to me I grinded my hips into her core, she instantly started to moan in to my chest, I felt her hand slid down my chest...it kept going until it reached my package...Oh god, she gripped onto me through my boxers and I felt waves of pleasure radiate through my body, "I'm supposed to be the mean one here" I moaned,

Wow how familiar does that sound? She didn't say anything...she just laughed at me! Ugh whatever...this feels way too good at the moment to turn the tables! She stopped and slid her hand into my actual boxers then began to slide her hand up and down my shaft, creating a huge amount of friction that is just unbearable, I started panting and groaning "Does it feel that good?" she asked in a unconvinced tone, oh God she has no idea, she gripped me harder and I let out another groan "It's like, so good...can't even explain" I huffed out, "Doesn't it feel the same as when you do it to yourself?" she added, I don't think I can even speak right now! I let out a long groan "No...Feels better when someone else does it" I moaned,

she stopped for a moment and flipped over so that she was on top but when she was comfy she started again but went harder and faster, "Oh God Sam" I let out a loud pleasure filled groan that bellowed through the room...hoping not the house...she stopped for a moment and made her way up to my neck and began kissing and sucking on it, I slid my hands onto her waist positioned her so that I was right under her core, I began to smoothly grind against her, fuck this has to be the best session we've had so far.

She placed her hands on my upper chest and began to grind in sync with me, the silence in the room had been replaced with our lust filled moans, she began to trail kisses down my body until she reached the top of my boxers, I looked down at her and arched an eyebrow, just as I was about to say something she pulled my boxers right down unexpectedly, wow…I wonder what she thought? "Not bad Benson" she said in a satisfied tone…I guess that's the answer to my question, should I be complimented or offended by th- oh my god, I was interrupted from my thoughts because all I could feel was Sam's tongue trailing up my shaft,

when she reached the top, she put nearly the whole of me in her mouth I fell back down onto the pillow "Oh my fucking God" I gasped out in pleasure, when guys in school bragged about how good blow jobs were I thought they were over exaggerating a bit, but now I really see why they would brag, she trailed her tongue up and down my shaft again but used her hands this time, "I'm gonna c-" I was cut off by my own satisfied pleasure filled moan,

"That..?" Sam asked with a smirk, she rolled off me "Yeah...that" I gasped…I pulled my boxers back up…well isn't this is a sticky situation, "You know you're pretty good at that" I admitted with a timid smile "Right back at you wizard fingers" she laughed, ugh there she goes with that name again! I need to think of one for her...uh... "Blow job lips" I said out of the blue, god that was creative! "What does that even? Oh wait now I get it!" she said in an understanding manor, I rolled over then placed my hands on her waist "Slow one aren't you" I teased,

I went down to her neck and planted a big kiss on it; she moaned and placed her hands on my face then planted a kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss by sliding my tongue into her mouth...god is this round two or something. For once our tongues danced together and weren't battling for dominance, my hands trailed freely around her body, making all kinds of shapes on her smooth back. I felt something pull on my lips so I attempted to look down to find that she was pulling on my lower lip with her teeth "You like doing that don't you?" I murmured "Your lips are just so...chewable if that's even a word" she said in her _sexy_ voice "Is tha-" I was interrupted "Guys everyone's gettin- oh my God it's that smell again!" Carly shrieked,

I rolled of Sam and sat up to look at her, she was now pinching her nose "Anyway, I came in this sex pit to tell you guys that everybody's awake now and they're starting to get ready. Kay I'm going to go take a bath now and try to un-scar myself for the second time!" she said in a weird blocked voice that you get when you do one of those voices, I was about to say something but as soon as she had finished speaking she disappeared from the room.

"Well...talk about awkward" I smirked; sometimes I feel sorry for Carly...she has the worst timing, probably inherited that from Spencer but she could learn to knock. "Yup...well, we should probably get ready" she suggested "Is the heat doing something to you? Cause you would never say that" I questioned slightly surprised "Hey, I'm only suggesting that because I'm hungry" she laughed, she's always hungry "I think I should go first, cause you know..." I gestured down towards my boxers "Unless you want that hot shower?" I teased "Yeah, Carly's already been scarred enough" she advised, I shrugged my shoulders as I got up and then suddenly made a sprint toward the bathroom "But I call the bathroom first!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me.

After about an hour both me and Sam were ready, I was wearing a white vest top with the words endless summer on it, gray skinny jeans and a pair of navy blue vans, I had my hair slightly spiked because it's way too hot to have my hair flat. Sam looked beautiful; she was wearing denim hot pants that were slightly bleached, a dip dyed vest top and gray vans, she was only wearing a small amount of makeup and her perfume she was wearing was so strange but yet attractive, I just couldn't take my eyes of her.

We made our way into the living room to find Carly and Griffin sat on the sofa together. Carly looked up and made eye contact with me and all of a sudden the atmosphere had turned extremely awkward. "Hey..." Sam greeted to the both of them "Hey" Griffin replied in a chilled out manor, I just smiled at the both of them and classed that as my greeting, there was just a silence in the room but that silence was cut off by Griffin chuckling to himself "So I heard Carly walked in on you guys" he teased with a wink, "Carly!" me and Sam both said in union.

Why would she even tell Griffin ugh. "I was scared! I had to tell somebody" she defended, or you could have just kept it to yourself. "If I walked in on you and Griffin getting sexy, I would be scared to but I wouldn't go and tell Freddie about it" Sam said with a small amount of anger dripping off her voice "We weren't even doing the…sexy anyway" I pulled a confused face at the word sexy. "Either way I'm scarred, again!" Carly replied bluntly "Maybe if you knocked once in awhile…" I mumbled as I rolled my eyes "Alright fine! Next time I'll knock" Carly said in a promising tone. I looked up at her and smiled sarcastically.

Spencer appeared out of nowhere, his face was pretty red but he was still smiling "Alright pale faces lets go" he ordered. Everyone looked at each other and mumbled, Griffin's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and he looked at his arms then at Carly as if he was comparing their skin tones "Am I really that pale?" he whispered to himself. We were in the car for about 20 minutes, instead of going to the local town area we had all decided to be explorative and take a trip to Icmelers neighbour Marmaris.

The journey lasted and extra 10 minutes because Spencer refused to park the car with all the others because he presumed that some drunken mobs would begin to violate the car, I guess he had a point. After finding a quiet parking place we all began to walk around the lively town and it was crazy at the night. We had walked past a numerous amount of night clubs that had their music on full blast, and there were people who were being chucked out because of the state that they were in, it made me feel like I was at some type of extreme frat party.

The girls were extremely eye catching. I mean I know that I have a beautiful girlfriend but I'm not gonna lie, some of these girls caused my eyes to linger a little longer than they should have, but it's not like I was going to do anything with them anyway. I noticed a few guys looking at Sam and Carly which made me scowl at them a little bit, it's a little hypocritical I know but I can't help it.

I lost count of how many times we'd all been stopped and offered to buy glowing whistles and sun glassed, Sam being herself of course decided to invest in a whistle. I didn't even know where we were going; we'd just been walking around looking at all the different sights, but I'm getting a little bored of that now. "So where are we actually going?" Griffin asked as his eyes pondered at all the night clubs. "Where ever you guys feel like going" Spencer replied just as distracted as Griffin.

Hey I guess that's something that they both have in common, a short attention span. "I say we go to a club" Carly piped up enthusiastically, everyone turned their heads and looked at her as if she had just killed someone. "Whoa, can I get a repeat of that? Carly Shay said she wants to go clubbing?" Sam said dumbfounded. Carly rolled her eyes in an annoyed manor. "I'm up for clubbing" Griffin said in a cool tone. He interlocked his hand with Carly's and smiled at her, she smiled back happily knowing that she had his support. "I'm cool with whatever" I stated. I looked down at Sam and I noticed she looked like she was going to explode with happiness.

"For once in my life, I'm agreeing with the nub" she said casually. I rolled my eyes and smirked, _if only they knew the type of things she's agreed to do with me_. I smiled wickedly at my own thoughts. "Well you guys are pretty much 17 now, guess I have to let you make your own decisions." Spencer said in a somewhat sad tone, we all thanked him. "But Freddie not a word of this to your mother!" he warned, as if telling my mother was a life threatening matter to him. "And I'm coming with you guys!" he added in the last minute. Everyone shrugged, but I could see a hint of disappointment in Griffins eyes.

After scoping the area for a club, we found one that looked pretty decent plus the queue to get in didn't look like it would last that long. 10 or 15 minutes passed and we had somehow managed to get into the club, it had only occurred to us that we have no ID and that we were minors when we were half way through waiting. But I guess we looked over 18 which were pretty cool. The club was huge, and when I say huge I mean huge. There were three levels, lower, middle and top. The lower level was a intriguing, the dance floor was lit up red but yet orange, and it was filled with way to many people, some were jumping up and down, some were grinding on each other and some were dancing awfully. There were red lasers shining around everywhere along with orange strobe lights.

The seats were a jet black with orange tables, and there was a humongous dj stand that looked like it a premier citronic mix bored, and the speakers looked pretty up to date too. Thank you tech classes. "So now what?" I shouted over the bass that was shuddering the club. "Shots!" Sam shouted loud enough for our whole clique to hear, which didn't surprise me. I'd have to keep an eye on her though, especially after the last time we got drunk back in California.

We pushed our way through the crowds until we got to the bar; Spencer offered to get the drinks because he was the oldest. While he was doing that we found a place to sit. "This place is crazy" Carly said excitedly, she was right this place is crazy. "It's been so long since I had a drink I can't wait!" Sam squealed, I arched an eyebrow at her and she placed her hand on my chest then leaned up to my ear "Oh, I don't know why you look so worried, you would love a repeat of last time" she said seductively. _You bet I would _I thought inappropriately, but I shook my head and thought about her safety "Just be careful Sam, that's all I'm saying" I warned her. "I'm gonna get you drunk" Griffin said as he poked Carly in the side with a smile.

"Oh we'll see about that" Carly flirted. Spencer soon returned with a tray of shots, all together there were 35. My eyes widened at the number of them "How did you afford this?" I shouted over the music "Dude I make sculptors for rich people, I'm loaded" Spencer chuckled. Sam, Carly, Griffin and Spencer all took a shot from the tray; I looked at the tray and shrugged then took a shot. "Here's too life" Spencer dramatically screeched, everyone began to laugh and we all downed our shots.

Jesus what was in that thing I feel as if I just drank acid. "More!" Sam demanded as she picked up another shot from the tray "Damn right!" Griffin yelled as he joined Sam. I looked at the tray quizzically then picked up a shot. Carly and Spencer looked at each other unsurely but shrugged and did the same then we all downed them once more. I pulled a strange face and Sam made a 'ah' noise. After about 10 minutes we had all finished the shots between us, and that feeling that I had encountered in California had returned, but this time I felt a buzzing feeling in the back of my head.

It was as if I was in a daze and all of this was just a dream. Does that make me a light weight? Griffin got up out of his seat "I'm gonna go get us all a drink what would you guys like" he said normally, it was as if the alcohol had no effect on him at all. "Vodka and a little bit of jack daniels with black current please?" Sam requested as she did a random hiccup. "I'll have what Sam's having, that sounds interesting" Carly requested. _Yeah it also sounds strong_. "Freddie and Spencer?" he asked as he turned to look at us "A bottle of Budweiser thanks" I applied, Griffin smirked mischievously. That's weird, what's so funny about the word Budweiser? "An orange J20 please, I can't get to drunk" Spencer answered maturely. Griffin nodded and turned on his heel to make his way to the bar.

After about 10 minutes Griffin had returned with another tray of drinks. I was surprised he managed to get served, wait what he got in the club so clearly he'd get served, I'm just drunk right now or maybe tipsy. Sam and Carly both scooted out of their seats with their drinks in hand "Were going to dance, are you guys coming?" Sam asked. That's an offer I surely cannot refuse. I stood up with my drink instantly and stood beside Sam "I'm taking that as a yes" She flirted; Griffin had also stood up and was with Carly. "I'm gonna stay here and look after the seats you know" Spencer answered. He took a sip from his j20 bottle and gestured us to go to the dance floor. Griffins eyes had lit up, guess he was happy that he got some alone time with Carly. We all made our way to the floor and once we were there the music had really hit us.

'Satisfaction' by Benny Benassi was playing and lots of people were grinding or jumping up and down to the bass. Sam grabbed my free hand and placed it on her waist and began to grind herself on me. Waves of pleasure extended through my body. _That wasn't the only thing that was extending. _I bit my lip and grinded deeper into her and I heard a quite moan.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered "You know this is making me really hard right now". A plus side of alcohol…confidence. She took that as an offer to grind harder against me, I was practically throbbing. A lower side of alcohol, you become exceedingly horny. Suddenly she turned to face me and she hooked her hands around my neck, pulling me close so that her lips were grazing my ear. "I want you, right now" she whispered ever so sexily into my ear.

And just to match the moment 'Take me on the floor' by The Veronicas began to play. "See, that's fate. Fate is telling us to get sexy, we should get sexy." She waffled. Seems like the alcohol had also made her horny too. "We can't get…sexy right on the dance floor Sam" I told her. She looked up at me and pulled her thinking face, something I see a lot of when we were in maths. "That's what club toilets are for" she said as if it was a well known fact.

My eyes widened as all sorts of images began flashing through my mind, putting me into a daze, which I was soon pulled out of by Sam tugging on my hair. "Ow" I whined. I looked over her shoulder to see Carly and Griffin entangled in each other, Carly was grinding on him like crazy and his hands were clasped to her ass. Weird. I turned my attention back on my girlfriend who was gesturing for us to go to the toilets "But, it's so trashy" I argued. She pulled me closer once again and whispered "Once I'm done with you, you won't give a fuck if it was trashy or classy." Fuck.

I don't usually like it when she curses but that was a turn on. "What exactly are you going to do with me?" I questioned. _In a bathroom stall? Not pretty_ _much_ but then memories of California flashed back to my mind and I had changed my mind. "Come to the bathroom and you'll find out" she shot back, knowing that she had me trapped. I sighed and rolled my eyes, giving into my temptations. "Alright blowjob lips let's go" I teased; she gave me an evil glare and grabbed my hand as we made our way through the crowd.

As soon as we got into the bathroom Sam had thrown me into a stall, not really giving a fuck who saw us. But there were already people doing the same as us in here anyway. She grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall; I placed my hands on her ass and attacked her lips with mine. She let me enter instantly and our tongues began to tussle. Her hand slid down my chest until it reached my package and she began to fondle me through my jeans. I broke the kiss and shot her a lustful look. "So, what are you gonna do to me?" I asked breathlessly.

**What is she going to do to him? I have lots of creative thoughts in my mind, so we shall see;) **


End file.
